You Have Her Nose
by Bambibae101010
Summary: Some find it hard to face the battle between what is right, and what their heart feels is right. Only a few months after Bespin, Luke is shot down and taken in by the Galactic Empire's Star Destroyer, where he finds he isn't the only one battling inner demons, as his father attempts to win over his son.
1. Rescue

Darth Vader angrily paced around his meditation chamber, cloak flapping out behind him with every raging pivot. In a quick heat of anger the dark lord ripped the clasp open, allowing the heavy fabric to flutter to the ground in a puddle of black, it was very rarely Vader did anything without the privacy of his long robe, hiding his ageing facial expressions from the prying eyes of the galaxy, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that point, his mind was elsewhere.

That day had changed a lot of things for many people, possibly the entire galaxy. But especially Vader.

The Sith Lord let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his greying blond hair. He wasn't usually one to show his frustrations, it was almost always fuelled into anger that he would use to intimidate the lower ranking imperials, however distractions were looming behind every corner and they were all incredibly infuriating. The dark lord couldn't focus on anything, paperwork seemed to scramble itself together on the datapad and he no longer had the energy to focus on training after that failure of a mission.

He struggled to focus on absolutely anything he attempted to put his mind to that wasn't somehow linked to his 'problem'.

Vader had just returned from his own personal mission of retrieving a fallen X-Wing pilot that had gone spiralling down through the atmosphere of the planet Jabiim after a shoot off. Of course the pilot was no ordinary rebel, if he had been Vader wouldn't have even bothered himself with the lowlife, merely sending a squadron to retrieve the traitor for interrogations, or even leaving him to die, but the boy wasn't any other rebel. The boy was Luke Skywalker.

Vader couldn't even bring himself to lie when describing the nasty thorn in his side he called his son. He was a disrespectful, arrogant, vicious little creature, most certainly a Skywalker and definitely Vader's son. He had only experienced two direct encounters with the sandy haired rebel, on Cymoon 1 and on cloud city.

As a Sith Lord, Vader didn't feel regrets or pity towards anybody, excluding his deceased wife Padme, yet after the heavy combat between father and son on the gas planet Bespin a mere 7 months before, Vader couldn't shake the strong feeling of conflict that loomed over him. Luke had extreme potential, the boy had a pure gift if handled correctly and Vader knew he no longer had any chance of recruiting the boy through Luke's own will, he was afraid of him, the fool had been willing to accept death over his own father's hand.

A part of Vader insisted the rotten wench should indeed be afraid of him. The brat had cost him so much, and he was an all powering Sith Lord, second in command to the empire, men shook at his feet, pleaded for their lives, it should be no different for Luke whether the boy was his son or not. Yet he couldn't shun the conflicted paracusia that often cancelled out his original thoughts. Luke WAS his son, the bond between and father and son should be like no other, there should be trust and comfort, respect played a huge part in a parental role but the difference between respect and fear was split by a very thin line. Only he could somehow land himself a son on the opposite side to everything he was working for.

Still, he was never ashamed of the truth, Luke was a rebel but a powerful one at that. It had been only three years since the battle of Yavin and he had found out the boy became a Commander shortly afterwards, surely that had been unheard of. Luke was heavily gifted in many things, specifically the force and piloting, much like his father.

Father, the word was such a sour title. The dark lord had never known his father, his mother insisted he never had one in the first place. Were sons meant to be afraid of their fathers? Was it just a lie that relations got on so well? Whether that was true or not, there was no bond between Vader and his son as of yet. The fear radiated off of Luke whenever his father was around, clear as the suns on Tatooine.

It never seemed to falter, even in his unconscious state on the dirty planet of Jabiim. Upon arrival the boy had been hanging out of his X-Wing's tiny cockpit, his face bloody and bruised, his tasteless orange suit was ripped and torn and according to the force his pain scale was beyond belief. Luke seemed motionless until Vader, General Veers and a squadron of stormtroopers had exited the shuttle, to which Luke began to panic, uncontrollably flopping around as he hung over the side of the spacecraft. In an attempt to show little bother Vader was quick to send a chunk of metal from the broken ship into the blond's head, knocking him completely out of it. He gruffly ordered the General to have the astromech sent to maintenance to be searched for rebellion data, while the troops were commanded to retrieve the rebel scum and have him thrown in a cell, guarded with the highest security.

"What about his wounds sir?" One had asked, a dumb question really. If it had been anybody else Vader wouldn't have even allowed the hostage food, let alone medical treatment, however due to circumstances being what they were, Vader would have Carrie Kelvin, his personal medic, a woman he only interacted with due to her unique abilities, attend to the boy's wounds after he was retrieved from the detention centre.

It was comical in a dark humoured sort of way, the third in line to the empire was lying on the floor of a dirty cell, covered in wounds and forced into a prison uniform that most likely didn't fit him. From what Vader had seen Luke was small for his age, either taking after his mother's build or just extremely malnourished, either way he was slim with only little muscle on his arms.

He didn't look like much of a Sith Lord, but he did have the handsome face one would expect of an imperial prince.

"That's right, he's third in line to the legacy" Vader hissed to himself, collecting his robe from its crumpled pile on the floor.

If he had been the one to raise the boy he would make sure his offspring never found himself in such embarrassing situations, he would've been raised on Coruscant in the imperial palace, it may have been nearer to the emperor than preferred but he would've put up with it for his son. The child would've had the best tutors in the galaxy to teach him how to read and write, he'd be taught mathematics and engineering, and only Vader would be the one to teach Luke how to fly. A prince such as his son would only be allowed to make companions out of other high ranking imperial children, the boy would be showered with compliments and gifts at imperial gathering events. Vader didn't know anything about Luke's real childhood, or how much of it mirrored his fantasy, but whoever raised the wench obviously raised an unruly and reckless little brat. The only facts Vader had on his son that he knew were accurate were his name, parentage and age. He must've been 22 without looking it at all. It had been 22 years since his beloved wife's death, 22 years of pain and suffering, 22 years of self abuse over killing his wife and unborn baby.

Oh how Padme would've adored their son. From what Vader could grasp at through the force Luke was just like him at that age, idiotically reckless and had little care for his own safety. If Padme had been behind Lukes wheel he knew without a doubt he would have turned out very differently. She would have cared for him, raised him with respect and manners (something he assumed his son lacked in) and brought him up to be a remarkable young man. Yet instead of allowing his wife to blossom a life, he had stolen hers and almost their baby's. Well at least that's what he had believed for the majority of that time. If it had been true, and he had killed Padme on the spot, she would not have been able to give birth to their son, Luke was living, breathing proof that he wasn't responsible for her death, or at least not entirely.

As much as he hated admitting it Padme was gone, there was no reviving her, and Luke was all that was left of her. The boy was the new reason for Vader not to brood over the past, but to live in the future, a future with his son at his side as the two ruled over the galaxy. Visions flashed through his mind of his son, the blue in the boy's eyes highlighted his features, bringing them together like a bow atop of a gift. Yellow didn't suit them as much, but it wouldn't matter. They had a journey ahead of them before Luke's complexion paled and his eyes darkened. He wouldn't leave it much longer before going to collect the boy, Kelvin would heal him and he would begin to fix their bond, he would show Luke everything he was doing was for the boy's own good. He wouldn't allow Luke to sit through an interrogation, that would worsen the strained 'relationship' they already had. He sighed, brushing a piece of his hair out of his eyeline.

Luke would be fine, he would collect the boy in three days time, order Dr. Kelvin to clear her entire schedule and she would cure every wound the boy had, then it would be Vader's turn to slowly break the boy's faith in the rebellion, if Luke was anything like his mother he had an emotional side underneath his tough exterior, and exteriors were easily broken.

At that thought Vader reached peace, the feeling he had been searching for. He settled to the floor quickly, finding a relaxing state of mind to ponder the emperors demise, a little exercise he often did to really pump his hatred.

'FATHER!' a scream radiated throughout his mind, knocking his focus for the what felt like the hundredth time. Vader was too concerned by the alarming voice to grow angry over his lack of concentration. That cry for help was his son!

'Luke?' He called after sinking back into his link with the boy. 'Son, this would be the first time you've reached out to me is it not?'

'It was an accident!' The boy roared, his pain scale radiating through the force. 'I don't need YOUR help! I'm desperate but never that desperate!'

The pain waves the boy was unknowingly admitting almost seemed as if they were mocking him, he was purely in denial.

'I see. Well while I have your attention, you usually seem quite unwilling to listen, I'm going to ask what your so desperately trying to escape from?'

'That's none of your concern Vader' Luke spat in reply, following it with a scream of agony. Truly pathetic in the dark lord's eyes.

'Your constant screams seemed to contradict you son-'

'Don't call me son! I'm- I'm not your son! And even if I was I'd want nothing to do with you!'

Vader remained silent for a moment, pondering over how to approach the disrespectful rebel without causing the boy more pain, the more effort Luke put into the argument the less energy he would have to sustain whatever was affecting him.

'Need I remind you that you are but a prisoner here? Whether you choose to admit to the truth or not you would still be under my command'

'No! That's utter sithspit! I'm never going to follow your orders, nev- AGH!' Vader was quick to rise to his feet, if Luke wouldn't tell him what was wrong he would merely go and find out.

'If you're so insistent you can handle your own issues, why would you feel the need to keep this conversation alive?' Vader asked, pulling his hood over his greying blond-ish hair. When Luke didn't reply he rolled his eyes, immaturity at its finest. After securing his saber to his belt, Vader was quick to leave. The walk from his quarters to the detention level was quite a distance, he had specifically made it clear that the prisoners screams and shouts would affect his meditation and were not to be anywhere near him.

'Don't you dare come and get me! I'll- or I'll-'

"You'll what?' Vader cut him off, alarmingly surprised Luke was able to sense his plans to retrieve him. He made sure to keep the guard up around his mind. 'Are you going to scream? Throw some sort of tantrum like a child? You don't have any power son, I wouldn't fight my authority, you're wasting the energy I can feel you need'

'I will fight you with every ounce of energy I have Vader! I won't ever stop!' Luke's connection began to tremble and vader could sense his sons exhaustion's. First thing he certainly would need to teach the boy would be to shield his thoughts and feelings.

'You're exhausted little one, we may not be able to keep this connection open long enough, think about the room you're occupying, think about everything you see right now' he wasn't expecting Luke to comply so well but quickly enough the room began to gather in Vader's mind, the dark space black walls, with red flashing buttons and yellow lights smeared down the side of them. He could see an imperial looming over him, holding what seemed to be a syringe above Luke's field of vision. It was easy to identify by his uniform that the man was a mere captain, it didn't make him any less at fault for damaging his son. He felt his smirk grow larger, the man wouldn't get away with even touching a hair on Luke's head.

'Well done my son' he praised with difficulty, he was never one to give out praise, belittling comments and abusive demands were more his thing, but this was Luke, his son, Padme's son. 'I'll be there in a moment Luke' he promised quietly.

Much to his surprise the boy didn't retaliate to the new title of 'son', just merely whimpered in reply to his father, the boy was weak. 'Are you now ready to tell me what's going on?' He asked, despite already roughly understanding the boy was facing an unannounced interrogation.

'I- AGH! I was just laying in my cell! I was half asleep and he came, cuffed me and began pulling me towards a room! I never expected to be interrogated! I- AGH' the connection fell silent for a moment, before an ear shattering scream erupted from Luke's throat. 'Ok! I give up' He yelled, the boys voice openly hoarse. 'I don't care what you do to me just get me away from this! Father!'

Father, the boy had called him father.

'I'm coming son' he replied quickly. If anything encouraged the man to walk faster it was certainly that, ignoring the dignified troopers raising a hand and welcome him with a 'm'lord', his mind was set on Luke and Luke only. He hadn't even realised the cell block Luke was in was due interrogations, how could he have been so foolish to make such a mistake. He stormed into the interrogation corridor, angry at the thought, making prisoners shiver as he glided past.

He scanned the numbers and found it with ease, realising it wasn't a very far walk from the entrance. He punched the code into the metal panel, the door opening up with an angry hiss. Vader's eyes cascaded from the shocked captain, a shining syringe in his hand, down to his bleeding, sobbing and very pale son. The imperial jumped when he noticed Vader enter and ended up tugging on Luke's bloody blond locks in surprise, earning another flinch that jolted Luke's features.

"Ah Lord Vader! It's nice to see the rebel scum cry and beg isn't it? The pathetic lowlifes must pay for ever attacking the empire" Vader felt his presence darken, darker than it had ever fallen before. He was quick to scan Luke down in his peripheral vision, his small forehead cut open with a huge gash to show, his chest was bare, bony and bloody, while his arms and neck had been cut, stabbed, peeled and burnt, his feet were no better. Luke's hair clung to his forehead with sweat, the blond filaments matted and covered with blood, causing his hair to stick together in clumps. The captain obviously took Vader's silence as a ticket to continue, plunging the syringe deep into Luke's arm. The boy jolted out in pain, screaming like a banshee. "We don't usually use physical brute tactics sir, but this rebel wasn't responding to any needles and serums, he mocked us whenever we tried. After we began rubbing burnt out lasers against his skin he began sobbing for his father-" Vader watched Luke's face scrunch up in embarrassment. "It's usually the mother they cry for, guess this one was a daddy's boy" Vader took a few large steps towards his whimpering child, attempting to remain calm as surges of Luke's pain radiated through the force.

"H-Help me- p-p-please..." Luke's head lolled to the side, just for the brutal captain to press down on the boy's ribs with the end of a blaster.

"Lord Vader doesn't have time for you, you disgusting traitor, he especially isn't going to help you! And neither is your father, anyone would be ashamed to have a son like you" the words echoed around Vader's head as Luke wailed in pain and discomfort. If the rebel had been anybody else he would be extremely pleased with the captain's efforts to torture the enemy, but it was Luke, and Luke didn't deserve any of this. He would take care of the imbecilic imperial later, the task at of getting Luke down to his quarters was much more important at the time.

"I will handle it from here" Vader finally spoke up, pulling away the imperials hand with the force in temper. "I know this rebel and would take great pleasure in continuing his torture session"

The captain nodded obediently, reaching down and pulling the sharp metal from Luke's arm and handing it to Vader, giving the small rebel a maniacal smile as he began to walk away. Luke's eyes were extremely dull, tears dribbling down his cheeks like tiny waterfalls. Vader felt extreme guilt fill his chest as Luke's eyes continued to well and drip with even more tears, he looked too much like Padme in that moment. The young adult had never come across as childish to his father, innocent and naive but never childlike, however that didn't stop how desperate he was to hold his child close, hug him and turn him into the imperial prince he was always destined to be.

Once Vader was absolutely sure the imperial had left and the cell door was certainly shut he perched down on the edge of the prison bench, resting a hand on the waist restraint that Luke could easily slip out of with his slender stomach. He could feel the anger, sorrow, worry and fear shining from the boy, the same amount of fear that radiated from him on Jabiim, if not more. He slowly undid the restraints around Luke's hands and feet, taking each wrist and lowering them across the boy's thin stomach, leaving the belt tight to prevent Luke getting up.

"Take them all off! Now!" Luke yelled through his tears "Let me go back to the alliance! I won't join! I refuse! You'll be forced to kill me!"

The boy hysterically thrashed his head from side to side and attempting to kick at Vader, who found it highly amusing Luke's short legs couldn't reach him at the end of the bench.

"Young one, remain calm, turning you to the dark side isn't a priority of mine when you are injured, I would prefer you fully recovered before assigning you as my apprentice, you have to breathe son, otherwise I'll have to use methods you won't like"

"No more torture! Please don't! You say you care but you-!" The smaller man shouted, bringing his legs further away from Vader in pure panic, despite the obvious pain it brought to move. "Why did I ever think I could trust you! I'm such a weak fool for even letting my guard down for even a minute!"

"I never said my goal was to torture you Luke" he replied softly. "If you continue to act in such a hysterical manner I'd have to put you to sleep, with the force, and I'm sure you'd rather keep your dignity intact" the boy blinked up at him curiously, his chest rising and falling quicker than expected.

"I'm sorry" Luke whimpered, clutching his hair with his hands.

"No need for an apology. You feel vulnerable, I can feel it through the force, you cannot apologise for how you feel"

"I don't like that you understand"

Vader sighed in defeat, he often didn't like he understood the boy either, it would only be best if he changed the subject completely.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked, noticing the small bags under Luke's eyes. He didn't answer right away, he looked away from Vader in embarrassment "I'm assuming if it's taking you this long to remember it was quite a while ago"

"I guess, sleeping in clothes that drape you like a curtain with no other heat source while worrying about your friends but also what's going to happen to you will do that to a person" he mumbled, rubbing the blood from his cheek. "But you wouldn't know that would you"

"Because I'm not human? If I wasn't human how would your mother and I be able to you have created you?"

"I'm not- I don't know- the force" Vader felt an odd sense run through his veins at the boy's brattish ways of answering his questions, almost like humour. He placed a hand on top of Luke's head, rubbing his thumb over the open gash, the flap of skin rubbing at Vader's glove. He sent calming waves to Luke through the force, slowly sending the boy off to sleep with little reluctance.


	2. Insufferable medics

Calming little snores echoed from the young man's mouth, confirming Luke was now fully submerged in a force reliant sleep. Vader undid the stomach restraint around his son's slim waist, running a finger over the slashed skin tenderly. He'd most likely have to have Luke submerged in a bacta tank, or at least use bacta patches on his thicker wounds, he wouldn't heal alone and Vader could not afford to lose his son. The man rested a hand behind Luke's head as well as the other under his knees, picking the boy up with one swift tug. The now calmed expression on his face made Vader smile, which he hadn't done genuinely in over 20 years. Padme use to scrunch up her face just like Luke, her nose use to twitch just like Luke's, they were so much more alike that he expected. Vader managed to hoist Luke over his shoulder, much like a father would hold their toddler, securing him in place with Luke sitting in the crook of his arm. Vader was fully aware Luke would definitely 'disagree' with the form of transport, resenting any form of affection from his father but thankfully that wasn't a worry for the dark lord at the time, he didn't have time to think of what ifs. He would give it at least a month, a month for himself and his child to form a father-son bond and begin the youngers training. Palpatine could not be taken down by the light sided Jedi's, and if they could Vader couldn't bring himself to say he cared whether Luke turned to the dark side or not, he just wanted his son at his side. When they did defeat him, Vader would put his son on a pedestal for all the galaxy to see, they would all stare in awe at him and whoever didn't would pay a huge consequence.

Finally shifting his attention to the task at hand Vader stood with ease, almost expecting Luke to be a little heavier than his current weight. The boy may have had a bit of muscle on him but other than that he was absolutely tiny. His stomach was flat despite being slouched over, Vader could count each bone of his ribcage, not to mention how badly his collarbone stuck out at his front. He certainly had Padme's build with a serious lack of nourishment on top. Vader cupped the boy's head and ran his fingers through the tangled mop of hair, he finally knew how it felt to hold his own child, it had been 22 years but he was finally touching his own son, feeling his warm skin and his soft hair, not that it was particularly soft at that moment with the amount of sweat and blood that laced it. Luke's face seemed to scrunch up in confusion even more, as if he was trying to make out the situation occurring, despite being in a deep sleep. Vader smirked at the facial expression which clearly mirrored himself. He often found himself pulling that face behind the hood of his cloak during meetings and conferences that he didn't care for attending. Luke began to mumble incoherently as his father began walking, grabbing at Vader's black tunic in desperation for something to hold during the motion.

As the Sith stumbled across the room, a small syringe rolled under his foot, stopping him mid-step. Sweeping his eyes across the floor of the cell Vader caught sight of many needles, serum bottles and consumable capsules. Luke most likely was severely drugged, but that would make him a lot easier to handle when he awoke later on, with all his heavy injuries and state of mind the boy would have no choice but to depend on Vader. He exited the room silently, coming face to face with two imperials hauling a man down the corridor, who was showing quite clear resilience.

"Vader!" The man snarled, gritting his teeth as the Skywalker men approached. Out of pure instinct Vader tightened his grip around Luke's waist protectively "I wasn't aware you tortured and then killed children now!" A new form of amusement took over Vader as he stared at the man, it wasn't the same feeling he had when it came to Luke, this was spiteful humour.

"The boy isn't dead, merely resting, he is also no concern to you, be aware I could make sure your death very slow and painful rather than a firing squad ending you quickly" the man seemed to pale at Vader's threat, which always meant Vader had out matched the argument. Luke began to mumble slurs in his sleep, clearly picking up on the shift of Vader's mood. The stormtroopers nodded to Vader, pulling the prisoner away quickly, the man angrily yelling about the freedom of the galaxy and the fall of the empire. Vader ignored him and took route to the medbay, originally he wanted Luke in his quarters but the boy would need serious medical attention which could only be given by specialist equipment. Vader found it easy to ignore the questioning glances that admirals, captains and lieutenants gave them as he strutted by with a child resting in his tight grip. In fairness to them it wasn't everyday you saw Darth Vader, the second in command to the empire carrying what looked like a little teenager.

As he entered the bridge Admiral Piett, General Veers and Captain Venka all turned to face him, all three men looking equally as confused as everybody else who had seen the dark lord and his son.

"Admiral, follow me" Vader demanded, curtly turning towards the other men. "Captain, General"

"M'lord" they both answered in unison, bowing slightly as their Admiral stepped forward, Vader was almost certain he had seen General Veers mouth a small 'good luck' to his fellow imperial.

"Is everything okay m'lord?" Admiral Piett asked after a good minute of silence. Vader hardly nodded, his attention set on the rebel, who was making a peculiar moaning noise.

"You are to wait in the medbay with this rebel. He is to be tended to by the highest qualified medic on the ship, Dr. Kelvin, and as soon as he awakens you are to contact me immediately, if you fail to do so the results will not be in your favour" Vader finally spoke up, he didn't need to look at his Admiral to know he was highly confused, the force screamed the much shorter man had no clue as to what was going on.

"Yes m'lord" He mumbled warily.

Despite the often timid-ness in his voice and the fear in his eyes, Vader knew Admiral Piett was most definitely his most trusted Admiral, if not one of his most trusted Imperials altogether. The man, along with General Maximillian Veers, were incredibly loyal, not just to the Empire but to Vader specifically. "Luke Skywalker, the rebel we captured a few days ago. He is still held very important to the Empire I assume?"

"Yes Admiral, he is, but as I have stated he is also very useful to me personally and if anything is to happen to him within your control you will be held accountable"

"Yes m'lord"

The rest of the trip was spend in very awkward silence, the occasional grunt escaping Luke's lips as his father's mood switched as the nearer the medical corridor. The medbay was one of Vader's least favourite places, being so strong in the force he rarely fell ill and for that the only reason he had to be there were loss of limbs during battle. Thankfully that had only occurred twice, once being his prosthetic and the second was his foot, which was replaced with a skin covered replica unlike his arm which still remained fully robotic. The Admiral entered the main ward first, followed by Vader and Luke. The main entrance to the Medbay was small, with a large desk in the centre of the room, a dozen cabinets which held medical records, and a few scattered chairs for waiting family or friends visiting their sick loved ones. Two medics were perched on the desk, both sipping at cups of caf while a few others were scanning datapads around the room.

"Dr. Kelvin" Admiral Piett spoke up, approaching the woman sipping at her coffee with her fellow medic.

"Lord Vader, Admiral Piett, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She smiled, placing down her cup and shifting herself in front of the two men. It was most clear to anyone who occupied the same room as Kelvin and Vader that the Sith Lord loathed the medic passionately. Nobody, including the doctor herself, were quite sure why but the feelings were equally matched. Unfortunately for both Imperials, Dr. Kelvin was their most skilful medic the Executor had, and he only accepted the best, therefore there were no ways around interaction whenever the Dark Lord needed medical attention.

"We're in need of medical attention for this boy, I think it would be best if we discussed it privately"

"Yes sir, I can give you a private room for the child if that'd be preferred?" The brunette spoke up, tucking a datapad under her arm. "Follow me"

Vader rolled his eyes several times as the insufferable woman began to make conversation with the Admiral while leading them through the corridors.

"How is Max Veers after that horrific throat infection? I hope he's recovering well"

"Oh yes he is, he's most certainly found his voice again, unfortunately for the rest of us" he sighed, Vader noticed his shoulders relax as the atmosphere became less professional. Dr. Kelvin stopped came to a halt outside of a grey set of doors, punching a number manually into the door panel.

"I hope this room is adequate for the young charge, it has its own private 'fresher, easy access to the holonet and, dare I say so myself, one of the comfier medical cots" she chuckled, leading the way into the room. Vader was very quick to step forward, placing Luke down on the pristine white sheets of the medical cot. His son seemed to grumble at the loss of human warmth, hooking his arm around Vader's neck as his father attempted to pull away. Whenever she had been ill, Padme had done the same thing, making Vader's thin lips twitch into a small smile. He reluctantly unhooked Luke's hand and let it rest over the boy's bare stomach.

"This child is extremely important to the empire's future" he finally spoke up, turning away from Luke for a moment. "If he is to be mistreated in any sort of way I will know and your death won't be over quickly, any excuse to be rid of you, if bacta is to be used you will notify me, and when the boy awakens you are to contact me immediately, you are not to leave the child's side Admiral Piett"

The Admiral nodded his silent reply, a sympathetic glance shot to the medic, who just pulled a face of mild shock at the Sith's insult.

"M'lord" She began, taking her datapad in her hands. Nearly every imperial could see the sad look that crossed her face whenever the dark lord and herself spoke directly, nobody understand why the two shared such strange feelings for one another but it was better left alone than questioned. "Do you have any records for the child?"

"You are not granted permission to access them" Vader snapped. "All you need to be aware of is his force sensitivity, however he was heavily drugged before I collected him so he won't be able to attempt anything on either of you"

"Sir if he is such a threat in that way why would we want him healed?" The medic questioned, taking a few steps towards a cabinet across the room from Luke's bed.

"Do you think you have the right to question me medic?" Vader snarled. Piett stared at them both, shooting the woman a look that clearly read a sarcastic 'well done, you've angered him now'.

"N-no sir, of course not, I was just curious-"

"Don't be" Vader cut her off. "Do not mistreat him" and without waiting for a reply he left swiftly, the door hissing shut with click. The medic pulled a face of relief as she was left alone with someone who didn't overly hate her.

"Are you aware of who the boy is Admiral?" She asked, placing the datapad on the table in front of her.

"I do, but I am not sure how much I'm permitted to tell you, it's all very classified and confidential"

"Which I can respect, still I can say I'm very curious" Dr. Kelvin smiled, running a cloth under the taps from the 'fresher.

"Will he have to use bacta?"

"Most likely, he appears heavily injured but there are no broken bones that I can visibly see, I will take a scan and have a closer look to be on the safe side" she explained, approaching Luke's face with a damp cloth. "After the scans are taken I'll have somebody come and assist getting him into some hospital robes, the drugs he was given will definitely make him drowsy and he won't be able to walk very well for around a day, a day and a half if he's weak and isn't able to fight it off" Admiral Piett just nodded and watched as the woman set to work cleaning the blood off of the boy's face.

* * *

 **Why does he hate the medic? Because he does, I'm trying to make it plainly obvious while not making it obvious at all. I keep seeing people replying to their reviews in the book, and I thought that was super cool especially with guest readers since you can't PM then in reply, so yeah that's pretty much what my authors notes will be now unless I have something important to tell you, but if someone at school got hit in the head with a dodge ball I'd want to tell somebody...**

 **Reyella's reply: someone who's been super supportive for months and months! Thank you, and I know, isn't Luke just the cutest?**

 **PadawanSkywalker's reply: such a confidence booster for me! Thank you so much! Thank you for the art compliment! And it makes me happy you're reading it again!**

 **Han S' reply: H-Han? Is that you? (Kidding XD) you're welcome, to be honest it took me a long time to get to this point, I've been reading fan fiction from around the age of 7/8, I'm now 14 and I've only been publishing since I was 12. If you ever wanted advice of some sort on writing or you'd like me to proof read a piece of yours don't be afraid to leave a review and I'm sure we could sort out a communication to private message.**

 **Ichigo urahara Shihoin's reply: poor baby aye?**

 **Swan queen's reply: thank you for leaving such a lengthy review! I love reading them and replying to them! I most certainly have to agree with you, Luke will always be my favourite character, has been since I was around 5 years old, but we never see him go through a phase. Which yes everyone changes over time but still, we literally see him go from infant to whining 19 year old who's gosh damn adorable to 22 year old who's still so innocent he doesn't know what to do with himself yet has still grown, then bam! Perfect 23 year old Jedi who's great at everything and is spectacular in every way. Like I said I still love him as a badass but how did he get there? It must have been crap for Han, to wake up after hibernation to see his best friend just grow up out of the blue. I watched the holiday special as a 9 year old and I still remember cringing so hard I had a migraine, but I would watch it again just because it's Star Wars.**

 **Anyway, fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**

 **\- Briar x**


	3. Vader's son

Both Han and Leia followed Wedge into their main conference bay where Mon Mothma, Corporal Blin and a large amount of their pilots sat waiting for them, each with worried glints in their eye.

"General Organa, Captain Solo. Of course we would've allowed Captain Solo more time to recover if we hadn't deemed this urgent, but this is the biggest news we've had since the formation of our rebellion" Mon Mothma began, gliding over to the rusty holo-projector as Han, Leia and Wedge perched on three free chairs coincidentally free amongst the large group of pilots watching with anticipation. "We have the true identity of the man under the hood, the man beneath Darth Vader"

"He's converted back to the light?" Leia asked with a wrinkled nose.

"No" Corporal Blin spoke up, allowing his companion to adjust the picture quality of the fuzzy humans on the projection device. "He is certainly still a Sith, It's common knowledge amongst us elders that the Sith have yellow or sometimes even orange, much like Vader still does, however he has been presented without that cloak used to hide his face, and to make matters worse he has a very attractive woman and a young child with him"

"And why is Darth Vader's love life any of our concern?" Leia snapped, rising to her full height. "Maybe he'll have fewer bad moods but do you really think he has any control over the vast laws everybody in the galaxy is caged within! You cannot tell me that this is going-" she stopped with a cool look from Han, his lips pursed in pure frustration as he stared at the holo-projector. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm pretty sure they're waiting for you to shut up so they can show us what they want to show us" he commented snidely, pulling Leia back onto the seat despite her snap in protest. "At least hear what they've got to say"

"Thank you Captain. General we can assure you this isn't a waste of your time" Mon smiled as calmly as she could, Leia had to appreciate the woman could handle a lot of things without cracking under the pressure. "We were not able to gather you all before the speech was over, however we have found a news report analysing the beginning of the ceremony and everything said by Vader" she stepped aside and allowed the projection to show.

Atop of a large balcony to the Imperial Palace stood a tall and quite frankly very handsome man, his blondish browning hair seemed to match his perfectly golden eyes and the scar running over his right eye made his tanned face look all the more muscular. Beside him was a woman dressed in a slimming black gown that showed off her figure amazingly, so much so it reminded Leia of those fake dolls she'd have as a child that gave girls unrealistic body expectations, the woman's brown hair fell in curls down her back and pink lips made her cheeks and collarbone pop in the sunlight. While her left arm was threaded through Vader's her right arm held a very small child, a head of blond curls resting down against his mother's chest while his blue eyes looked to his father with admiration.

"I don't like the fact they're all so attractive" Wedge muttered under his breath in disgust.

"You can't call a toddler attractive" Wes hissed from behind him.

"After the death of ruthless dictator Emperor Palpatine our Galactic Empire is taking on it's new leader, Emperor Vader along with his wife and son. Will this fallen Jedi be able to balance a life with his family and ruling an entire empire. Stay tuned as we explain every aspect of our new leaders opening ceremony speech" Han found himself rolling his eyes as the twi'lek woman on screen attempted to engage the little audience she most likely thought she had. The projections switched back to the family of three high up above it's adoring crowd, all standing with large smiles.

"Citizens of Coruscant, Comrades from our neighbouring imperial core planets and people of our entire galaxy watching from their own planets, the knowledge I am about to bestow upon you all is surely going to change many views today. Views of old and young, views of human and alien alike, and especially the views those of the terrorist association the Rebellion 'Freedom' Fighters" the crowd began to roar with boos and hisses at the mention of the rebels causing a few pilots to hurl a few insults back at the projector. "From this day onwards our Galactic Empire will no longer be dictated with an iron fist, it will no longer torture the citizens of our galaxy with it's anti-freedom reign, for Emperor Palpatine is no longer controlling this government. Instead I, Lord Emperor Vader, shall rule from here on until my death with two companions at my side" Vader stepped aside and allowed the woman holding the small boy to step forward, passing over the child to Vader.

"Is she crazy?!" Leia growled to herself. "That poor little boy"

"My first is my beloved and beautiful Wife Padme Naberrie-Vader, the new empress to our Galactic Empire" the crowd filled with applause as Padme waved to the crowd politely, her small smile widening as people shouted words over her beauty and their admiration for her. "And my second, my young son Lucas Vader, Imperial Prince and Second in line to the throne" once again Vader stepped forward and tilted the boy's face towards the crowd, which just grew louder at the sight of the young boy's innocent features.

"What a sweet boy, stick around folks there was a lot more where that came from. I think we can all agree that our new Emperor is going to be a raging success. Back to you Vieta"

Mon re-dimmed the projection as it cut back to a human woman stood in one of the lower streets in Coruscant. The whole room had been stunned to complete silence as every rebel contemplated the result of their situation in front of them.

"How-" Leia muttered as she rose from her chair, the first to break the awkward silence. "But I mean- that's surely impossible is it not?"

"That is, without a doubt, fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and that young woman next to him is Senator Padme Amidala Naberrie. My initial thoughts were she had been preserved in some sort of carbonite and has recently been unfrozen by the emperor or Vader himself, but then it dawned upon me that Anakin Skywalker would not be this young if he had been alive all of these years. He too must have been preserved and is taking on the lie he always has been Vader" Mon explained, her face so plain Leia couldn't decipher her true thoughts on the matter "while it is good news we know of the new Emperor's real identity we are yet to discover what his real plans and motives are, we can't attack without motive as that would make us a terrorist organisation"

"On one hand this guy is a Sith Lord, and Siths aren't very well known for their kind nature, but on the other hand he's a husband and a father. For his son to be so calm around him Vader couldn't treat the boy too badly" Wedge questioned.

"Wait just one kriffing second" Han spoke up. "Are we just going to forget the fact Luke Skywalker is the son of Anakin Skywalker, and how that blond haired blue eyed child looks remarkably like our own Commander of Rogue squadron. Does that not alarm anybody else? I at least thought you'd be interest Princess, Antilles" Murmurs floated throughout the room over Han's claim, some agreeing and others brushing it aside as his hibernation sickness.

"What exactly are you suggesting Solo? Skywalker betrayed and abandoned the rebellion to go on some sort of happily ever after with his father?" Corporal Blin questioned, raising his eyebrows as Han's statement.

"No! He's been brainwashed and somehow regressed to that young age, it'd be kriffing weird if their son was older than his parents. Luke has always wanted family but he knows right from wrong, he's our rebel and he has people who have filled those family gaps in for him. I'm telling every single one of you right here, right now, Luke Skywalker would not have gone down without a fight. Now you lot can do whatever you want on your next attacks, but don't include me unless it has anything to do with getting our Luke back" nobody in the room uttered a word as Han strutted away, leaving everybody behind in stunned silence.

* * *

"And from this day forth our Galactic Empire will grow, we will thrive under our new leadership, we will flourish under the freedom your new Emperor has to offer. The coronation ceremony shall begin shortly at approximately 0800, it will be viewable to the public through the news public streaming across the holonet and I look forward to speaking with you all during the public ceremony later on this evening" Padme smiled, waving her hand regally as she turned and relinked her arm through Anakin's. The family of three gave one final look to the crowd before they glided through the slightly open curtain, Luke sat in the dark lord's arms.

"You were magnificent" Vader smiled gently, leaning down to peck his wife's lips. "I'm almost convinced they preferred you over me, the crowd was going- how did you put it little one?"

"Super duper loud" Luke grumbled, his golden boy persona slowly melting away as the three year old became agitatedly tired.

"Yes that. A true Empress"

"Oh stop it, it was a family effort I would say. Luke you were so well behaved, Mama is so proud of you" she praised, running a hand through his blond hair while he let out a long yawn. "I bet you're sleepy huh? Well we shall go and find Admiral Piett and then you can take a long nap, how about that my angel?"

"No, you go and prepare for the next ceremony, you'll want to re-freshen your make up or whatever it is you women do, I shall take Luke to find the Admiral" Vader insisted, applying a few gentle kisses to Padme cheeks and lips. "Especially with that smudge on your lower lip"

"I had a smudge on my lower lip?! And you didn't tell me?" She gasped, covering her mouth with her petite hands. "What if the public get all riled about it, what if they know what we did?"

"We had a short break from toddler duty, we kissed very-" he paused as he looked into Luke's blue, sleepy and innocent eyes. "Passionately, all married couples do. Now go and freshen up, I'll rejoin you in our chambers once this little one is in safe hands"

"Okay, whatever you say dear. See you in a little while Luke, Mama loves you"

"I loves you too Mama" He slurred, his eyes slowly drooping as he rested against his father's broad shoulders. The two lovers left in separate directions to fulfil their mini-missions before their 30 minutes ran out.

"I walk" Luke spoke up, glancing at the politicians as they strode past his father with simple "congratulations my new Emperor" or "you're son will make a fine leader one day". Vader shook his head with a smile as Luke snuggled his face shyly away from any unwanted attention.

"Not yet Luke, we need to get there as quick as possible. You can walk back to your bedroom with Admiral Piett" Vader comforted, planting a kiss atop his sons head when he found themselves alone in a corridor. "Good boy"

"I always good boy Papa"

"Very true son, I think I can see the Admiral" Vader had instructed Admiral Piett to meet him at the entrance to his own private wing after the speeches had ended as he had watched the ceremony from the politicians balcony below, mainly to keep a watchful eye for any protesters.

"I sees him too" Luke pointed out at the shortish man came into view, leaning up against the wall and flipping frequencies in his comlink. "Hi Adme" Vader bit down on his lip to prevent a laugh erupting from this throat at Luke's new dubbed nickname for the Admiral.

"Hello young Luke. May I just begin by saying the speeches were spectacular my lord" the Admiral began, automatically taking Luke from his father like it was second nature.

"I was good"

"Yes you were my young prince"

"Thank you Admiral. I'd prefer it if Luke isn't present during the coronation ceremony, he hasn't had very much sleep and would not take well to sitting still for hours upon end while Padme and I make declarations and sign documents. I'd prefer you to stay with him the whole time yet if their is any reason for your need to depart assign 2 stormtroopers to stand guard at his room while you're gone"

"Perfectly understood my Lord. Shall I contact you specifically if anything goes wrong with the young prince?"

"Yes, I will be able to respond during the three intervals" Vader explained, taking Luke one last time to give the boy a hug. "Behave for the Admiral and get some force forsaken sleep, you don't want to be sleepy when you get your turn to speak do you?"

"No Papa, I go straight sleep right now" Luke giggled, waving at his father as the man began to descend the corridor. "Buh-Bye!"

"Come on then young prince, let's get you to your bed chambers then" The Admiral smiled.

* * *

 **I can't write political stuff, I really suck at it.**

 **I watched a new hope three times while writing this because I'm ridiculously sad.**

 **So you know those rewrites I promised? The ones that didn't happen? Yeah I'm sorry. I just don't want to be putting stuff out when I don't think it's adequate, I had that problem with my other book 'the little rebel' I was posting for the sake of posting, not because I liked what I was doing.** **However I have now rewritten the first chapter and I am adding slight changes to the other two (nothing so major it affects the plot)**

 **Anyway I got all of my exam results back and I didn't fail anything so that's great! But I do need to improve in science (ughhh science)**

 **I've had so many things to say and now it's come to actually writing them down I've forgotten them because I'm dumb.**

 **Well a boy did take me to watch the new Aladdin a few days ago and I was pleasantly surprised, Will Smith made his own genie and didn't try and copy Robin Williams which I've got to give him at least.**

 **Just in case I don't post again before this (which let's pray I do) it's my birthday on the 24th of June, I'm not even that excited because it's not a special birthday, I'm only turning 15 and I still feel like a 10 year old sometimes. What's scary is that I'm 16 and finished with high school next year. My mum and I are going to see the new child's play so there is that, Mark Hamill is in it and I love horrors so, win win I guess.**

 **Reviews:**

 **PS' reply: I'm good at family fluff, pretty much the only thing I can write XD I haven't even posted the photo yet but my posters did come and let's just say they're amazing and I love them! That poster sounds so epic! Kylo is definitely not a Sith Lord. And that is utter treason that there's no Luke or Anakin. I'm so hype for Ep. 9 at the minute, my dad said if we're lucky he'll take me to see it the day it comes out because I only have half a day at school since it'll be Christmas break. There are so many movies I'm excited for this year, and I've only got 6 more weeks of year 10 then we break up for 8 weeks and lord knows I need a break from school. Thanks for your name suggestions by the way! You know if you have any suggestions with little side story lines or a chapter with a certain family fluff thing going on let me know!**

 **Stregian's reply: those were some great ideas! And I incorporated the first one because it was quite clever, I hope you're enjoying the book so far.**

 **Fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Please leave a review!)**

 **\- Briar x**


	4. A medic's history

Luke pulled a face as Carrie made some sort of cooing noise at his half asleep state. She had hastily woken him to take his painkillers, which consisted of four different swallowable capsules, two ointments which stung like the sith, and a tube he had to stick up his nose and breathe through for five minutes everyday. It had been four days since Vader had rescued him from the terrifying interrogator, three days since his bacta tank dip (he still couldn't smell anything), and only two days to go until he would finally be allowed leave. Tomorrow was his surgery on his head gash and then an extra day in recovery, and then he would be all clear as long as things went to plan. As much as Luke didn't want to be staying with Vader, he would have more luck at escaping with only his father and Admiral Piett watching over him, instead of two Imperials, a head medic, and around 3 other medics who would come in frequently with his pain medication.

Not that he really minded Carrie anyway.

The way she handled him was extremely kind and very motherly, she was good with him when he got ratty due to the pain of his sprained wrist, and she was gentle with him when they did an hour of physio therapy on his legs everyday, Luke didn't think anybody working for the empire could be so sweet and tender. The only thing he wasn't a fan of was her frequent habit of nicknaming him with sickly sweet names such as 'sweetheart' and 'angel', he just had to constantly remind himself they weren't as patronising as 'young one' and 'little one'.

Attempting to refocus his concentration and connection with the force, Luke had chosen multiple things to analyse and focus on. The medic herself was extremely pretty for her age, which he could only assume was her early 40's if he didn't want to be rude and ask, her brown curly hair swept past her shoulders like rivers of melted chocolate and her brown eyes didn't seem to stop sparkling. She was very slender, her white coat thinning at her waist, to Luke it almost felt as if Carrie had a ghostly presence, her pale complexion juxtapose her vibrant aura.

Luke felt a yawn force its way up his throat, but he refused to allow it access into the air. The woman had already seen him...naturally, she didn't need any other reason to label him vulnerable.

"Are you sure you've had enough rest? Your eyes are twitching. Lord Vader will be here soon to check up on you, but afterwards I advice you have a wash, we have a bathing unit in the 'fresher so you won't have to stand in a hydro-shower, and then it's back to bed with you" the medic soothed, tightening the bandage covering Luke's infected gash. He was quick to wince and pull away as she pressed on the wound.

"I'm sorry honey, your painkillers should start kicking in soon"

"It's alright. I think I've slept enough anyway, and a bath does sound quite nice, as long as you won't be seeing me like...that again" Luke felt a blush creep into his cheeks as the woman let out a bell like laugh.

"Alright, but don't worry yourself too much, I've seen much, much worse"

The rebel watched curiously as she stood from her perched position on the bed, collecting the boxes and packets all of his medications came in.

"So, how long have you worked for the Empire?" He piped up, shifting himself into a sitting position.

"Me? Well I graduated seven years after the formation of the Empire, but I've only worked on the Executor for around three and a half years now. Our old head medic, Eudora Yaone, was forced to leave after she fell pregnant with an Imperial Officers baby, it's strictly against our code to be physically intermit with Officers unless you come into the job already married" she explained, sitting herself back down beside Luke. "And what's worse is, she forced it all on him, she was always a bit...frisky. We went to the same medical academy, however she graduated just as I joined the school"

"That's awful! Why would anyone do that?" Luke gasped, causing the medic to smile sympathetically.

"Because some people are just wired wrong, others are misunderstood, but she was just a lunatic" she chuckled, placing her hand atop of his.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, do you have children?"

Carrie remained silent for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"I'd- rather not talk about it if that's alright angel"

"Oh I'm so sorry, if I'd have known I wouldn't have said anything"

"Calm down, its alright Luke. There is no way you could've known, not your fault, now I'm going to book out the main 'fresher so nobody else can use it in the meantime, Lord Vader shall be here soon, you can buzz for me if you need anything" she leant forward and gave him a small smile, tapping his nose with her slender finger.

He had never felt so embarrassed in all his life, all he wanted to do was to go back to the alliance, even just wake up in his bunk room with Wedge and realise it was all a big nightmare.

Ugh he missed Wedge a lot, he was the main pilot who helped him get over the Bespin ordeal, he comforted him when he woke up with nightmares about Vader, convinced him to start eating again and helped him gain regular sleeping patterns.

Luke wanted nothing more than to see Han, who, despite never showing his emotions, always made the time and effort to make sure he was okay.

And most of all he missed Leia. She was like a sister to him, she was always there for him and he tried to be there for her too, they had each other's backs constantly.

Luke was cut off from his thoughts as the doors swished open, revealing Vader and the Admiral stood tall beside one another. He viciously wiped away at the tears he hadn't noticed dripping down his cheeks.

"Whatever is the matter, my young one?"

"Why are you both here?" Luke grumbled,

"I've come to check up on you because as your father that would be my responsibility, and the Admiral will be staying with you until you undergo surgery tomorrow, which I will then collect you from and take you to our private quarters. You will recover better in privat surroundings" Vader stated, watching Luke helpless nod, neither Sith nor Rebel had the energy to fight one another.

'It could be worse' Luke grumbled to himself. 'He could be making me train immediately'

'Don't give me any ideas' his father chuckled through their link, much to Luke's surprise. He shook the feeling away as Carrie returned, a comlink to her lips.

"Yes you can discharge him now" she mumbled into the device, Luke couldn't hide the jealousy he had over whoever she was talking about, wishing he were them. "Good evening m'lord. From what I can gather, Luke seems to be feeling a lot better in himself, his cuts will continue to heal up over time with the ointments prescribed. We've also managed to change our schedules to fit Luke's surgery in at 1000 instead of 1400, the task will be handled by myself, my fellow medic and our medical droid" she stopped to take a small breath, causing Luke to chuckle. "Afterwards I was originally planning on having him submerged in bacta once again but I think he'll be okay after a few hours in recovery, if he notices any changes bring him back to me and we'll have him submerged"

"Congratulations" Vader drawled sarcastically, earning a frown from the medic. For somebody who seemed to be saddened by Vader's presence she sure knew how to challenge him. "if the work continues I may not have to kill you after all" Luke stared at Vader in a horror as he sat on the bed and took his son's hand. Carrie seemed to take the hint as she left the room as quietly as she could, her presence no longer wanted.

"No" the youngest male challenged, glaring at both imperials. "You can pretend to care by leaving your 'most trusted Admiral' with me, who I'm pretty sure didn't join the Empire to babysit your hostages, but either way I'm not going to pretend I want to be here or I want you, because I don't! I absolutely refuse to be taught the dark side of the force, I will never join, understand that Vader. Sharing quarters with a monster like you is only going to make me even more desperate to escape, you should leave me with Carrie, she seems to GENUINELY care about me"

An unsettling silence fell over the three as Luke finished his rant. He couldn't stop his hands automatically raising to shield his neck as Vader's anger bubbled, not that it would make much difference if the man decided to choke him with the force.

"Admiral, inform cell block 2697 they need a cell cleared and-"

"Wait I-!"

"I assume you've learnt your lesson little one, do not press on matters that are beyond your control to change" Vader stated bluntly. Luke crumbled into a ball defeatedly at his father's reply, blinking back the angry tears that welled up in his eyes. Why his father had to be Darth Vader, biggest tyrant in the galaxy after the Emperor he would never know. It was never his mother he cried for, it was always his father and he ended up with HIM. Not to mention the humiliation of being treated like a child was enough to make Luke feel sicker than a wampa on Tatooine.

"I shall wait in the ward m'lord. I wouldn't want to intrude while your son is so- unsettled" Admiral Piett explained nervously, letting himself out of Luke's private room, Luke wished he could be him so badly.

"It is your destiny to join me son. You cannot fight it" Vader stated, placing a hand on Luke's bony hip. The shivering rebel let out a whimper as his father's fingers graced a sore spot on his skin.

"Don't touch me, you're hurting me" Luke whimpered, pulling his leg away from Vader's grasp viciously.

"You're acting like a child Luke. I find it very difficult to understand how you are the hero of Yavin, yet you whine over a sore bruise on your hip? And I only thought you looked like a child" Vader taunted, watching once again as Luke pulled a face of sheer anger.

"I'm not a child!" He grumbled, folding his arms 'childishly'. He knew some of his blond hair had started growing back a few weeks after Bespin, he had loved having dark blond/brown hair as everybody had seen it as a sign of his maturity, but now his light blond hair had began returning and he could very much pass for a teenager, which disgusted him.

"Lord Vader" Carrie spoke up, her finger just leaving the sensory pad as the men turned to face her. "Captain Venka requests to speak with you, may I begin Luke's physio?"

"Do not disappoint me Doctor. I will return to pick the boy up tomorrow" Vader demanded, rubbing a black gloved finger across Luke's palm.

"Yes my lord, of course sir" she reassured him, noticing how the boy glared at both Vader and the Admiral, who was now stood in the doorway. Not too long later Vader left and the young woman continued her work in mild silence, save a few grunts or whines from Luke, who hated his incapability to walk.

"Almost finished. I don't think I am going to reattach your nutrients tubes so you can try to take some solids later on, the bathing unit will be ready in around ten minutes, I'll accompany you there but I'll give you your privacy. I suggest afterwards you get a lot of rest and hopefully tomorrow you will be fit to leave" she comforted. Luke couldn't bring himself to respond, he knew if he spoke so much as a word his angry and exhausted tears would leak down his cheeks, he was tired, sore, hungry, aching, lost, defenceless and weak. Just how Vader most probably wanted him. The medic finished off her work by sticking a thermometer in Luke's mouth, shaking her head at his extremely high temperature.

"That infection is really giving you quite a fever, it's been four days and it's no better, I'll prescribe some more drugs to calm it down" the brunette explained to both the Admiral and Luke. "I will be round to give you one every six hours and hopefully it will be gone by tomorrow"

Admiral Piett watched the woman leave the room before focusing on the boy.

"Lord Vader informed me that until you're openly announced as his son and heir, he plans on assigning me to make sure- you don't escape should I say-"

"Call it what you will but that won't make me like it" Luke snapped, brushing away a tear and he shifted underneath the blankets.

"I don't ever recall saying you must like it" the Admiral laughed, ignoring Luke's pouty lip. "But it is to be done."

Carrie soon returned as quick as she left, much to Luke's relief, and helped him down onto the hard hover stretcher. He wasn't at all sad to be on his own for a while.

* * *

 **Pretty decent chapter, I was up all night doing it and now the sleepiness has hit me in the face. And I have school in an hour and a bit. Yay.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kaeci Charlyss's reply: Here you go!**

 **Reyella's reply: Thank you. It was a sad day yesterday but I find comfort in knowing he isn't in pain (he had two types of cancer and a bone disease that I can't spell in his knees and elbows) but writing helps me stress relieve.**

 **PadawanSkywalker's reply: Wow! What a lengthy review! My favourite kind of reviews because I love reading them and realising someone took the time to type that out for my silly books XD. It's alright about the back thing, it's really kind of you to say that, though it's true that most people say it, but it doesn't mean you mean it any less. If you ever wanted any help with some writing or your titles I'd be more then happy too, just drop a review or we can sort another way of communicating if that'd be easier. I have to agree he is just a kid! I showed my sister's boyfriend a picture of Mark Hamill when he was 26 and said 'how old do you think he is?' And he said 'most likely 15' I laughed quite a lot. Yes it was a reference to Carrie, R.I.P space princess! All year long is a time to play Christmas songs so I don't blame you, glad you're enjoying the book and Thank you again for leaving such a long review, I love getting them.**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**

 **\- Briar x**


	5. Father's comfort

Luke groggily opened his eyes, the room immediately feeling fuzzy and hot. He felt a sudden bursting urge run through his body, as if a few thermal detonators exploded in his stomach, a long train of them running all the way up to his head. The events of the past day started to replay through his mind. He'd remembered the look of pure insanity of the man who had tortured him; he had seen his father's concerned frown under his hood just before he had put Luke to sleep. He remembered the Admiral and his sullen expression, well with a few amused smiles in there. The medic, Carrie her name was, the way she had woke him up gently to take him down to a surgical room in the medbay, he had to be carried on a stretcher for safety precautions but Luke demanded he be allowed to sit up. He had caught glimpses of the other medic (who seemed too familiar for comfort) before she had put him to sleep and here he was now. Despite the fuzzy vision Luke could just about make out three people hunched over the bed, 2 men and a woman, who he presumed to be Admiral Piett, Carrie and his father. He couldn't exactly identify who was who as his vision continued to blur, but he felt a sudden urge to hold the hand of the man to his left. Luke slowly raised his own hand and made an attempt to grab for the much bigger one resting on the rails on the side of the bed, a smile forming on his lips as the leather clad fingers curled around his own in a tight grip.

"Hello kiddo" the woman sighed in her usual sing-song voice. "Try not to move too much Luke, you will be very drowsy for an hour or two and I don't want you to injure yourself even more-"

"I'm sure the admiral will be able to keep the child stationary" Vader cut her off, Luke could feel the annoyance radiating from the woman. A small beeping noise sounded through Luke's head as an object was shoved into his mouth. He allowed it to balance under his tongue as his father caressed his knuckles.

"His temperature won't come down sir. It is unexplainable; I've given him all the painkillers and medication he can take for his body weight. He is extremely under weight and can't take things a child of his age usually could" the frantic medic made Luke's stomach lunge. Not only was he too small for his average age, the woman thought he was 15, meaning he was skinnier than an average 15 year old boy. Han often scolded Luke for his weight issues, Luke had always been skinny, it was just his build but back on the farm they were very limited, Luke remembered he insisted his uncle eat instead of him as his uncle had to work and there wasn't much food to spear. Luke was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the rustling of movement. "If I may sir, I have been requested to tend to a broken collar bone. With the Admiral and yourself watching Luke may I have permission to leave?" Carrie asked. Luke watched as a few of the medics features becoming solid and recognisable, her brown hair and her matching eyes.

"Permission granted" Vader dismissed, waving a hand in an uncaring manner. Luke attempted to speak, to protest in the fact he felt safer with the woman around, but the bursting pain in his forehead refused to allow him, all that escaped his throat was a strangled moan. The silence continued until the sharp hiss of the door shutting sounded and Luke realised he was alone with the men, who finally came into full view, his father to his left and the admiral to the right and further down. Luke ripped his hand away from his father in temper, glaring at the man who fully returned the nasty look.

"The anesthetic will wear off soon son. I advise you get a lot of bed rest as you will be given a day to settle into your new living arrangements before we re begin your training"

The pain it brought was unbearable but Luke could not stop himself coughing at his father's words. He couldn't even speak or stand! How in the forces name was he meant to train?

"N" he stammered, attempting to deflect anything his father would say.

"If you are to go anywhere it will be with Admiral Piett or myself. You will be given an imperial comlink with our frequencies on in case you find yourself lost. If you are to disobey my new rules you will be punished severely. Once you have-"

"N-o!" Luke coughed, retching forward as vomit sat in the back of his throat, threatening every few seconds to over flow into his mouth.

"Be grateful it isn't your new master who is training you, you would've been tortured until you agreed to join. I am going to be using necessary tactics, but don't think if I am disobeyed you will not face consequences. Everything has consequences Luke, and the result for you won't be pleasant" His father stated, lowering the bar that was to prevent Luke from falling in his sleepy state and sitting down on the bed, pulling at Luke's hand. Luke pulled away forcefully, glaring at his father with as much power as he could muster.

"Just a suggestion milord. Maybe the prince would be able to communicate better after having something to quench his thirst?" The Admiral suggested, earning an eye roll from Luke as he referred to him as a prince.

'If he's going to be hovering over me for ages he better call me Luke, not prince or your highness' Luke grumbled in his head.

'Be respectful' Vader hissed back, much to Luke's surprise. The blond knew he was very thirsty but he could hardly lift his hand let alone hold a cup to his lips, and he would rather die a painful death than have his father or his new 'assistant' hold a cup for him to drink, so reframed from nodding. Vader ignored the mutual answer and stood, fiddling with a tube and a dispenser to the left of Luke, who struggled to see what was going on. The Admiral gave him a small smile, which Luke didn't return, causing the man to let a chuckle slip. Luke honestly began to think it was just a game to them and his feelings didn't matter, of course they didn't matter, he was just a person with a strong power Vader wanted to use for his own benefits. His father returned to the two, holding the end of the tube with a rubber cuff hanging off the edge. Luke sucked in his lips as Vader attempted to place the device on his tongue.

"Open your mouth" Vader hissed, holding the device a millimeter away from Luke's chapped, pink and thin lips. The dark lord could feel his patience wavering slightly, and as a result the man reached down and pinched his son's nose, waiting for the boy to gasp for air. As soon as Luke took a breath Vader took his opportunity quickly, wedging the device into his mouth, causing the boy to kick in protest while Vader held it to Luke's face.

"This disrespectful manor had better be down to the anesthetic. This is your destiny Luke. You can no longer fight it, you cannot fight destiny son" Vader growled, flicking the switch on the machine to allow the water to pump its way into Luke's mouth. The boy wanted to protest and continue to kick but the water felt amazing in his dry mouth and his sore throat. Vader had to pull it away as Luke greedily gulped it down, the excess tripping down his chin.

"You are drinking it too quickly. You will vomit if you continue. Then they will force you stay here longer" Vader scolded, ignoring Admiral Piett's amused look at the fight between father and son. Luke nodded and opened his mouth, a calm sensation running down his spine, most likely from Vader. The squishy rubber felt a lot nicer as Vader fitted it in his son's mouth comfortably. Luke figured it wasn't in properly the first time. Again Vader flicked the switch and the two older men watched the '15 year old' drink in sips rather than gulping the fluid down. As Vader once again pulled it away Luke attempted to push up with his hands, just to collapse onto the bed. The admiral stared blankly at the boy while Vader rolled his eyes at his son's weakened state, just to pass off to the admiral that he wouldn't turn any less cold due to his open news of having a child.

"I want to be alone please. It's already bad enough you've assigned me somebody to look after me but I don't want you hovering over me too. You're no father of mine!" the room fell deadly silent as Luke finished, immediately regretting telling the dark lord of the Sith to leave him alone.

* * *

Vader couldn't believe it, of all the nerve that brat had to tell him to practically get lost.

"Admiral, a moment with my son please" Piett nodded and left the recovery room, not before giving Luke an encouraging smile and mouthing the words of 'good luck'.

"You will drop this disrespectful act at once. I will not hesitate to train you as my master would. I'm sure you don't want that do you young one?" Luke shook his head, suddenly feeling vulnerable and scared.

"I won't ever turn to the dark side, why won't you just let me go? If you really cared about me you'd let me go back to the rebels, you'd care about how I felt" Luke whimpered, pushing back his hair and skimming the new stitch in his forehead.

"Luke I'm not just keeping you here for the training, I'm keeping you here to keep you safe, look at all the scars you've got, the battles you've had to see or partake in, there will be no more of that for you. I am not letting you risk your life any longer. I am here to protect you" Luke stared at his father with a look of disbelief.

"So I'm not even allowed to fly when we're on planet?" He scoffed, blinking rapidly as to stop the tears forming in his eyes. He had only been given flying privileges when he was 14, it had been 8 years of his life and it was already being taken from him.

"You enjoy flying?" Vader asked.

"Yes" Luke replied reluctantly.

"Then I will buy you every ship you want" Vader smiled, brushing a hand through his own hair. "As I was saying. Look at how skinny you are son, I wouldn't be surprised if the rebels didn't feed you. You are a prince Luke, the heir to the empire. And you'll be my heir when we take down the emperor-"

"Wh-at?" Luke wheezed, a tear slipping from his shaking blue eyes, no matter how much he tried to stop it.

"The emperor. We must get rid of him to rule the galaxy as father and son. You cannot accomplish that with the Jedi lies. There is no light and dark side, there is only the force but there most certainly is weak and strong and you little one are not strong" Vader watched as a few more tears slipped from his son's eyes, the shaking blue orbs looking directly at him. "Use your emotions son, don't hide them away as you have been taught"

"Stop!" Luke cried, clutching his hair tightly "just stop... I don't want to talk about it anymore" Vader no longer saw a strong willed, powerful, disrespectful Jedi in training. All Vader saw now was a broken young boy, his broken boy. If he ever wanted Luke to turn he needed to emotionally stabilise him. Vader took a deep breath before hooking both of Luke's arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He could feel how much the boy wanted to pull away, but he didn't, he lay there in his father's hold, resting his face on Vader's muscular shoulder.

* * *

 **I'm so tired I can't see straight, I had my lamp on and I have an 18 inch Luke Skywalker (I have a Han too, I want a Leia to complete my trio XD) and his shadow cascaded onto the desk and it looked like a man. I turned my lamp off because my parents woke up and I didn't want them to know I was awake and now I keep seeing a black figure walking across my desk. LUKE STOP HAUNTING ME.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Reyella: 15? Luke definitely hates that. It's quite amusing actually.**

 **Me: legit. I honestly thought about it because saying like the imperial prince was hidden during his childhood because of assassins or whatever makes sense, but then saying they were hidden until they were 22? It doesn't make much sense. Glad you find it funny, I do too.**

 **Stripedfly1001: I'm so sorry I haven't been following this, I didn't realize that I didn't add it to my follows! Really sorry. Hope everything with your family is okay now. As for the chapter(s), looking good! It's great how you made this suitless Vader, other wise it would have been pretty weird. Oh, and this thing about Luke being fifteen? Gold, and his reactions were perfect ) Can't wait for more!**

 **Me: no need to apologise! Even though we are friends I don't want you to feel obliged to read everything I write. My family are alright, it's been hard but we are doing ok now thank you. So happy you're liking it!**

 **PadawanSkywalker: You know what I'm going to say: great chapter! 15 years old?! Luke is gonna (well he already does) hate that! And i love the reference to Carrie Fisher. She'll always be our princess. Thanks for your offer on the titles; I'll consider it. I just wrote a story about a boy (named Luke, lol. All the characters in the story have names referring to Star Wars XD) falling out of a tree and his sister, Jade, catching him called Broken Branch. It was for a school writing project and was super short, but I was limited to 500 words. But see what I mean about titles? Mine is so, generic. I have a hard time and sometimes I feel like I try too hard and then I can't even think. Stories come to me naturally, titles not so much. Okay, enough about me. Yeah, I always thought Luke looked younger than he really was in the movies, but that seemed to make him even more naive and clueless than he really was. (I've read books and Han's opinion of Luke is quite funny) Do you think Anakin acted younger than he really was in the prequels? We were watching Revenge of the Sith a little while ago and my brother said "he's not a boy, he's a man," when Mace Windu said "I don't trust the boy." I told him that cuz Mace was older, Anakin was still a boy to him, but in my head I was like, "well, he's immature and doesn't act his age. Temper tantrums, complaining about his Master, complaining about the Council, complaining about positively everything, never listening to his Master, the list is endless." XD my review is so long and I'm taking even longer to type it because I'm writing all my reviews on my Kindle, with its pathetically small keys and annoying autocorrect. Okay, back to the main point, (XD I went on so many bunny trails in that review.) Great chapter and I'm looking forward to the next!**

 **(And thanks for not judging me about the Christmas music XD. And, I mean, it was Trans-Siberian Orchestra, so it's hard to resist.) Okay I've gotta stop here or I'll keep talking forever XD. And I love how your updates are fast! Bye!**

 **Me: you. Are. The. Best! This review was amazing and I'm so happy you're enjoying the book so far! The book sounds nice, and that title fits it so well, I don't think it's bad at all. Titles don't come naturally to me either, this one has a meaning behind it, so does my little rebel book, the others don't really. I don't really know when it comes to Anakin, he was a moaning brat who didn't appreciate anything, but I never saw him as younger. Luke has always been that sweet little farmboy, whereas Anakin didn't have that, I think it's because he was so negative. It's a bit like this, if something went wrong Luke would be like 'okay so this is bad, I'll come up with a solution while smiling my adorable smile that make my best friends melt' and Anakin would be like 'okay this went wrong, it's Obi-wan's fault! I hate him! He never helps me!" Don't think I don't like Anakin, freakin love the dude XD but I see what you mean. All characters have flaws, I think Luke's biggest flaw is how he changes too fast. In 4 he is this ditzy whiny farm boy who is too adorable for his own good, in 5 he is this clueless kid who wants to make his father proud by becoming a Jedi, and then in 6 BAM perfect Jedi, spectacular at everything! Never does anything wrong! All hale Luke Skywalker. I would really like to see a Luke Skywalker film to be honest, and if they make the Kenobi film I feel like we'll see mini Luke. I don't know why I want one, mainly because he's my favourite (Han is a close second) and because I want to know how he was raised to become the way he was. I read a trivia that said Luke's first act with using the force was when he was six and he found a screwdriver that was lost, his uncle punished him and said he only knew it was there because he put it there, which he didn't. I would like to see that, I want to see the making of our space baby. Honestly talk as much as you want! We seem to have a lot in common!**

 **Phew that was a chat if I've ever seen one!**

 **Anyways, fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever the hell you want with. (Also please review)**

 **\- Briar x**


	6. Sleeping angel

Luke felt the big fat tears roll down his cheeks, his breathing hitching with every shaky breath. His father...wanted him. It was a strange concept for sure, but Luke couldn't deny the happiness the words brought. It if was all true anyways.

"I see you have accepted the truth" Vader mused, running a robotic gloved hand through Luke's hair. He had almost won the battle on Mustafar, he could've saved Padme, and they could've raised Luke together. But Obi-Wan had stopped them. He had cut off Vader robotic arm and took off with his lightsaber like a coward, and before he was able to get to Padme's ship, they were gone. Vader didn't find it hard to imagine a baby Luke, sat in his arms on a nice evening on Naboo, Padme at his side. It would've been the most spectacular ending for them all. Padme would've lived, Luke would've never even seen a battle let alone partake in one. It would've been- magical almost.

"I don't want to turn to the dark side, I don't want to use my anger as a way to control others, b-but I want y-you. Why did you have to turn!" whatever was left of Vader's heart burnt to a crisp at his son's words.

"Luke, oh Luke" He sighed, resting his head atop of his child's "as I have stated, you deserve the galaxy, you deserve everything you want-"

"All I want is a father who cares about me" Luke whimpered, brushing away the tears that still continued to flow.

"You already have that son, I love you more than there are stars in the galaxy" Vader waited for a reply from his son when he noticed how steady Luke's mind was. He was asleep. Vader lay Luke back on the bed, tucking the covers around him as the boy's blond head lolled to the side. Just as he composed himself and sat back up, the medic returned with a small bag in her hand.

"This is the medication I've been giving him for his pain and his temperature, if it doesn't go down you may have to inform his parents to bring him back, or does he have a command leader?" To say Vader didn't like this medic was an understatement. She seemed too intelligent, which of course a medic had to be, but it wouldn't take long for her to piece together their situation, not to mention she reminded him to much of- her.

"I find that to be none of your concern Doctor. I suggest you keep to your occupation" the woman gave him a funny look but shook her head, angering the dark lord even more.

"That child is special; he doesn't deserve to be treated with disrespect. He reminds me of- somebody who was extremely talented"

"May I ask if you're attempting to end your life?" Vader snarled, resting a hand on Luke's. The colour drained from the woman's face in worry.

"No sir, of course not. This boy is special yet you hide so much from me, I am a qualified doctor who has a right to know of my patients backgrounds"

"Luke is a 15 year old from Tatooine. That is all the information you need to know and have a right to know. I request a stretcher be brought in so I can have the child moved to where he needs to be" Carrie looked as if she wanted to argue, but just nodded her head and went to leave the room, shaking her brown curls as she went.

"Shall I send the Admiral in?" She asked with a hint of venom in her voice, yet still her eyes betrayed her.

"You shall" Vader ordered, staring at his son's small features as he slept.

He heard the familiar sound of the door hissing shut and took the opportunity to plant a very quick kiss on Luke's scratched knuckles.

"Milord" Admiral Piett began, re-entering the room and taking a seat next to the dark lord.

"He is to be announced as my heir and my prince" Vader stated, more to himself than to his most trusted Admiral.

"What of the rebellion sir?" He asked worried, glancing down at the sleeping boy. He did appear quite sweet when sleeping, but the admiral knew that boy had a mouth that could run for days.

"They will have no control, Luke is no longer there's, he was never there's, he is mine" Vader brushed aside. "When the boy was 12 he was kidnapped, taken away from me on the Death Star, he has only just been found, mistaken for the pilot who destroyed the Death Star and heavily tortured, the reason as to why he is acting in such a peculiar manner, he was brainwashed. I shall never leave him with droids again, only yourself have the power over this child, as well as myself and of course the emperor"

"Yes sir. The boy and you don't get along?"

"He is frightened easily" Vader lied, easily manipulating Piett's mind, as much as he'd rather not do it. Vader was a dark lord, not a bad person. "They would've emotionally manipulated my son into what he is now, they would've tortured him until he was brainwashed into believing their rebellion propaganda, and I will kill whoever is responsible when I find out"

"Rightly so sir"

Before Vader was able to reply, Carrie returned with four stormtroopers who held the stretcher with a rough grasp. They rounded the bed in silence, resting the edge of the stretcher on the plush mattress. Slipping from his usual dark demeanour Vader used the force to gently shift his sleeping son onto the scratchy fabric of the stretcher.

"I request a follow up in a few days, to see how Luke is coping with the head stitch and to see if his temperature has gone down" the medic asked meekly, officially learning her lesson in angering the Sith, she would bide her time.

"It will be sorted with the admiral later on" Vader brushed aside, watching as Luke twitched slightly in his sleep.

"Y-yes sir, of course milord" she replied, hinting with a small amount of sarcasm. Vader couldn't bring himself to care; his full attention was only on the troopers carrying his boy towards the door.

"Where are we to take him milord?" The first one asked.

"To my person quarters" He instructed, his stomach clenching as the medic raised her brow. "Come Admiral" and without a thank you or a goodbye the group left, Vader taking over and leading the way, Piett remained at the back to make sure Luke looked comfortable and out of pain. The majority of the journey was spent in silence, the occasional glance from a trooper passing by, or a squeal of a droid from a few metres away, but the journey from the medbay to the Sith's quarters was short, much to everybody's relief. Vader slid off his glove to his only fleshed hand and placed it down on a sensory panel, watching as the dark grey door slid open. The troopers followed the man clad in black to a room that the admiral couldn't remember entering before, but when he saw the room it made perfect sense as to why. The troopers didn't seem to pick up on anything, once again resting the edge of the stretcher on the bed for Vader to move the young charge.

"Your service is no longer needed" Vader stated, dismissing the troopers in quite a hurry, it seemed the four were desperate to leave as they left sooner then they arrived. Vader removed his hood and unclipped his cloak, leaving him in his black and grey tunic.

"A captain will be appointed to work with you; if Luke needs you at any time you are to appoint the captain in charge while you tend to my child. I have no doubt that things will go smoothly. I am trusting you Admiral" Vader explained to the quiet Admiral.

"It is an honour to watch over your son sir" the man bowed, resting a hand on his chest.

"You are dismissed. I will inform you if you are need throughout the day. I expect to see you at 0900 tomorrow"

"Yes milord, please inform the prince of my best well wishes when he awakens" Piett stated, slowly exiting the private quarters.

"You've got your mother's nose" Vader sighed, sitting down next to the sleeping boy. "Her angel like nose"

* * *

 **I know the book sounds like it's finished, ending with the title and all but I promise it isn't. Lots more to come! XD I'm quite proud of this chapter which isn't like me as you know, I hate my writing.**

 **The part where it says 'he was the dark lord, not a bad person' I really wanted Luke to be like 'I beg to differ' through the force but I thought it'd ruin the mood.**

 **Another thing, I just want to clear up that I know Piett has a first name (Fimus I think) but I prefer to call him by his last name, in case anybody thought I didn't know XD.**

 **Here are the reviews from last chapter.**

 **Reyella: the last scene was cute.**

 **Me: I mean I know you read my book the little rebel so you probably know by now Luke, cuteness and I mix together very very well!**

 **Stripedfly1001: haha Luke you need to drink slower XD. Don't want Darth Deadbeat to get mad at you, now**

 **Me: I think this is my favourite review left by you on my books all together XD Darth deadbeat XD.**

 **PadawanSkywalker: I'm the best? Wow, that's a pretty good compliment. So true about Anakin, he was a moaning brat, but somehow he's still one of my favorite characters, XD. Maybe cause of how he is in the Clone Wars. His banter with Obi-Wan and Anakin is so funny. I don't think any other character could beat Padme, in my opinion though. She's so amazing. I've gotta say, Padme is my favorite Star Wars character, followed by Obi-Wan, Leia, Anakin, and Qui-Gon. Han and Luke are up there too, but Im more of a prequels girl I think cause the Jedi interest me, but I dunno. Both trilogies are great. Sequel trilogy is good, but not as much. Seeing as those two are the only ones i own, they're the ones I've seen the most though, XD. My mom hates Star Wars with a passion (what is wrong with her?!) so she doesn't let me get the other ones at the library much because then I'll watch them so many times before we have to return it, XD. Besides, my library almost never has the other movies except for Revenge of the Sith, which is too sad to watch over and over. I mean, Padme dies! It's horrible. The twins are born though, which is pretty cool. Did you know they used the same baby for both of them? They're adorable. I really hope they put a little Luke in Kenobi. That would be adorable! A Luke movie would be so good too! Okay, I think I've ranted long enough. This is so weird, cuz I'm more of a shyer girl who reads a book instead of talking to people, but here i am, talking away! I can't imagine you'll put this in the next chapter, XD. Great chapter. I'm eager to see Luke out of the medcenter and see what sort of trouble he'll get into. By any chance do you think we'll see R2 make an appearance? I can imagine him like breaking into the medcenter to see Luke or something. That'd be so funny. Bye for now!**

 **Me: yes you are the best! Anakin is up there on my list too XD my favourite prequel character is Obi-Wan followed by Padme, and my favourite OT is Luke followed by Han, Leia not too far behind as I love her too! The jedi are cool but I will always hate the no attachment rule, I can see where they're coming from but still, I don't like it. My mum doesn't like it either. SHE SAID MARK HAMILL WASNT CUTE AND I TOLD HER SHE NEEDED TO SEE THROUGH THE LIES OF THE JEDI. I did know that haha, not that I have googled things like that before... to be honest that makes me happy you're comfortable talking to a dope like me!**

 **Anyways, fave it, follow if, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review!)**

 **\- Briar x**


	7. Obey the rules

Several hours had passed since Vader had been to check on his son, not that he had checked on him frequently; or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself. Luke was going to be very tiresome, rule breaking most likely every day, Vader wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared to raise his child. Deciding it was then socially acceptable to check on Luke once again he stood from his desk in his own half of their newly shared quarters and made the quick journey into his son's room. The room itself was traditionally black, black walls, black sheets that covered Luke's tiny body, almost all black; spare a few grey items that littered the shelves. After leaning over to check Luke's sweet features lined in a small smile as he slept Vader was about to leave, reassuring himself everything was fine when Luke let out a moan. It finally occurred to him he most likely would've gone insane if he'd raised Luke alone, newborns required a lot of attention and he knew if he was getting worried over his teenaged son, a baby would've been a nightmare. Again another whine echoed around the room, the boy twisting uncomfortably before his son's blue eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh" he grumbled tiredly, pulling the blanket up and over his head.

"Good afternoon young one. How did you sleep?" Vader asked, perching on the edge of the bed. He gently grasped the covers in his hand, pulling it from Luke slightly to reveal his face.

"Fine" the boy muttered, scrunching his eyes up. Vader brushed a hand through Luke's hair, the soft feeling of it tickling at his glove.

"I'm going to address some rules with you, especially while you're in this state as I am almost certain you will be a bit more compatible" Luke scowled at the accusation, ignoring the way Vader ran a finger down his cheek.

"Alright" he whined, Vader made a mental note in his head that Luke wasn't a 'morning person' as some would call it.

"First of all, you are not under any circumstances to roam the ship without somebody with you and as of yet that somebody should be myself or Admiral Piett. Once you have been announced to the galaxy as my son you may be allowed to do so with two stormtroopers. As for the moment keep in mind the Admiral and I have real work to do, if your issue is finding difficulty in entertaining yourself you are to keep it to yourself, the Admiral will pay you visits frequently throughout the day however he will only be giving you a tour of the ship in his free time"

"You're giving me a headache and you've only just begun, I don't speak fancy imperial" Luke groaned, once again pulling the covers over his head. "Can this not wait until I'm a little more awake? It's not like I'm listening anyway"

"You'll most definitely need to learn how to speak it as the heir to the empire, the vocabulary I've heard come from you is atrocious" Vader stated dryly. "Time won't wait for you Luke. Now I shall continue, you will be given a comlink to contact myself or the Admiral if needed, it will be blocked from receiving frequencies that are not saved, as well as you will not be able to send anything to frequencies that are not saved" Luke felt his hopes crash to the ground, he now had no way of contacting the rebellion, and it most likely read on his face as his father rubbed his thumb over Luke's hand soothingly. "The comlink is to be used if you're lost, in danger, hurt or have been hurt by somebody else. In three days time I will begin your training with some light meditation for you to channel your emotions" Luke felt his head blur as his father continued, trying his best to keep himself awake and alert. "When you're roaming the ship with whoever you've tricked into taking you, you're to be on your very best behaviour and anything less will serve some form of punishment and I WILL be notified. If we're together you are to address me as Lord Vader for the moment, once you've been introduced as my son you may address me as Sir or Father"

"Is that all?" Luke snapped, the rules blurring together despite only a few being addressed.

"The disrespectfulness will not be tolerated son and I will punish you for it if it continues. You will order meals from the panel on the wall and it will be brought to you via droid, while you will be able to pick your meals if I feel you are making idiotic choices with your diet I will take control over what you consume for however long I see fit" Luke just nodded, clearly fed up. "While I am away you will be given many datapads to educate yourself, as I am aware you were raised on Tatooine, the schooling system is not up to the standard of what any school should be and I'm assuming you're not the brightest intellectually"

"Did you just call me stupid?" Luke scoffed, attempting to sit up in anger.

"I merely stated the schooling system isn't up to date. However whether you're a bright child or not there is always room for improvement, wouldn't you agree?" Vader asked, grasping Luke by his under arms and hoisting him against the headboard, just for the boy to smack his hands away.

"I guess so" Luke pondered, his face a little red. "So don't leave the room, if I do it's with supervision, again I don't need a babysitter but whatever. You're Lord Vader for the moment, I have to start meditating in a few days, I have to tutor myself, what I eat will be monitored, anything else?" Luke asked, his sleepy state melting away almost in an instant.

"I will ask to see how much work you have completed at the end of every day, if you have not completed enough I will serve you a punishment, and you will be punished for disrespectfulness-"

"What are the punishments?" Luke gulped, clutching the bed with shaking hands. Vader almost pitied how easily Luke slipped into a crazed shock. It was a tragic thing for the boy to have to go through.

"What do you deem a punishment son?"

"Well my uncle use to take away my model ships, he broke one once to teach me a lesson and I had a huge tantrum over it, I was about 7 though so that was acceptable in some light. He would also take away my privileges like going to tosche station or hanging around with Biggs. He only ever hit me if I did something really bad, I remember once he hit me after I came in late on the night the sand people take a hostage; it's a sort of ritual of theirs. I use to be scared of them when I was very little; oh sand people are like-"

"I detest sand people" Vader commented dryly, confusing Luke immensely. "Continue"

"You know what sand people are?"

"I was raised on Tatooine just like yourself son, but it's not a matter I wish to discuss" Luke nodded respectfully and placed his hands in his lap, he would push matters later.

"So I tried to come in secretly and he caught me, he grabbed me by the hair and hit me across the face. I burst into tears" he chuckled, blushing a little at the ending. "But whenever my uncle made me upset to the point I'd cry my Aunt would go mental at him, and boy did she!"

"Did you have an enjoyable childhood son?" Vader asked, placing a hand on Luke's knee. Luke nodded gently before his features began to twist into a grimace.

"For the most part, yes. Even though it was boring home life was good, although me and uncle Owen fought he still loved me and I loved him, I adored my aunt Beru who use to tuck me in at night until I was around 16 I'd say. But other things not so much, I was bullied you know? Battered to the ground on the hottest day in 4 years when I was 8, I almost died when Biggs found me and took me home. This guy called Fixer didn't like me, I never knew why though. He was the biggest of the group so the others followed his lead, especially his girlfriend Camie who use to make fun of me for having shaggier hair then most boys did" Vader sucked in a breath at the thought of somebody hurting his child, and whoever these people were would most definitely pay sooner or later.

"Those bullies knew you were special, and when we introduce you to the galaxy we will include how anybody who wronged you will pay" Vader smiled, running a hand through his own hair.

"Father!" Luke gasped, smacking a hand over his mouth in realisation he'd just called Vader by his respectable title as his parent.

"Calm down son, I never said anybody would come to harm but sometimes the most powerful weapon is the brain. I'm sure they will drive themselves crazy over it" Luke didn't understand why he found himself chuckling at the joke, resting his hand on top of Vader's. The older of the two stood and rounded the bed, resting down next to Luke and wrapping an arm around his slender shoulders. It was a miracle Luke didn't tense at the touch but rather leaned into it instead, cherishing the contact. He couldn't deny how much he'd wanted a father, and now he was getting one. He wasn't getting a dark Sith Lord, he was getting a father.

"Anymore rules I need to know of?"

"You must be in bed by 2200, is that clear?" The dark lord watched his son blanch in horror.

"Did you just assign me a bedtime? Like a child?" Luke scoffed a disbelieving look on his face.

"Perhaps I did, call it what you will son. It is a rule of mine and therefore is to be obeyed"

"That's not very fair father" Luke groaned, resting his head against the man's arm "I'm guessing you're going to be back late every night, by the time you're back I-" the boy stopped himself, shaking his head as if he were stopping a volcano of words erupting from his chest.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind" Luke brushed away "2200 it is; Father?"

"Yes son?"

"Um well you know how I was captured and thrown into a cell, but before you got me back we had to go through that process of torture" Vader winced as he brought it up, the Sith needed to address that with Luke but right then didn't seem an acceptable time.

"Yes?" He added warily.

"Well R-2 came with me. He must've still been in my ship, did you- by any chance collect him? And if not would you go and send some troops to check for me?" Vader immediately put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop his fits of laughter. "Are you laughing at me?" Luke chuckled, grasping his father's arm.

"Perhaps I am. I will com Admiral Piett to wait with you while I go and collect the droid myself, we did managed to retrieve him yet he was sent to matinance to be searched for rebellion information"

"I still don't need a babysitter" the blond teenager grumbled, folding his arms "even if I do have to pretend to be 15 which I'm still not happy about, I don't need somebody to look after me all the time-" Vader held up a hand to silence Luke, who knocked it out of the way as his father began to speak. Luke didn't exactly listen to Vader as he began talking to the com instead of him but that didn't stop him wandering a few things about the admiral. Did he know Luke was really 22? Did he know who Luke was in a sense he was the Death Star pilot? Did he-

"You do have clear understanding I'm not attempting to embarrass you Luke, what would happen if somebody broke in here and tried to assassinate you?" Vader cut him off, clearly finished with the com.

"Arm me? With my saber or my blaster" Luke reasoned.

"Out of the question" Vader stated sternly, giving his son the look that clearly displayed he was no longer joking.

"Alright, and I have to be one hundred percent respectful to him at all times" Luke continued with a sarcastic drawl. Vader frowned at the boy with a shake of his head.

"With a captain or a lieutenant I am not overly fussed on how you respond to them, although I expect the basic level of manners as any parent would. But an Admiral, and especially Admiral Piett who is going out of his way to come and protect you deserves at least a level of respect"

"Yes father" the blond muttered dejectedly. Luke wasn't one to be rude to anybody, he was raised with great manners and was nearly always polite, but imperials never seemed worthy of his politeness. A swift knock at the door pulled Luke from his thoughts as Vader pulled the door open with the force. Admiral Piett strode in with a quick bow.

"My lord, your highness" Vader stood and smoothed out the edge of the Luke's sheet.

"I'm going to retrieve an item from the maintenance chamber, you are to wait with Luke until I return" Vader ordered.

'Pay Admirals respect he said' Luke sneered in his head 'bossing them around is respectful!'

'You're walking on thin ice son' Vader warned through the force. Piett could clearly make out some form of communication had passed between the two as he took a few steps away to give them some space.

"I will return shortly" he added out loud.

"Please be quick!" Luke called after him.

* * *

 **So that was long, and dumb, and quite frankly horrid.**

 **Reviews!**

 **PadawanSkywalker: Beautiful chapter! This was so cute! I'll be waiting for the next chapter, where I hope to see Luke up and at 'em again. Sorry, this review is short, but I'm so tired right now I can barely function. And it's only 6 pm! Doesn't mean I won't stay up late to read Fanfiction though...**

 **Me: legit me in a nutshell! I went to sleep last night before 10pm which isn't like me at all, woke up at 2am and stayed up reading fanfiction and watching ANH and TESB on repeat.**

 **Reyella: aww! So adorable!**

 **Me: thank you! I actually like that chapter XD**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**

 **\- Bri x**


	8. Rebel attack

Luke well and truly hated everything that was going on in front of him, despite it just being the admiral perched on the desk chair, scanning through a datapad. His plan to escape was a little shaky and would definitely need some improvements but he couldn't act upon it for a few weeks so it wasn't an issue just then, the issue was keeping it from his father.

"Can you go and sit in the other room?" Luke asked through gritted teeth, trying to be as polite as he could. Luke wasn't one to be rude to anybody, if he so much as rolled his eyes at a guest back on the farm his uncle would give him a proper tanning, and of course he didn't hate the man personally, he hated the fact he had a babysitter at 22 years old. He was NOT a child!

"I'm sorry your high-"

"Luke, please just call me Luke, if it makes you feel any better everybody else can address me as your majesty or whatever, but if you're going to be hovering over me all the time then I'd prefer Luke, especially if we are alone" the man eyed him skeptically but nodded still.

"Alright then. I was instructed to sit in here with you, your father prefers his instructions performed exactly how he asked" The Admiral explained. Luke could sense the man shaking his head as the younger of the two huffed and turned over in a pout. "I'm not an infection child, I'm here to ensure your safety, surely a functioning human who will be easier to talk to would be better than a few droids who are programmed specifically for the task of looking after you?" Luke had no clue as to what the man was talking about, but it would be pretty agreeable if it made any sense.

"I still don't like this, I'm not too bad with a blaster or a saber myself, I don't need to be watched" Luke snarled, glaring at the man who smirked patronisingly. "And don't call me a child"

"You're 15, 3 years until you stop being classed as a child, you are very much one as of this moment"

"My gut is telling me this will be a miserable 3 years"

"Is it now? It doesn't have to be quite so miserable if you just accept a few things. It isn't uncommon for teenagers to think they're adults and in some aspects you are, but you're still a delicate young man who may not always be able to protect himself, especially if so many people will be after you-" he began, placing his dimmed datapad on the desk with a small smile.

"I am not delicate!" Luke snapped, straining himself to sit upright, his muscles screaming at him for some rest.

"You're going to make this hard for both of us aren't you Luke?" Piett chuckled, standing from the seat at the desk.

"I'm not making it hard, you're making it hard by being here" it only just occurred to Luke how much he was acting like a spoilt brat, and if the admiral told his father that wouldn't end well, but he'd worry about that later; right then his head was a bit disoriented and he didn't want to see the man who'd be watching him for however long it took him to escape.

"I have to be here to ensure your safety, your father appointed me to you, his son, because he wants to make sure you're safe. As I said I was asked by your father, are you saying your father is making this hard for you?" It made Luke laugh, the man thought he could worry him into obliging.

"If you think I'm scared of him you're mistaken, and I will say it to his face with you in the room, this isn't going to work" the room fell silent. Luke knew he had won argument flat out, but his mind was drifting to the shouts and loud noises coming from outside. Piett seemed to hear it to as he sat closer to Luke protectively.

"Your father told me you out grew the droids and found ways to turn them off, ending in the predicament you were in a few days ago. How did you learn to do that?" Piett asked, catching Luke off guard.

"I-I found out how to power them down by accident, but after I liked to do my own thing" He lied, it was partly true that he found out how to power them down back on the farm and he used it to his advantage, but of course the lie element was still there.

"I see, a bit of a trouble maker I assume?" He chuckled, making Luke smile just a little.

"Not really, I just prefer being independent. I wanted to be a pilot but like that's going to happen"

"A pilot?" Piett asked in surprise "much like your father, you will be able to fly just most likely not as frequently as you'd prefer"

"I just want to fly, I don't care for how long or who with" Luke admitted, using what his aunt use to call his 'cute face' to emotionally manipulate the admiral.

"I see, well I'm sure that could be arranged at some point, I've been told that-" the admirals comlink began to bleep suddenly; he quickly unclipped it from his belt and listened. Luke tried to strain to listen too but there was so much noise all around him, almost like blaster shots. He watched as the Admirals bored expression morphed into a worried frown.

"Luke get down under the bed! Quickly!" He yelled suddenly, reattaching his comlink.

"What! Why?!" Luke shouted, his yell almost drowned out by the now extremely loud blaster fire.

"Just do it, don't be defiant or you won't live to tell your father it wasn't working" Luke nodded despite his instincts telling him to continue the fight. He slid off the bed, shuffling under the frame with a big struggle; his injuries just knew when to start playing up. The now trembling blond could see the admirals black boots run towards to the door, which he left open after exiting. Luke could barely see him in the dark but he could make out a body hidden in the corner of the hallway, blaster at the ready, he would never admit it but he was beginning to get a little scared. It made Luke's stomach churn, what was going on? Who was shooting? Was it a drill set up by his father for the admiral? To see if he could protect Luke?

"Look for the prince!" Somebody yelled, the voice sounding extremely familiar. How would anybody else know?! Only his father and the admiral knew! Luke had to slam his hands over his ears as a humongous crash sounded, ripping at his eardrums like knives.

'Luke where are you?!' His father's frantic voice sounded in his head.

'Under my bed, father what's going on?!' He called back, watching as the Admiral pulled his blaster to his chest, stood in position.

'It appears we have a rebellion spy, as word has spread the empire has a prince' Luke's eyes were immediately drawn to the admiral, he knew he was right not to trust him! He was about to reply when the door to their quarters slid open and Piett shuffled further into the darkness.

"Come out from your hiding spot little prince, we won't hurt you, we're here to take you away from the empire, to free you" Luke's eyes widened in realisation. That was Adon Fox. The two had never had a good relationship after Bespin, Fox was convinced Luke was an imperial spy and after this he would most likely confirm it. Two others followed their leader as they all slowly began advancing into his room. Luke wanted to jump out and rush into their group, to run away with them and explain all the horrible things he'd been forced to do; but the other half of him wanted the admiral to shoot them down so he could get up and see his father and R-2, if R-2 ever made it back.

"Check around the room, under the bed, in the 'fresher and through the cupboards, we want this imperial brat alive!" The ringleader finally yelled, losing his temper as nobody emerged.

"Sir did you see the face of the prince? When you found out they had one?" One of the rebels asked; they sounded young and Luke couldn't really tell who it was. When had Adon seen his face? Unless he was the undercover imperial and not Piett, which made so much more sense in Luke's head.

"Oh yes, but I'd rather wait for the grand reveal before we tell anybody, the council will be most pleased and we'll have an execution of treason"

"Treason?!" The other one gasped. "It was-" Luke let out a hiss as his shoulder hit the top of the bed, his deep wound sizzling with White pain.

"Shhh" Adon whispered, storming towards Luke's hiding place. "I know you're under there little prince, so why don't you slide out and we can do this the easier way? Or you could stay there and we can yank you out and we do it the hard way" Luke couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. He couldn't even see the admiral anymore, he was doomed, he was dead either way. "Not so big and strong now are you?" Luke was about to push himself out from under the bed when the sound of three blaster shots rang in Luke's ears and he watched as the three rebels crumpled to the floor. The admiral didn't even need to say anything, Luke grasped his out stretched hand and let himself be pulled by the man who had just saved his life.

"Are you alright Luke?" The boy shook his head, clutching the admirals hand tightly. Piett grabbed Luke from under his arms and lifted him onto the bed before laying him down. Piett kicked the dead bodies out of his way as he grabbed his comlink that must've fallen from his belt. He returned to Luke and wrapped the blanket around him, placing two fingers to the boy's wrist, realising his pulse was rapidly increasing.

"Luke, I need you to nod if you can hear me" but Luke couldn't nod, he felt frozen in place, as if his whole body was stone. He watched Admiral Piett unclip his comlink and began to contact his father.

"Sir I have the rebellion spy here now, although requested alive he was shot down by myself due to being a risk to the prince" he began, keeping his fingers on Luke's arm.

"I will have a medic sent to you once the rebels are taken care of, where is he now?"

"Luke is lying on his bed, but he is shaking and his pulse is increasing rapidly, he may have gone into shock"

"The medic will be there as soon as possible"

"F-father" Luke coughed, his throat all of a sudden hoarse; but the contact was cut off before Piett could pass it over to Luke.

"You need to keep breathing gently, in through your nose and out through your mouth"

* * *

 **This wasn't too bad, I've done better but I've done worse. So you know how I told everyone Halloween was my favourite holiday after Christmas? Yeah not so much anymore. I was dumped last night, I then found out the boy was caught snogging another girl and when she didn't want to do anything else with him he text me at 4 in the morning asking me to get back with him. After he left me crying in the middle of a field last night. Dickhead. Yesterday I was so upset and now I'm just angry. And I missed our horror movie marathon since I was sat on my own crying for half an hour so I was late home anyway! So I stayed up till 3 watching the a new hope and empire to cheer myself up.**

 **Here are the reviews from last chapter.**

 **Reyella: Luke really hates Piett doesn't he?**

 **Me: he did, hopefully not so much after he just saved his life**

 **Goldberry (G): Can't wait to see how this continues!**

 **Me: here's a new chapter!**

 **Stripedfly1001: So cute how Vader wanted to strangle and hug Luke at the same time. Very believable!**

 **Me: I feel like everybody has wanted to hug Luke and strangle him at the same time before but it's just so Vader. Glad you liked it!**

 **PadawanSkywalker (G): this was a pretty good chapter! Yay, R2's gonna make an appearance! (He's my favorite droid, if you don't count BB-8. I can't decide who I like better XD) Thanks for including him! Yes, the no attachment rule is super annoying. This is gonna sound super dumb, but I've wanted to be a Jedi for like a long time. It's like, if someone asks me what I want to do for a living, I always say 'I don't know yet' because I'm definitely not going to tell them i want to be a Jedi! That probably sounds super immature cause I'm 15, but hey, I know you won't judge me! If I were a Jedi, I'd have a super hard time with that rule. Your prequel favs are the opposite of mine XD. You like Obi-Wan (best. Jedi. Ever.) then Padme, whereas I like Padme first then Obi-Wan. Oh heavens, now I'm rambling. See you next time!**

 **Ps. Your mom said Mark Hamill wasn't cute?! He's adorable! My mom said, and I quote, 'he's ugly' and i said he wasn't, but we were watching the Last Jedi, where he's not exactly cute anymore, but he's not ugly. Moms can be so confusing and they just don't understand their daughters' Star Wars obsessions sometimes...**

 **Me: I'm 14 so I know what you mean about the maturity thing, Jedi are amazing and if you want to be one, go be one! XD I want to be a Disney princess with a lightsaber so I'm not much different from you, well I want to be a journalist/reporter but my back up is Jedi Disney princess. My whole phone is just filled with the OT trio behind the scenes and the amount I have of baby faced Mark Hamill is a little worrying (ask stripedfly1001, she's seen it XD) and to be honest even though TLJ isn't my favourite he's still alright looking for an old man, not cute but certainly not ugly. My ex boyfriend fed my Star Wars obsession unhealthy and even though we aren't an item anymore, I'm keeping the Star Wars things he bought XD. Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**

 **\- Bri x**


	9. From love to loathe

Admiral Piett rubbed his thumb across Luke's sweating forehead for what felt like the millionth time. The medic still hadn't shown up and the boy was still frozen on the bed, his eyes wide and his body solid. The Admiral honestly felt bad for the boy, shut in a room with a complete stranger, wanting his father and just generally confused, it was a lot for a child of 15 to take in. He wouldn't deny he already felt very strongly towards the boy, which wasn't normal for the usual cold man; but something certainly stood out to him.

"Still not talking?" Piett asked warily, ignoring the death glare from Luke that most likely meant 'I can't you moron'. "Is there anything you want me to do to help Luke? I can get you a drink or some dinner, but I know you won't want to be spoon fed will you?" Luke scrunched up his nose in distaste before shifting his eyes to the Admiral's thumb rubbing at his temples; the boy's face seemed to relax at the massaging motion. Piett immediately took the hint and continued to rub the young boy's head. It didn't take long for Luke's fingers to loosen, followed by his toes and his feet; his whole body seemed to deflate as he sunk into the mattress.

"Feel-" Luke stopped to let out a cough "-bit better"

"Let me get you some water, and then your father should be back soon. It's been a good few hours" Luke lifted his head to sip the water he had been handed quicker than expected. After finishing off half the cup he gave it back to the Admiral and lay down, cherishing the coldness in his dry mouth. "Luke I know all you have done is sleep these past few days but it is late and getting some sleep is still needed to help your injuries"

"I have to stay awake to make sure my father is fine, he won't- you know about the force right?" Admiral Piett raised his brow but nodded in reply. "Well we can talk to each other through a link because I have it to and also because I'm his son but he won't talk back to me"

"I'm sure he is fine, but if you'd rather stay awake you may. I have some work to do over there. You know what to do if you need me"

Luke's plan to stay awake and wait for Vader went to pieces as soon as the boy's head hit the pillow for the third time.

"Sleep well young prince" the Admiral smiled as he noticed Luke's light snoring from his position in the desk chair. He rose from his seat and dimmed the lights in the room, only a small flicker of light shone so he could continue to work.

"If you call me by that name one more time" he heard the sound of Vader's voice through the walls; he had almost thought that had been Luke yelling at him for calling him the young prince. A small droid could be heard bleeping back angrily to the dark lord but Piett could only understand a few droids that didn't speak basic, and this one wasn't one of them. "Luke will most likely be asleep, you are to be silent upon entering and if you wake him I'll have you burnt" He was now positive it was Vader. The door to the quarters opened with the famous noise they always made, and the click of boots began echoing around the hallway. Vader immediately walked into Luke's dimly lit bedroom, walking straight over to the boy and planting a kiss on Luke's head. To say Piett was shocked would be an understatement, he had just watched the dark lord, a Sith, a force sensitive and his boss kiss his little boy on the forehead.

"Oh son. I'm very grateful you're ok" he sighed, removing his hood and giving his boy another small hug. The droid that stood in the entrance way let out a series of whistles. "If you call me by that name once more I will rip you apart droid"

"Milord" Piett stated, holding back his smile with great ease. "He has only just fallen asleep. He wanted to wait for you but after a while I insisted because he looked so tired"

"Thank you Admiral. You have proven yourself not only loyal to the empire, not only loyal to me, but loyal to my son. I wish to be updated on the situation" The next 10 minutes sped by as the two men talked about the assassination rebels and how the situation was handled.

"Once they were killed my mind was set on Luke and getting him to calm down. I was very surprised myself when Luke went into shock. He never came across as the person to have that sort of issue. I contacted a captain to come and rid the bodies; I spent the majority of the night trying to calm Luke and he just fell asleep as you returned sir" the Admiral explained. Vader nodded in an understanding manner, watching as the droid made its way over to Luke.

"Be quiet and don't wake him" he hissed. "That droid is more trouble than he is worth"

"The droid is important to Luke?" Piett asked curiously, picking up the few datapads he had brought with him to work on while he watched the imperial prince.

"Indeed. R2-D2, he is a bad influence on my son but he makes Luke happy which is all I want, but if it gets too much with a grumpy teenager and an astromech droid making the situations worse power him down" both men shared a smile as Vader led him to the door. While the moments were few and far between the two were able to sit down and have a joke with one another but Vader found it highly unprofessional and tried to reframe from it the best he could. "You have my gratitude and my respect Admiral" Vader stated once again.

"Thank you sir. I will protect Luke at all costs. He is safe with me" and the door snapped shut as the man began walking away.

* * *

Once Vader had changed into a comfier tunic and taken off his cloak and boots he made his way back to Luke, who was fidgeting in his sleep. He rested a hand on his head and sent him calming breezes to aid the fidgety child. The medic he had requested was unable to get to Luke due to the attack but he seemed fine to Vader, it would have to wait until Luke awoke before anything was done about it. R2 whirled around to face the man, beeping away happily.

"You're going to wake him. And don't you dare call me Anakin, that name has no meaning to me. You should be grateful you are even here" R2 didn't seem to accept it as he began whistling to Luke, attempting to get a response from the child. Luke let out a groan and grabbed his father's hand in his sleepy state, pulling on it and resting his head down. Vader chuckled and attempted to pull away but the boy whined in protest.

"Luke, Luke I need my hand"

"You stole mine, I'm stealing yours" he replied, his eyes half open. Vader knew Luke wouldn't have said that if he were truly awake so he smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Is that so?" Vader smirked. R2 whistled in an attempt to catch Luke's attention.

"Hello R2" he mumbled before his blue eyes opened in surprise. "R2! You're here!" The boy attempted to sit up but pathetically fell off the bed, toppling into Vader's lap. Both males stared into one another's faces before they both burst into fits of laughter. It was music to each of them. Luke had never heard Vader laugh properly and Vader had always wanted to hear Luke's melodic laugh.

"A-are you alright?" The dark lord coughed, wiping a tear from his eye at the extent of their laughing fit.

"I think so, my stomach hurts, not from the laughing from my bruises" Luke told him, allowing his father to pick him and put him back on the bed.

"I'll retrieve some painkillers for you. How are you feeling after the events of today?" At this Luke's smile fell from his face, replacing it with a sad frown.

"I'm okay now; I don't think I've ever been so scared. Sure I've been hunted by bounty hunters, fought in battles, fought in combat. Me and Han got into a first fight once and I got pulverised but I wasn't even scared then. I think it's because people I considered on my side, on my team are now out to get me. I'm just glad the only person who knew it was me is dead, if Leia ever found out I'd never forgive myself. I'd end myself to be honest"

"Don't ever say that!" Vader snapped, the happy emotion they had both shared disintegrated. "What a foolish thing to say, over a girl"

"She isn't just a girl! She's my best friend! She's like a big sister to me! It's not because I love her like that, that's what Han is for but she's gone and lost him to"

"The whole galaxy will know soon" Vader added, standing from his position on the bed. "Now go to sleep"

"You can't just leave me like this, you haven't even asked if I feel any better from all my injuries!"

"Do you?"

"No!"

"You've been asked. Go to bed" and with that Vader stormed away, leaving Luke with his droid and a frown on his face. He hated going to sleep angry but he hated the thought of Leia's broken hearted face when she found out who this new prince was more. He wasn't going to leave this unfinished.

"Father!" He yelled. "Father I need those painkillers!" But the dark lord ignored him. "Please my stomach hurts, I think all my cuts and bruises are infected!"

"Bruises don't get infected Luke. Go to bed" the man yelled back.

"And I think I'm going to be sick!" That sure got the dark lords attention as he stormed out of the small office like room and made his way to his son, who he grabbed roughly and threw over his shoulder. "That hurt!" Luke thought he was being carried to the 'fresher but the walk was a little too long for just across the room. Vader sat his son down in a chair and sat down at the desk, pulling out the stack of datapads from a drawer.

"If you're so insistent you don't want to sleep you can start your tutoring now" Vader insisted. Luke glared at him and picked up a datapad.

"History of the empire" he read before throwing it back on the desk "I'm done. Look I don't want to fight father but couldn't you at least let me tell Leia I haven't betrayed her, she is my only friend"

"What about that Solo"

"That Solo is in carbonate because of you" Luke shot back "and when Han is free he will kill me himself when he finds out, he will honestly come at me with a blaster and shoot me in the head, he likes Leia more than me so if she's upset with me so will he be"

"You stated earlier the princess has stronger feelings towards Solo than to you. Why would either of them care you've gone? Neither of them seemed to care about you" Vader smirked, sensing the conflict inside his son. Seeing Luke so upset was a horrid nightmare, but feeling that slight slip towards the dark side was like a dream to the dark lord.

"No. T-They still like me! They just didn't include me sometimes but they still like me" Luke brushed it away, blinking away the confused moisture in his eyes. "They did like me father, didn't they?"

"I'd say the smuggler was using you to get closer to the princess, and I'd also say the princess was using you as a way to make the smuggler jealous"

"Stop it that isn't true!" Luke snapped, the tears finally falling down his face. "I want to go to bed"

"Well you didn't-"

"Father please! I just want to go back to sleep"

"You asked to get up you can stay there until I'm done" Luke curled in on himself on the chair and began to sob silently, his body shaking rapidly. Vader had to turn away to keep his guard up, if he looked for too long he would most definitely crack and wrap his arms around the boy, he loved Luke but he couldn't become dependent.

* * *

Leia tossed and turned in her bed in her bunk on the rebellion base. Wedge Antilles was half asleep on the floor, a friend of hers to comfort her during this time. She had lost Han, she had now lost Luke and now they had a new imperial threat. The heavy hot tears that spilled from her chocolate brown eyes was enough to make the toughest being alive cry.

"Leia?" Wedge whispered. "What's the matter?"

"I can't deal with it Wedge, I lost Han and now I've lost Luke, they were my best friends, we know Han is safe and Lando is working on a plan to get him back. Luke could be dead! He could be seriously injured, he could be trying to get in contact with us and nobody would know where he is"

"Leia you're over thinking it. Remember when Luke went awol before his fight with Vader? He was Jedi training or whatever malarkey it is, he may just be doing that" he comforted, standing up to give her a hug.

"But he told me he was going then, and I had Han, I don't have anybody now"

"I might not be as good as a hot smuggler or a ditzy farmboy but you've still got me your highness, and I promise I'll do whatever I can to get a jab at where Luke is, I didn't realise you two were that close" Wedge whispered. It was strange to him, he'd never seen Leia get so upset before.

"Luke is my annoying little brother. We have stupid arguments and sometimes I just want to kick him but I love him like family, he always has comforted me when I need him, he gave me his jacket when we were playing in the snow on Hoth because he was more worried about me then himself, I sometimes think I'm closer to him then I am to Han" she whimpered.

"I know what you mean. Luke is a ditz that's for sure but he does have a brain, a pretty good brain too. I promise you he's fine" Wedge smiled, sliding back onto the floor with a yawn. "Try and get some sleep, tomorrow will be a fresh start huh?"

"Thanks Wedge"

* * *

Luke was still wide awake as Vader worked. His eyes were red raw and his face was covered in long tear streaks.

"Crying isn't the way of a Sith" Vader had mumbled disappointedly.

"I'm not a Sith and I'll cry if I want to" Luke had snapped back, turning away from Vader in his chair. "I refuse to let you tell the galaxy I'm the prince- heck I never agreed to be the prince!"

"You don't need to agree, you have no choice. Tomorrow I am leaving your droid in a different room, you are to learn that tonight the behaviour displayed wasn't acceptable"

"I finally get it!" Luke gasped, brushing the tears away from his face. "It was the drugs! You all drugged me and that's why I've been feeling so dependant, I'm not 15 I'm a 22 year old man who doesn't need his 'daddy' telling him what to do anymore, I refuse to listen to anything you say, anything the admiral says, most definitely anything the emperor says. I don't give consent for you to tell people I'm the prince and your son, I'm not allowing any of this"

Vader stared at the defiant boy, who had a smirk on his face and his arms folded. He stood and grabbed Luke from around his midsection, pulling him so they were eye level. He took Luke back into his own room and dropped him on the bed, expecting Luke to lash out or throw something but he didn't, he just glared. Vader sat on the bed and stared a Luke, bringing a hand to his face and backhanding him across the cheek. The boy gasped and grabbed the now bright red mark, wincing as he felt pain explode from his face.

"That will teach you to show such disrespect to your father, now I suggest you go to sleep and wake up with a better mindset on who you're talking to. I make the rules, I am your father, you listen to me. You are the child"

"I am not a child" he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that boy?" But Luke ignored him, pulling the blankets over his face to hide his tears.

* * *

 **I always make Luke cry in my chapter. I'm so cruel to the space baby! My ex best friend told me I make characters cry too much, but we see Luke cry in the original trilogy, he cries a little at the end of ROTJ when Vader dies, you see the tears streaks on his face. Mind blown. I know a lot of people refer to R2 as Artoo but it kept changing due to autocorrect and it was too much work, I may change it from time to time but I don't know yet. I went to my sister's house last night and we watched nightmare on elm street and it was really good, I then gave my sister, my dad and her boyfriend a running commentary of Indiana Jones. I then went home and watched Star Wars like I do every night so it was a pretty good night! I saw Joe this morning when I took my dog for a walk which wasn't very fun though.**

 **Here are the reviews from last chapter**

 **Spacecadet777: Parents often want to strangle and hug their children at the same time when they get to Luke's age (ages). I've got three that are close to Luke's actual age and one that's close to the age that Vader is saying that he is and it's true.**

 **I like this chapter. Looking forward to more. Sorry you got dumped. Stick to your guns, girl. Don't let that jerk talk you into going back out with him. He lost his chance when he left you crying in the middle of that field.**

 **Me: I'm so happy you like it, I'm glad I got that bit right despite me only being a teenager and having no experience in that field area, well I mean I know I can be a bit of a brat myself so I have a little sort of. And thank you, I don't want anything to do with him anymore, this morning wasn't the most pleasant when I saw him**

 **Reyella: yeah, it seems like Luke is going to start to like Piett soon.**

 **Me: he may, he may not, I feel like Luke has such strange mood swings, I don't know why I just feel like he does.**

 **PadawanSkywalker:Woah, what happened!? If they found our lil' Lukey, they were gonna kill him! So maybe Piett did save Luke, good for him, but I'm still leaning towards Piett is annoying and Luke is adorable. Lol, I don't have a decent phone so I can't surf the internet, but I can use my Kindle to Google the behind the scenes pics, which I do all the time! My favs are the two where Carrie is sleeping on the set of ESB and where she's sleeping on the snowmobile, and the one where Mark has goop all over his hand and he's making a goofy face. The ones with our favorite trio eating chocolate are also funny. Do you have a favorite? Disney Princess with a lightsaber, huh? That's pretty cool. Would you believe me if I told you I've never seen any of the Disney Princess movies? I've seen Cinderella once, but I was like 4. I've seen like Tangled and Frozen, but in my eyes, those aren't true princess movies. I love them though, XD. And what a j***. You don't need that guy. That's why I don't like boys. Don't worry, the perfect guy will find you and sweep you off your feet... Bye for now! Great chapter! (I love how we have this random conversation going and we don't talk about your book XD.)**

 **Me: honestly I need more friends like you because I can never talk this freely with somebody and be my absolute self without feeling judged XD they were going to kill our Lukey! How dare they. To be honest I think now Luke feels like Vader doesn't have the right to be treat him like a child he's going to be even more defiant, most likely will push Piett's buttons a bit. If you ever wanted a way for us to talk outside of here I have my email, it isn't my personal email as I wouldn't want that on the internet but it's my other email that I use so my parents don't know I write fanfiction basically, I could show you all my photos (I have 408 as of now) my favourite is one of Mark falling asleep on top of Harrison (I don't actually have that one because I found it on Instagram before I started being a creep and screenshotting them so I could look at them when I'm upset) and my other favourite is Mark on the set of TESB in his rebel flight suit and he looks so god damn confused and it's the cutest thing ever (that boy was the cutest thing to ever happen to the universe before he grew up I'm telling ya) XD I've seen the ones you're talking about though! What?! Beauty and the beast is my all time favourite Disney film, I went as belle for Halloween last year. I like tangled, I've watched frozen too many times so it's a little over played for me, but I know what you mean about the classics, honestly when you've watched some you'll have to tell me. Lion king is also my favourite because James Earl Jones voices Mufasa (the main characters Dad) and Simba (the main character) sees him as a ghost once he's all grown up, much like Luke does. (Although Luke's growth was more mental than physical) I do miss Joe in the sense I loved the goofy conversation we had but I won't ever forgive him for what he did, I don't want to be anybody's second choice. I do hope you're enjoying the book even though 99.9% of the time we don't talk about it XD which is fine with me like I said I enjoy these silly convos.**

 **This chapter including the authors note is 3858 words long and I did it all this morning since I finally got some god damn sleep and had a refreshed head.**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**

 **\- Briar x**


	10. Dreams of angels

Vader glanced into his son's bedroom one final time to see Luke curled up like a small child under the thick sheets of his bed, his hand curled into a tight fist under his chin and a confused stricken look on his face while he slept. The older man shifted his weight onto the doorframe as he allowed his head to loll backwards. He most definitely shouldn't have snapped at Luke the way he did nor should he have grabbed him like some form of rag doll but the boy knew how to press his father's buttons; but it'd be worth it when he had his son at his side as they ruled the galaxy together, the only thing that stood in Vader's way was the sickish feeling Luke with bright yellow eyes gave him. Running a hand through his hair Vader used the force to dim the lamp before leaving for his meditation chamber.

* * *

"Look Ani I think he might be waking up a little" Luke heard a woman's voice. Predicting to see Dr. Kelvin or a female imperial Luke opened his eyes, expecting to see the grey ceiling of his room on the Executor. Confusion rushed through his body as he saw a white ceiling and two heads watching over him. One of them was easily recognisable as his father with a few small differences; he seemed a little younger, less lines on his face, darker blond hair and his eyes were a vibrant blue, not a distasteful yellow. Next to him was a woman who reminded him so much of Leia it made him feel slightly sick, but she also reminded him quite a lot of Carrie, the woman who had treated him a mere day before hand; she had curly brown hair that looked lighter then a cloud and chocolate brown eyes to match. The woman leant down and rubbed his cheek with a tender hand, smiling as she noticed his blue eyes peering up at her.

"Good morning baby" she smiled, tracing her across his face, stopping at the tip of his nose. Luke attempted to reply but his throat didn't seem to want to cooperate as all that escaped was a whine; an oddly high-pitched whine too. "Every time I see you, my little angel, I realise how much you look like your daddy, so handsome" Luke grimaced as a wave of uncomfortableness washed over him, he didn't like the way the woman spoke to him, or the words leaving her mouth. Although he did look a lot like his father he had never even imagined referring to the man as 'daddy'.

"He has his mommy's nose and her skinny little body, not to mention her curly hair" his father spoke, Luke couldn't wrap his head around why his father's eyes were all of a sudden blue. He preferred them blue for sure but it still didn't make much sense.

"Right now maybe, but it'll get straight within time, much like yours" the woman spoke again; shifting her vision from Luke to 'Vader', caressing the boy's cheek. Luke couldn't understand why they were acting as if they were speaking to a very very young child, making his stomach topple with embarrassment.

"Hmm maybe he will"

"Well we'll have to wait and see when he gets a bit older, but he's only little right now, we don't need to worry about that" the brunette once again smiled, running a hand over Luke's stomach. Tears welled up in the young jedis eyes as his vision cascaded over his stomach, only noticing just then his white clad body was absolutely minuscule. His stomach was flat yet had a little baby fat remaining, his legs looked like small pale sticks against the dark blue bed sheet he was lying on.

"Don't cry my angel" the woman gasped, finally noticing the tears on the boy's face. She reached out a hand and began to wipe them away, only for Luke to take a hold of one of her brown curls.

"Don't worry Padme, he's just woken up from a nap. He's bound to be a little cranky" the Anakin imposter chuckled, raising an eyebrow and his wife let out a little yelp when Luke tugged sharply on her hair.

"And I thought you'd grown out of that stage Lulu" once again Luke grimaced at the name, his Aunt Beru use to call him that until Fixer began to tease him and he made her stop, it was her name for him that nobody else was allowed to call him.

"What can I say? Takes after his father with his curious nature" 'Vader' chuckled, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist and scooping Luke up with the other. "How has it been three years since this beautiful miracle was brought into our lives?"

"It feels like it was only yesterday when we'd be trying to sleep soundly and I'd wake up to hear screaming from that cradle" the brunette sighed, pulling her hands through the wispy blond hair on Luke's head. He knew it couldn't be real, it didn't make any sense to the boy at all.

"And you'd kick me to deal with him" his father chuckled.

"I did, I carried him for 9 months and then gave birth to him, so the least you could've done was feed him and let me sleep" Luke once again attempted to speak, but his voice came out in a high pitched giggle. "What's so funny my little one?" Luke just stared at her, staring into her brown eyes as if they'd open up and help him understand what was going on. "Why don't we go and see Uncle Obi-Wan? I think that's a good idea"

"Ben?" He finally managed to squeeze out a word, his voice squeaky and toddler like.

"Yes uncle Ben" The Anakin imposter smiled, standing and helping Luke and the woman through a door. Luke scrunched up his eyes as he felt the need to cough when he suddenly felt like he was falling, as if the woman's arms had dropped him and he had been tossed into darkness.

He opened up his eyes once again with a small sniffle and watched as his old home back on the moisture farm began to come into focus. He was in his bedroom with his aunt and uncle standing in front of him. It would've brought tears to his eyes at the look of his old guardians and his old room if he wasn't crying already.

"You have one more chance to tell the truth boy, did or did you not put that screwdriver under the couch?" His uncle asked harshly, pointing the tool in his face. Now this Luke could remember. He had found a lost tool under the couch at the age of 6 and had been accused of putting it there for attention.

"No uncle Owen! I promise I didn't, I just knew it was there somehow" he begged, the tears slipping down his face.

"Come Owen, let's give him some time to calm down and then maybe the truth will come out" his Aunt smiled sympathetically; grabbing his uncles arm gently.

Luke remembered his aunt almost always sided with him when it came to arguments with his uncle, but he knew this time she didn't believe him either. They had both thought Luke had hidden it beforehand. The tears began to blur his vision once more as he attempted to blink them away.

"Auntie Beru I promise I didn't do it! I'm sorry, please don't go!"

Luke angrily rubbed his eyes with balled fists, allowing his vision to return. He made himself aware and found his body sat on his bed in his bunk on the falcon, Han beside him with an arm around his quivering shoulders.

"C'mon kid don't cry, I promise it was just a dream and nothing will happen" he soothed, rubbing a hand up and down Luke's back calmingly. He could also remember the situation playing, it had been the night after Yavin and Luke was beginning to feel the guilt of killing over 10 million people.

"B-but I killed all those people!" He sobbed into his best friend's shoulder. Han rested his chin on top of Luke's head and gave him a friendly squeeze.

"It'll be okay, you had to do it otherwise think about how many people would've been killed because of that Death Star, you're a hero Luke"

"I'm a monster" he whimpered.

"You? A monster? Kiddo you couldn't make a baby cry, heck you're still a baby yourself" Han teased, attempting to cheer Luke up slightly.

"I'm not a baby" he chuckled, elbowing Han in the ribs. Following the lack of response Luke turned to face Han but wasn't met with his best friend, he was staring at the wall of a medbay, and the temperature dropped down to freezing.

"Hello there little commander" he heard Wedge's cheery voice call as he entered the room. Luke turned to face him with a roll of his eyes, moving his legs to allow his friend to sit down.

"Don't call me little" he laughed, giving Wedge a small kick in the back.

"You are and you know it, how are you feeling?" He asked, turning to face Luke.

"My face stings, and I'm really cold" Luke admitted, watching Wedge nod understandingly.

"It's getting too noisy in the bunk without you telling everybody to shut up"

"Please tell me nobody has touched my bed" Luke grimaced.

"Of course they haven't you freak" Wedge laughed "you hardly use it, you're always in the falcon"

"Yes because it's warmer, hey is the room swaying to you?" But Wedge didn't reply, the scene before him just began to grow dark until he couldn't see anything.

* * *

Vader had been settled in his meditation chamber for at least an hour when the overbearing thought of Luke's dream destroyed his concentration completely. He had began strong, almost falling into a calm state when the force flared with a sense of Luke's uncomfortableness. Vader chose to ignore it; assuming Luke was dreaming about a girl denying him sex or a little crush on the princess, but the prompt was becoming far to unbearable for Vader to ignore any longer. He rose to his feet a stormed into the hallway, opening the door to his son's room as quietly as it allowed him. Upon first glance Luke looked fine but with further inspection it was noticeable his hair was astray, his sheets were tangled up on the floor and his once comfortably placed limbs were sprawled over the mattress like a star. While the scene was comical it was clear to Vader Luke was in some form of uncomfortable dream state and needed to be woken.

"Luke wake up!" He barked, shaking the youths shoulders. "You're dreaming son" Watching his son open his shaking, frightened eyes was enough for Vader to immediately calm down and sit next to the boy in an attempt to comfort him.

"F-father?" He slurred, grabbing out with one hand. The older man took it despite his head telling him not to, rubbing a comforting finger over the boy's pale knuckles.

"What did you just experience Luke? Your force signature was acting most peculiar" Vader hushed, allowing his son to clutch his hand as tightly as he needed.

"W-wha?" Luke asked, a worried tone taking over his voice.

"You were experiencing a nightmare weren't you? What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

"I didn't like it" Luke admitted with a small sniffle "it just made me miss the people I've either lost or never met" Vader helped his son sit up before wrapping an arm around him. "It was like a series, the first one seemed to be a man and a woman holding me when I was a small child, the man was definitely you and the woman I'm not so sure but I'm assuming she was my mother, the next was of my aunt and uncle, then Han and then my friend Wedge" He replied timidly, Vader sensing the sickliness and sadness defeating the anger that bubbled inside of his son.

"Think of the woman you saw" he instructed, rubbing his thumb across Luke's shoulder. Luke did as he was told and could've sworn he heard his father's voice hitch. His beautiful Padme fell into view and Vader grasped Luke a little tighter.

"Is that her?" Luke didn't receive an answer right away and assumed his father didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes" Vader began "it was"

"She was really beautiful, I guess you were right. I do have her nose. And her cheek bones"

"I will return momentarily" his father mumbled, standing and stumbling over to the 'fresher. He grabbed a cloth from the stack on the floor and wet it with warm water, ringing it out before returning to Luke. The boy didn't say a word as Vader sat down next to him and pressed the damp flannel to the red mark on Luke's cheek. "Yes I suppose she was very beautiful, you have a lot of her traits. That is why I refuse to let you go, you are all I have left of her"

"I'm just a memorial ornament as well as a powerful source? Do you actually want me for me? Because I'm your son? Because to me it just seems you want me for a gift I was born with and because I look like my mother" Vader was slightly taken back by Luke's small outburst but still continued to cup his son's cheek in his hand. The blazing determination that shone from his son reminded him to much of himself.

"Of course I want you, you are my child as well as you were hers. I'm not willing to let you go because you are mine"

"Father I blew up the Death Star yet you claim I'm yours and can't look after myself!" Luke protested, still allowing his father to hold him despite their conflicted conversation.

"Luke if I thought you were emotionally as well as physically ready to go and command a battle we wouldn't be sat here right now. Your potential in the force is powerful, I will teach you how to use it, you want to learn don't you?" Vader smiled, removing the cloth from his son's face and dropping it onto the desk beside them.

"I do but not the way you want me to, I refuse to use to my anger as a way to fight. I also don't feel like I need all these necessary rules and procedures you have in place for me. Is my density really that set in stone? Did you have to go through all these horrible rules?"

"Do you want me to tell you every reasoning for the rules I set for you? The first is simple, if you injure yourself or there is a rebellion spy out to hurt you it would be plainly stupid to send you out there alone, not until I trust you enough to arm you or until you are fully trained and that's exactly the same with the comlink, you will be given a fully working one once I know you're a much more trustable, the second is also simple; if you were to fall and smack your head off the table, knocking you unconscious while infecting the wound who would help if the admiral was not to check on you every hour or so?" Vader explained, allowing Luke to rest back on his arm, it was becoming easier for the boy to relax into him, easing Vader's awkwardly arched arm into a softer, comfier position for his son.

"I guess they make sense" he grumbled.

"I will monitor the food you eat because of how thin you are, I must know what you are consuming and that it is enough for your body weight, as I'd like you to gain some but if you overeat when you're so small you will be very unwell"

"Alright that's another one I get" Luke mumbled, going slightly red in the cheeks.

"We will begin our training with meditation as it is the easiest to master, although I have a feeling you may struggle. I request you tutor yourself on the history of the empire as you are expected to know it as the prince, I want to see how much you complete each day so I am given visible proof you aren't fooling around with that droid of yours and are doing something useful with your time" both Skywalkers looked over at R2, who was powered down at the end of Luke's bed "2200 may be a little extreme and I am willing to compromise but of course there is a reason, it will help you become more prepared for training and tutoring, what must be so important that you'd rather stay up later than then?"

"I-I'd like to at least see you, I may hate what you believe in but you're still my father" Vader tightened his hold on his son. Just those few words were enough to dim the dark lord's eyes for only a minute, much to his own disgust. Silence hung between the two as Vader let his head rest down on his child's, ignoring how the blond hair tickled at his cheek.

"Luke I must apologise for the incident that happened earlier tonight" he whispered.

"It's alright, I'd rather not talk about it now" Luke sighed, glancing at the chrono on the wall. "It's-" he stopped to yawn. "Late"

"Before you go back to sleep you will be able to contact both the princess and a rebel of your choice soon. Although you must make them swear to secrecy otherwise the result won't be nice for the two of them" Luke nodded gently, completely crumpling against his father in his tired state. Vader pushed away his blond hair, tucking it behind the comically small ear. "Goodnight father"

* * *

 **I don't know what I'm doing with Luke because even though he is a vulnerable boy in this book he is still technically an adult (even though Vader says otherwise) in a new hope he is a whiny ditz, in empire I just feel like he isn't very mature and has a few emotional struggles and then Jedi he is just bam! Badass. So I don't know, I'm sorry if he fell a little out of character here, same with Vader to be honest as I don't even know what he wants nor am I very good at writing him. I REALLY need to start being more positive about my own work don't I?**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter**

 **PadawanSkywalker: Hey, does The Nutcracker count as Disney Princess? I might be going to see it today!**

 **Me: I don't think it's classed as a Disney princess movie (there's a curriculum which I thinks pretty unfair) but I know it's an amazing film!**

 **PadawanSkywalker: This was a good chapter, but Vader, don't take R2! Aww, it's okay that you make characters cry, (I'm a sucker for it and I don't know why) but Vader was like a heartless monster towards our baby. I wish I could reach into the story and give him a great big hug. Okay, okay, I forgot about Beauty and the Beast. I have seen the animated one and I've see Lion King. I love both. I've never seen the pic with Mark and Harrison, but I do believe I've seen the one at Mark in his flight suit. Just watched ESB and my brother told me I was making goo-goo eyes at Han, but he couldn't see the screen cause we were in the car and he was riding shotgun and me and my other brother were in the back, and Yoda was on the screen at the time. I was watching normally with no 'goo-goo eyes' but then I slipped and called Luke 'Lukey' and they all teased me, XD. Have you seen the gif where Mark, Harrison, Alec Guiness, and Peter Mayhew are in the cockpit and Mark reaches for something and Harrison smacks his hand? Mark's face is the funniest thing. I'm sorry, but this will have to be our way of communicating, cause I don't have an email account (courtesy of my mother) I cannot be independent in the slightest way, I feel like. I know it's not true, but I feel like it anyway. All my emails come through my parent's account, so they read them all and I feel like I'm being stalked, I guess. They'd wouldn't let me email you cause I'm not even allowed to have a pen pal. Ugh. Super great chapter and I'm eagerly awaiting more!**

 **Me: I'm a sucker for it to! Especially Luke, I think it's because I just want Han, Vader or Wedge to run in a rescue him and treat him the way he deserves it. I know! How dare he treat our baby like this! I love beauty and the beast, both of them but the animated one is my fave. My brother doesn't know I like Star Wars because he thinks it's stupid, but he's all about his designer Gucci belt and his Gucci this and that, I'm sorry but I can buy a nice pair of sliders from JD, I don't need to spend £500 on a pair of Gucci ones. My sister knows I like it and so do my parents, my dad loves it to so we geek out together. I haven't seen that gif but now I want too XD I have gif of Mark being a prat and it actually looks like Harrison says 'oh my god' gotta love those two 3 it's alright, if my parents knew I spoke to people on the internet they'd blow up so that parts a secret, my mum knows I write 'books' but she doesn't know it's fanfiction. But if you ever are allowed a pen pal tell me because I need a real friend XD.**

 **Reyella: I like the part when Luke is starting to act like a child.**

 **Me: embracing his inner 15 year old XD.**

 **Unicorn29: I love how you make Luke as a young and vulnerable boy, I take it that this happens before he visits Yoda and is matured by the revelation of him being a twin and the eldest of them, will this story include Leia being found out by Vader and Luke, does R2 tell them? I like how you include Leia and what she's doing whilst her unknown brother is 'bonding' with 'Daddy'**

 **Me: thank you! Yes it is set before then. We're probably talking a month or two after Bespin, he's had a little while to comprehend it but he hasn't matured much yet. He doesn't know about Leia being his twin sister but out of the two (even after ROTJ) I think Leia is a little maturer then her brother, which is why I think you'd see Leia as the older one even though she's like a minute younger or something along those lines. And yes it will flick back to Leia from time to time, Wedge will be involved in finding out where Luke is like he promised.**

 **Stripedfly1001: Whoa, that's a REALLY long chapter for writing it all this morning. You did Luke really perfectly here-he's not ooc, and at the same time he's entirely believable.**

 **Me: yesterday I was bursting with creativity, not so much today. But thank you! I seriously can't write a conflicted person. I feel like I'm doing Han well in my other book thought. Not sure what went wrong here.**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it (also please review)**

 **\- Briar x**


	11. Father's boy

The rest of the night sped by far too quickly, 0900 creeping up on Vader sooner than he realised. It hadn't been the force or his son who had notified him of the time, it had been his comlink buzzing. Vader was almost about to answer and demand who needed him at the ungodly hour, when it dawned upon him how late in the morning it was. Admiral Piett had requested a set amount of times he was to check on Luke, who by that point was still fast asleep, to which Vader had instructed every two hours. With a final check on everything in his quarters, from a plate of hot breakfast next to Luke's bed to double checking the irritating atromech was still powered down and not at risk of waking Luke Vader took one last sigh before securing his hood around his head and leaving the quarters.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass yet Vader couldn't take his mind off his child. The parental worry was even beginning to feel normal to him, he was feeling it too much. Everything seemed to be in place and Vader still wanted to remain working in his quarters to keep a watchful eye on his son. The Admiral had done an outstanding job looking after Luke during the attack, he knew from experience R-2 could be extremely helpful when needed and Luke would most likely be able to attempt in defending himself even if he was unarmed; yet the feeling of guilt at leaving Luke alone burnt at the bottom of his throat. Finally it soon became mind over matter and Vader swerved on his heal, trudging back towards his quarters with his head held high. He still hadn't quite grasped in his mind what he wanted to do with his son. Luke was definitely going to be trained, whether he liked it or not but he didn't have to torture or harm him, at the same time the boy needed to be prepared for when the emperor took on his training.

'If it even gets to that point' a small voice in the back of his head chided, causing Vader to immediately put his guard up. 'He's your son, your flesh and blood, your little boy, do you really want to see him suffer?' No, of course he didn't want to see Luke in any form of pain, it had made him so angry just seeing Luke vulnerable, let alone after his master was finished with him. Brushing away the dark and dangerous thoughts Vader quickened his pace and continued to storm through the corridors of the executor, sensing the feeling of his son's awakening mind blossom through the force. It was always like a breath of fresh air when Luke's presence became clear through their bond, the boy was like a small ray of sunshine who brought warm breezes and glowing lights whenever he went. Vader physically cringed at the thoughts floating through his head, he didn't see the good in people, he only saw the power, as well as being his child Luke was a powerful source.

'He's your child! Where is your sense of humanity?!' The same little voice roared in his ear, clearly louder than the last time it had spoken. Vader knew he'd lost his humanity the night he had strangled Padme almost to death, the night he had almost been defeated by Obi-Wan, the night his son would've been born. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as Admiral Piett came into view after rounding a corner.

"M'lord" The admiral greeted. "I have just returned from checking on Luke. He has eaten the meal left for him. He is now studying the planets surrounding the imperial core. His astromech droid has also been powered up. He asked where you were and seemed disappointed you had left without seeing him this morning, he also complained to me of having a stomach ache" Vader felt a smile tug at his lips at the thought of Luke's face drooping to a frown as Piett explained Vader had already left for a busy day of imperial duties.

"I am on my way to see him as we speak. You're captain trainee is awaiting your presence on the bridge" he explained, sending a side eye to the squad command of storm troopers who sauntered past.

"Yes m'lord. I am heading there right now. I'll re-visit Luke again within two hours as requested" Vader just gave a curt nod in reply, making his way further towards where his son resided.

* * *

"Good morning R-2" the blond newly turned teen yawned, watching the Admiral leave as he listened to R-2's good morning whistle. "The imperial core? Sounds boring, I learnt about all this while I was in school on Tatooine, I was the only kid who got almost everything right" R-2 replied with a sarcastic amount of chirps. "I am modest"

"When do I plan on escaping? Oh not yet, I'm going to enjoy the fatherly attention while I can, I've wanted a father since before I could walk. Besides I need father to trust me before I'm let anywhere near the hanger bay, if it gets too much and he's going to force me to see the emperor we will just have to beg for that tour and then I'll have to steal a TIE, if father wants to give me some training and force me to do things a little stricter I can handle that, but I'm not going to see the emperor, no way no how, besides I've got a stomach ache from hell today, no getting me out of bed" R-2 beeped back as he rounded Luke bed to get closer to his rebel. "Don't let father hear you call him that, he'll go ballistic and I'll probably be on the tail end of it" once again R-2 gave a sarcastic reply, causing Luke to laugh; he was most definitely the most 'opinionated' droid the rebel had ever met. "No that doesn't make me feel any better. Say how banged up do I look? Carrie said I had a load of bad injuries and I feel like I've just been trampled by a herd of angry Banthas, you know they had to stitch this one?" He explained, pointing to the bandage on his forehead.

"That bad? Bet I don't look much of a Commander now right? I certainly don't feel like one, last time I was bed bound by a real adult was when I was 15 and I got dust fever, sure Han and Leia have made me stay in bed when I've been sick or I've got a hangover but that's just because they worry too much, this is real parental concern. My father is concerned for me" the ex rebellion commander whispered, attempting to hoist himself upright with his elbows, just for them to give way from under him. "Hey! Where are you going?" He called after his droid, who was trying to discreetly glide out of the room, failing at the idea of discreet. "Don't think I'm letting you off that easily! You were around when the empire formed, why don't you teach me something-" Luke felt his face face physically fall at the droids response. "Come on R-2, it'll be quicker and then I can talk to you more" R-2 let out a sequence of beeps while exiting the room. "What do you mean it'll keep me quiet longer? Don't think you can speak to me like a child too!" But the droid chose not the reply to his rebel, chirping something along the lines of 'just like his father'. Luke was just about to begin the first of many datapads when the doors to his quarters hissed open, alerting both the blond and his droid. Luke let out a reliving sign as his father came into view, his hood immediately removed as the doors snapped shut behind him.

"Good morning father" he greeted with a small smile. The blond wanted to be mad at Vader, mad at him for everything he had ever done but he just couldn't bring himself to feel such an emotion towards his own father.

"Good morning little one. I was passing and felt the need to check on you as I went" Luke could sense that what his father had said wasn't the truth, but he wasn't sure what was. "Do you require anything before I return to my duties?" Luke thought back to his horrible stomach pains, but dismissed the idea of telling his father.

"Not that I can think of. Will I be allowed out of my room tonight? I've only been here a day and I already hate my lack of freedom" he asked pleadingly, blinking up at his father persuasively. Luke knew he was being stupid, no amount of persuasive pouts would be a match for Darth Vader, he had no heart to persuade!

"I will certainly consider it son. Now if you don't require anything at this present moment I shall leave you to your studying"

"Alright father. Thank you for stopping to see me, I appreciate it" Vader replied with a nod, re-lifting his hood to cover his face. Luke reluctantly picked up the datapad and began to scan the text, listening for the door as it shut behind his father. It was going to be a boring day.

* * *

Luke was driving himself insane with the all the reading on empire propaganda his brain had consumed. He had managed to get through every datapad left for him; from the holiday of empire day to the many battles they'd faced, of course there wasn't anything about the battles they'd lost like the battle of Yavin. Luke became so sick of the lies he began adding a credit each time he came across one, figuring out he would be richer than the average nobleman or a lower member of royalty.

"Oh wait that's right" he grumbled to himself, tossing away the last datapad. "I AM royalty now, high royalty too, imperial prince Luke Skywalker, or should I say Vader? Luke Vader? Doesn't sound right- for the love of- I'm talking to myself" Almost forgetting he had his droid for company R-2 managed to remind Luke of his presence my re-entering the room, giving the rebel the most innocent look a metal dome on wheels could give. "What did you do?" He asked with a playful grin. "I'm finding it hard to believe it was nothing R-2, what if-" it suddenly dawned upon the blond that he had been reading, and making fun of, but mostly reading the texts for several hours and neither his father nor the Admiral had been back to get him something to eat or anything. "Hey R-2, what do you really think of the admiral and my father?" R-2 spun his dome around to face Luke, a sense of questioning hovering around the droid. "You know, you keep calling my father Anakin, and I know you've told me you were partnered with him during the Clone Wars but you've never said what you think of him or the admiral, and we're going to be seeing a LOT more of him in the future" R-2 rolled up the Luke's bedside, only slightly below Luke's gaze as the boy wasn't propped up very high with any pillows. "Oh haha this isn't a bedtime story, I'm just generally interested in your thoughts buddy" R-2 sarcastically whistled on about his thoughts on Admiral Piett and the boy's father, precisely mentioning how much whining Anakin Skywalker use to do. "Hey! I'm nothing like my father, I don't whine-" Luke stopped and stared at R-2's dome. "I don't whine that much okay?" Luke was about to argue with his droid about his whining habit once again when for the third time that day the grey doors opening up, allowing Admiral Piett to step inside, a flustered look on his face.

"I am so sorry your highness" he began, walking over with a quickened pace as he made his way towards the small box of Luke's medication left on the shelf near the door to his bedroom. "I was pulled into an emergency meeting, your father discussed and addressed that there would be a few changes. He expects less failure despite the fact he won't be around as much to oversea orders, and that I am to take on a trainee who will stand in my place while I attend to you"

"That's alright, I feel fine I was just beginning to wonder where you were" Luke brushed aside with a smile, opening his mouth for the man to place the same device Dr. Kelvin had used to take his temperature. The man removed the device after it gave a sounding blip, shaking his head at the high reading on the small screen.

"You are due some more medication now anyway, you should also have some lunch" the Admiral sighed, collecting the datapads from Luke's lap. Food didn't sound good to Luke. "You have completed these already?" He asked sceptically.

"5 and a bit out of six, the rest of the sixth one just looked boring, so I'm procrastinating" it was clear to Luke the Admiral was attempting to pull a scowl but the look on the boy's face melted it into a smile, that was the only thing Luke enjoyed about looking sweet and little, it got him places with everybody expect his father.

"Hmm if you're sure. Would you like any help to the fresher and back?" Luke shook his head vigorously, the thought of the man already seeing him naked once was enough to make him die a little inside, for it to happen while he handled his own business was enough for Luke to fall into cardiac arrest.

"No thank you, I'm alright for now. Could you check on my astromech droid please? He keeps venturing into other rooms and if he makes a mess I'll sure get the blame for it" Admiral Piett nodded with a smile, slowly leaving the room after ordering a plate of food as well as some water from the wall panel on the far side of the room. Luke had to remind himself to not become too friendly with the enemy. His father it was acceptable as they were related, father and son too but not with his 'babysitter' or anybody else while he thought about it. He had to remain distant. But still, he couldn't get the thought out of his head that he was only being nice and making conversation so there was no harm done really. The man returned with a pure calm expression on his face, calming Luke's own nerves down and the realisation R-2 was yet to do any damage.

"He's just investigating, that's a curious droid you have" he chuckled, perching down on the edge of Luke's bed. "May I ask you a question your highness?"

"Uhm- sure"

"While discussing matters with your father two days ago I was informed you were kidnapped at age 12 and taken from him. Wanted posters were put up of you but to avoid suspicion he told me you were labelled as the pilot who destroyed the Death Star. I've seen these wanted posters and I must say you look much older than a boy of 12"

"Well" Luke chuckled nervously, suddenly feeling the urge to play with a tip of his blond hair. "Holos of royalty are often tweaked to make the person look older or younger than they are, of course my father wouldn't have had any holos or portraits of my youthful face, just the propaganda copies" Admiral Piett nodded in agreement, fiddling with his now detached comlink.

"I see" he mumbled, so clearly deep in thought. "Bunch of nutcases those rebels are" Luke attempted to smile as well as he could, his Uncle Owen use to tell him lying was never his strong suit.

"Agreed, although they were nice to me while I was being held captive. A princess and a man who claimed to be a smuggler"

"We held the princess on the Death Star, I never met her personally. I was always assigned to Star destroyers" the man explained, eyeing the door with a hint of impatience.

"Do you think if you'd known about me since I was born you would've been picked to watch me from birth?" The blond asked questionably.

"Most likely not. I didn't graduate from my academy until around 6-7 year after the empire was founded, and I didn't begin moving up the ranks until just recently, you would have just been born after I graduated" Piett explained.

"Why did you join the academy?" Luke asked curiously, losing interest in his hair and switching to playing with the bed sheets covering his chest.

"I wanted to serve what was right, the Jedi were lacking in emotions, your father has told me they kidnapped children to create Jedis, they weren't allowed relationships either. I find it highly unreasonable and quite frankly ridiculous" Luke began to feel a hot blush creep into his cheeks, Yoda had never mentioned that during his training.

"That is silly" he commented with a big fake smile. "I would've been taken off my father if he hadn't turned right?"

"I'm not entirely sure how it works but I assume so yes" the teen was about to reply when Admiral Piett stood and opened the door. Stood outside was a droid carrying a tray which Luke struggled to see the content of.

"How'd you know it was there?" He asked curiously, watching the man balance the tray with his left hand while scooping Luke into a sitting position with his right.

"It's on the panel, eat up or you won't be hungry for dinner. I'll return to check on in an hour"

"Promise it'll be an hour this time?" Luke was gobsmacked he'd just practically asked the man to come back, it was most definitely messing with his brain.

"I promise" the admiral laughed. "And I'll have an update on the time your father will return"

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **It feels nice to be back :)! Honestly it's taken me so long to just come up with this, I know pretty pathetic. I'm so tired and should probably head to bed. Bye! P.S Mark Hamill is adorable like whatttttt 3**

 **Here's the reviews from the last chapter**

 **PadawanSkywalker: Wow, you did the dream really really well. I loved the first part with Padme and baby Luke. It's adorable!**

 **Me: aw thank you so much! I liked that part too!**

 **Reyella: Nice dream for Luke.**

 **Me: thank you!**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget the hell out of it, do whatever you want with it, I'm not ya mom. (Also please! Review) I'm feeling peppy today was it obvious? XD**

 **\- Bri x**


	12. I may be sick but-

Ever since the age of a small child Luke had been incredibly thin for his age, it was often something he was teased for; not only did he have a small frame anyway but his life on the farm was a poor one, they were very limited in food. It had been the same with the rebellion, sometimes he had been so tired after a mission or a patrol he would forget to eat and would just head straight to bed. That being the issue Luke struggled to eat a huge amount of calories at a time as it often made him feel extremely sick, resulting in the disgusted look he was giving his plate of food sat on his lap; it didn't help the fact he had a horrible stomach ache as it was. The food itself didn't look too bad, containing some stew in a roundish container and 2 small bread rolls, followed by a pitcher filled with water and a plastic cup.

"What's he think I'm going to do?" He grumbled to himself as he poured the water into the cup. "Smash a glass one?" Just as the rebel raised the cup to his lips R-2 re-entered the room with a cheerful chirp, a smile growing on Luke's face to see his little friend re-approaching. "Hi R-2, have you finished your exploring?" With a positive reply R-2 travelled back to his earlier position at the end of Luke's bed, leaving the boy alone to eat. "You're powering down? Why?"

"Insufferable whin- who do you take me for?! My father?!" Luke laughed, creating swirling patterns in the broth of his stew. "Uncle Owen would be smacking my hands right now if he saw this, always hated it when I played with my food"

'Rightly so' a sudden cold presence stated in his head, turning his blood chilly and his senses sharp, his father seemed to have that effect on him. 'It seems your guardians didn't completely fail in raising you'

'Father I'd appreciate it if you'd stop slating my Aunt and Uncle please. My uncle and I may have had our arguments and our differences but he loved me and took care of me' Luke replied, attempting to lower the amount of attitude he was giving his father by adding a please, he hadn't had to mind his attitude in almost 3 years, not that he had one anyway.

'While they did a highly average job of raising a child you would have thrived if you had been raised by myself and your mother' his father replied dryly, blatantly bored with the conversation, angering Luke even more, he could at least pretend he enjoyed talking to his son.

'But would you have played games with me? My Uncle Owen did, whenever I was upset my Aunt Beru would sit me down and comfort me, you wouldn't have done that, they always did little things to cheer me up, which I probably didn't appreciate at the time- and I regret that! But they wanted the best for me in their opinion' Luke defended, picking up his water to take another small sip. The liquid wasn't cold but it wasn't hot either, it was almost perfect to swill around his dry mouth, the medication he was forced to take made his throats as dry as the dune sea back on Tatooine.

'If you had been raised by myself you would already be standing at my side, ruling as my second in command, you'd be smarter and maturer in every way possible' Vader responded, pushing Luke's patience even further.

'Am I not good enough the way I am?' He asked, continuing to swirl the stew with his fork.

'Those were never my words son. Don't attempt to twist them' Luke was heavily tempted to send back a snappy reply, but thought better of and just folded his arms, much like a child not getting his own way.

'Yes father' he stated glumly.

'It seems you've learnt a level of respect while I have been attending my duties today' Vader stated with dry amusement lingering in his voice. 'I shall be returning soon and I expect your meal to be eaten before I do so' the mention of the food brought back the sickish feeling in Luke's stomach, turning him queasy and his cheeks pale. 'Son?'

'I don't feel so good, do I have to eat?' Luke groaned hunching his shoulders as he began to feel something rising in his throat. 'Please'

'I shall return to you shortly, little one' Vader replied, a certain parental care touched to his voice. Luke wanted to reply, to assure his father he would be okay without a check in when a rush of vomit rose from the bottom of his throat and out onto his dinner, making it look even more unappealing than it already had done. 'I'm on my way child' Vader continued to sooth, his voice completely falling to a calm and sensitive pace over cold and intimidating.

'Please hurry father' Luke whimpered, coughing up more left over ick from his stomach.

* * *

It couldn't have been a sickness bug that had made his som sick unless he had picked it up in the medbay, however that seemed unlikely. To Vader it could only have been too much nourishment or the stress the teenager felt he was under.

'Son? I need you remain awake my little one' Vader attempted to comfort, the pet name for his child rolling off his tongue naturally.

'Father I'll be f-fine' Luke stuttered, Vader sensing the droop to his eyelids and the boiling feeling in his stomach.

'Out of the question' he snapped in reply, quickening his pace towards his quarters. Upon arrival Vader immediately caught a glimpse of his son's extremely pale face from the opened entrance way, the look of pure misery sat upon his features. Immediately discarding his cloak Vader jogged over to the boy, perching down on the edge of the bed.

"Did you not think it fit to tell me you were feeling unwell when we last spoke?" Vader chided, collecting the plate of what was once just the boy's food and sending it on the desk beside them.

"If I did I knew you'd overreact and baby me so I just left it alone, I didn't think I was going to throw up!" Luke snapped back, with a lot less energy in his voice than he usually would've debated with.

"Son if I wanted to, so call 'baby' you I'd most likely be taking you straight to the medbay" The elder of the two replied with an eye roll.

"So we're not going to the medbay?" Luke asked hopefully.

"No. I'm going to call upon Dr. Kelvin to perform a check up, she may be insufferable but she is good at what she does" Luke shook his head with a scowl, only to turn his head into his father's knee as a sharp pain once again erupted in his stomach, causing it to growl out. Checking his son's temperature with the force, Vader lay down his heavy gloved hand upon the boy's head, attempting to cool down the skin with the cold glove.

* * *

 **Pretty short but next chapter should be long. On my Star Wars DVD I have episode 5 in three languages, French English and I'm not sure on the next one by it may be Hebrew, did you know they pronounce Luke like Luk-ay? It really makes me laugh, and I don't know why because it's not overly funny, it just does.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter:**

 **Reyella: I like it when Piett's starting to grow on Luke./Piett's starting to grow on Luke. I like it.**

 **Me: I think Luke will begin to warm to Piett and the troopers who guard him quicker than he expects!**

 **PadawanSkywalker: "I know how it works; I blew it up." L.O.L. Your brother thinks Star Wars is stupid? Is there something wrong with him? (No offence) XD, I'm in America so I have no idea what's Gucci's or any of that is, but I just read it like I knew what it was. This was a good chapter, not the best but certainly not bad. R2 escaped XD. Gotta love that droid. If you google 'Mark and Harrison Star Wars gif' it should pop up. See you next time!**

 **Me: hi hi hi. I liked that line too! Yes there is something wrong with him, Gucci is a designer brand, I think the US has it too but I'm not sure. I feel like R2 will just be getting Luke into trouble this book, and I'll have to take a look! Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn't very long or very good. When I heard Leia yell Luke's name in the Hebrew language it made me think of you and I as well call Luke 'lukey' and they call it 'lukay' XD**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**

 **\- Briar x**


	13. I am your mother

**21/12/18: if you're reading this after this date you're fine but if not then this is important. The reason for my absence is because I've been struggling with writers block for the past month and I've been unable to upload, I have gone back and fixed all of my chapters from this book while changing around my story line to fit better with my new plan, you may have to go back and re-read the story, if you don't want to that's fine but you may be confused as to what the hell is going on so I do advice it. Thank you so so much for your patience I'm so heavily grateful. 3**

* * *

Carrie perched down on the edge of her filing cabinet, filled with names of imperials she was forced to tend to everyday, most were rude and spiteful, she only even joined the empire to catch glimpses of him. She had seen so many people come and go once she'd recovered from her coma, easily finding a profession in medical care, which had come as a surprise to her. She'd seen so many people pass by yet that one young boy had struck something inside of her, something quizzical, a secret, why had he meant so much to Anakin? Why was he under so much protection? Who even was he? She had almost thought the impossible, that the young boy had been Padme's son, he had the look of Anakin with the personality of the late 'deceased' queen, but Padme's baby would've been 22 by that point, not 15; however she couldn't push away the voice insisting the child belonged to Anakin and Padme. Just as she was about to finish her rounds and head to a 'fresher to freshen up a co-worker of hers grabbed her, stopping her in her tracks. With a roll of her eyes she turned to face him, expecting him to need her help with a bossy patient, yet it wasn't him who needed her.

"Vader wants to see you Carrie, it's about a boy who's in absolute agony. He requested you specifically" the other medic panted, allowing his head to fall forward in exhaustion. He had most definitely sprinted to her.

"Luke?" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. "Is Luke alright?"

"His name is Luke?" The man asked. "How do you know?"

"I've treated the child before" she brushed aside. "I assumed he was a trainee of some sort, but he looked too young"

"Vader just demanded you immediately" Carrie nodded, brushing away the hands of her fellow medic and swaying past him, a confused look crossing her face. She HATED Darth Vader with a passion and if what her gut was telling her was right she would have to come clean to him, both him and the boy; and maybe with the help of Luke they would get Anakin Skywalker back. She adored Anakin, she hated Vader, the man was vile, good looking, monstrous, good looking, horrid, good looking and a demon all mixed into one.

"If I'm wrong why would a mere boy be so important to Vader?" She voiced her thoughts out loud, tripping out into the cool corridor. She was so deep in thought she barely missed the stormtrooper squad marching by. "Sorry" she whispered sheepishly, stepping out of the way to let them flow past. As soon as the last white armoured clad man sauntered on she began her way towards Vader's personal quarters, rumours of the what went on inside there whispering in the back of her mind. Of course she knew why Vader hated her, but she usually had to pretend she had no clue, he often gave her dirty looks when passing one another in the medbay, he had never always shown that type of cool behaviour towards her and he would only ever stop if he found out the truth, if he knew her for who she really was he would love her unconditionally, but she could not love a man with yellow eyes.

* * *

"Father" Luke whimpered, only the left side of his face visible as he leant into his father's cold knee. "H-how long will she be? It's growing worse too quickly, my bones are hot" Vader ran a hand through his own hair, resting his free one on Luke's heaving back. It had been half an hour since he had requested the wretched medic, and still she was yet to show.

"I can not estimate son" the former Jedi sighed, searching through the force for what felt like the millionth time, hoping to just catch a glimpse of her minuscule presence. "Pain on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"My stomach feels like it's on fire, it's kriffing 11!" the teenager snapped, despite his moody shell the boy still clutched his father's pant leg desperately. Vader allowed the curse word to slip by him as the last thing Luke needed was a scolding when he felt so unwell.

"I can feel your pain through the force, I'm not disputing that you're hurting Luke, I was merely asking how you sickly you felt. The medic won't be too long now" Luke just nodded sullenly, allowing Vader to run a hand through his hair, which they both secretly enjoyed. So many things had happened over the past few days, Luke was already falling into a more accepting state and it hadn't even been a week, at that rate Vader would have his newly turned apprentice before the emperor could even catch a whiff of Luke's force presence.

"Father...do you like Dr. Kelvin? You didn't seem to?" The boy asked out of the blue, surprising Vader.

"Kelvin highly resembles your mother, wouldn't you say so son? She's not somebody I enjoy seeing on a bases as I miss your mother dearly" Vader rumbled lowly, eyeing the door as he sensed a being pass by.

"I thought she did too. Why don't you ask her if she's a relationship to mother, maybe she-"

"Out of the question" he cut him off, quietening the boy to silence. "Thats enough of this, you are wasting precious energy, rest"

"Yes father" the child mumbled defeatedly, grabbing his stomach as a rather forceful pain shot through his body. Uncomfortable whines escaped his lips as the pains seemed to repeat, over and over, one after the other. Luke's pain was becoming more blinding to the Dark Lord with every moment, causing him to pull Luke onto his lap out of parental worry. Much to Vader's surprise Luke didn't pull away; he nuzzled into his father's neck, letting a small sob erupt from his mouth.

"I don't think I've ever been in so much pain. My bones fell like they're rearranging!"

"Calm down my son, I am here. You have nothing to fear, hush" Vader soothed, running his hand up and down the teenagers back, surprisingly succeeding in calming Luke down. While the boy still sobbed it had fallen to quiet whimpers; which were even slowing down as the older man began to rock him back and forth. Neither Skywalkers could explain the feeling they both felt. Luke felt vulnerable and small, craving his father's strong hold to tell him it would all be okay. Vader felt as if he was a real parent, as if the little boy sat in his lap had awoken from a nightmare and craved fatherly love and attention. Barely noticeable as the man calmed his child Vader sensed the medics presence outside of the metal entrance. Opening with a hiss the doors slid open, revealing the beautiful woman who looked uncannily like Padme; stood with a curious look on her face.

"Lord Vader" she whispered, brushing away a piece of her hair. Seeing his face never ceased to knot up her stomach "What can I do for you?" Missing the poor woman by a millimetre the doors snapped shut behind her; causing Vader to smile as they almost clipped her coat.

"After I reveal to you who this child is you are sworn to secrecy. If you are found guilty of spreading the information you will be terminated immediately. Do you understand?" Vader growled, beckoning the woman closer. She nodded, perching down on the soft mattress. She caught a quick glimpse of Luke's face (who had just drifted into an uncomfortable sleep) his cheeks were heavily tear stroked and his blue eyes were scrunched up tightly, his expression immediately read pain and all she wanted was to wrap her arms around him and nurse him back to health.

"Yes sir. You have my word" she promised quietly.

"This is my son, Luke Skywalker" Carrie felt the colour drain from her face, the only sound she could hear was her heartbeat rapidly increasing. The boy resting down on the man's shoulder...was her own. Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt everything her gut had been telling her become whole, he was hers, they were hers. "Y-you-" but Vader stopped himself, clearly uncomfortable with the now sobbing woman hunched over his son's bed.

"Oh Ani" she whispered, brushing away her tears as best she could.

"What did you call me?!" The man barked, giving the woman a harsh glare as the amber in his eyes shone with anger.

"Ani, Ani it's me. It's Padme" she cried, pulling out a small Japor snippet that had been hidden under her blouse, a beautiful pattern carved into the front. "I always knew who you were, but I never thought- I just-" but she stopped as the man scooter closer to her, pulling her into the hug the two males already shared.

* * *

 **THIS DESERVED A BETTER WRITER HOLY FUCK WHY DO I HAVE GOOD IDEAS BUT- you know what never mind. Who cares it's here. I'm on a freaking roll you guys! After being gone for like a month I'm back, back in business! And also since I most likely won't be posting after this and before the 25th I wish you all a merry Christmas and hope you get everything you want this year, don't forget to spend it with your families and all get along! On Boxing Day my dad and I are going to make my sister and her boyfriend watch Indiana Jones because they've never watched it and I freaked when I found out. If you don't celebrate Christmas just have a gosh darn happy normal day, still spend it with your family and...I don't know watch Star Wars or something.**

 **Here are the reviews from last chapter.**

 **PadawanSkywalker: This is not story related; I just had to tell you. I just got the Star Wars Visual Encyclopedia as an early Christmas gift (thank the Maker!) and there is this adorable picture of Anakin modeling his Padawan outfit and he's got this huge smile but aside from that: Luke. There is a stinking adorable picture of Luke that totally made me think of you. It's just his face, but he's got that sorta clueless farmboy smile and the longer hair over his ears and he's just adorable. He's in the section of Key Rebels and he's the only one smiling so it's even more cute. (Leia's right next to him and looking all serious XD) I dunno why, I just had to tell you. I'm weird, XD. Can't wait for the next chapter! (Get on with it, will ya?) Nah, just kidding. Take all the time you need and no pressure!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Me: why the frik have I missed you so much?! If you ever are allowed a pen pal tell me immediately because I'm lonely as flip! XD I'm flattered that made you think of me! Let's be real here nobody is as cute as baby face Luke/Mark Hamill. Nobody I tell you! Really happy you got an early Christmas gift though, I know nothing I'm getting this year, usually I know everything.**

 **PadawanSkywalker: Good chapter! I liked the whole bit when Luke was talking to himself. Yeah, Artoo is a trouble maker. Hebrew? That's a strange language to be on a DVD. Sorry my review's so short; I read this last night, fell asleep before I could review, and now I'm supposed to be in school XD.**

 **Me: glad you liked it, Luke is a lil' cutie, and he'll be even more cute when I'm through with the next few chapters mwahahaha. All jokes aside I think you'll really like it. Or at least I'm hoping so.**

 **Miss Snootie (G): Love the interaction between Luke and Vader!**

 **Me: aren't they just a couple of sweethearts? 3 thanks btw!**

 **Stripedfly1001: I know a little Hebrew (some words and phrases) because my dad is Jewish. I live in the US and have never heard of Gucci, though I know nothing about designer brands... Love this chapter! Really cute (in a good way, don't worry.)**

 **Me: I really gotta thank you for being such an awesome friend! Never fail to put a big smile on my face. I've heard Lil' Tay (the most annoying viral Instagram kid EVER) talk about Gucci so I know you guys have it, but I'm not sure how well known it is against other brands. Thanks again!**

 **Reyella: Nice work.**

 **Me: thank you, really enjoying your new book by the way!**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (also please review!)**

 **\- Briar x**


	14. Never alone

Vader lifted his vision from his sleeping child as he picked up on the ideal chatter talking place outside the entrance way to the private ward in the medbay. They had been forced to take Luke back to the medbay after he began screaming out in pain during his slumber, the boy was clearly unable to take it alone. How dare they stand anywhere near his son's room, participating in joyful conversation while his little one suffered so. The blond boy began to fuss around on the white bed sheet, catching Vader's attention almost immediately; Luke was most likely an attempting to fight off his pains. If only he could take away the pain and enforce it onto the emperor, or maybe even one of those idiotic imperials who were enjoying themselves mere metres away from him, as long as Luke wouldn't have to bear it. Vader was just about ready to march out into the corridor when the white doors slithered open, revealing Padme as she strutted inside, datapad in hand.

"I'm back" Padme smiled as she perched down next to Luke's sleeping body, exactly opposite Vader. "I've got his scan results, his blood levels and his reflex chart"

"Is everything positive?" Vader asked hopefully as he guarded Luke's right hand between his own, almost as if he was protecting it.

"Well, his blood levels all seem to be okay, although the pressure is a little high, his reflex chart shows he actually has very slight hypermobility, but that's nothing to worry about it simply means he's flexible" she began as she picked up her torch and shone it into their child's ear. Luke seemed to quieten his whimpers as she finished up and placed a hand on the his hip. Although Vader could still feel the excruciating pains the boy was suffering he knew that both he and his wife were able to supply a small amount of comfort for the tortured child. "But his full body scan results, not exactly. During his last scan when he was first brought to me it was picked up on that Luke's mechanical hand was a little too big for his wrist. I also noticed his right ankle bone and joints were smaller than his left, which would give him a slight limp. After today's scans the hand looks as if it's about to become detached due to the shrinking size of his wrist, his rib cage looks extremely frail and his spine is- I can't describe it as it's never been seen before, well at least I haven't seen it before" she explained sullenly, running her own hand over Luke's hip to ease his movement. "It's almost as if all his bones are shrinking and re-arranging" Vader shook his head as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"What the force has got against Luke I'd like to know. Why put him through all this unnecessary torture. He's just a child, mentally especially, he doesn't deserve this" he growled, clutching his face in his hands. Padme rested a hand on his back and smiled her caring smile, instantly warming his chilled heart. Vader couldn't put into words how much he'd missed her, right from her caring smile to her gentle body language, she would be a very helpful asset in gaining Luke's full trust, the boy wouldn't be able to resist his mother. The dirty blond haired man shifted his vision from his love to his son, absorbing every feature that laced the boy's petit face. He almost looked younger than he had a few days ago (if that was even possible) much more like a 15 year old. Vader brushed it off as a trick of light as continued to hold Luke's hand. Padme was correct as predicted, the hand did feel extremely loose.

* * *

"I'm sure 'the force' doesn't hate Luke, he's not done wrong to a single soul. How could it hate him?" Padme chuckled, joining her husband in his Luke reliant trance. He was perfect in her eyes. To a stranger the boy probably looked like trouble with his mischievous look on his face, his hair looked tangled and dirty which probably let off a bratty 'I'll do what I want' vibe and the way he whined in his sleep made it sound like he was fighting in a far away dream. Padme knew Luke's mischievous looks came from his father, she knew the boy had probably not washed his hair in a while due to difficulty standing up alone, and his whining was down to his pain. She could rationalise everything the boy symbolised, he was her angel, their angel.

"When he awakens and we've explained the situation to him, I think it'd be best if he washed, I have a serum that will numb his entire body which we used a few days ago, hopefully he'll feel a little more comfortable in accepting help if he knows who I really am to him" she whispered, almost as if spoken any louder she would wake her son.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Vader sighed as he noticed Padme staring lovingly at her two newfound men. She glanced over to him with a smile.

"He's gorgeous Ani, absolutely the spit of you" she whispered with a tear in her eyes. Vader moved in closer, hooking his arms around her small frame in a tight embrace. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" he repeated, allowing her to weep into his shoulder.

"To think I could've continued my search and f-found Luke, I could've raised him on Naboo, I would've allowed you to see him on the condition Palpatine stayed out of it, y-yet I was so blinded by love I-I didn't and I-"

"Padme you cannot change the past, you must focus on what is in front of you, you have Luke now. He isn't going anywhere, he is ours; he always has been and he always will be" he soothed her, rubbing a hand across her upper back.

"B-but what if he wants to rejoin the rebellion? I could never choose between you both, not after I've just won you both back"

"He won't. I can promise you he won't" he smiled, pulling her away to glance into her watery brown eyes. She nodded with a smile as she began learning forward, pecking his lips. Hers remained soft and silky while his were rough and coarse, not to mention highly chapped.

* * *

"F-father? W-what are-?" The muffled alarm of Luke's voice echoed through both Padme and Vader's ears, alerting them both of Luke's consciousness as well as how aware he was. Both adults watched as the alarm in the child's eyes morphed into a mix of anger and sadness as the scene in front of him began to make sense.

"Luke, my son" Vader began, immediately pulling away from Padme and taking both of his child's hands. "You must listen to me, I would've preferred to wait until you were ready to hear this news yet you seem to be aware-"

"Aware of what? That you claimed you loved my mother and missed her, yet I wake up in terrible agony to find you kissing the woman you told me mere minutes ago reminded you of mother? I-I can't believe I ever thought you were still a good person!"

"Luke" Padme sighed as she got up from her position. The blue eyed boy grunted as he reluctantly let the woman grab him by his underarms and pulling him into a sitting position, running a hand over his bruised chest that was only slightly visible through the gap in his robe. "Oh Luke please give us a moment to explain" The blond looked her up and down before taking a shaky breathe and nodding gently. "Thank you. Now I just want you to listen to your father, I can confirm everything he is about to tell you is true, I promise you sweetheart"

"Fine, let's just get this over with, traitor" he hissed.

"Luke don't speak to her that way" Vader demanded, taking in a deep breath to remain calm while scolding his son; the doll like expression in Luke's big blue eyes was enough to make even the Sith Lord contemplate the reprimanding before he shook it off quickly. "I expect you to act a lot more maturely"

'Well I expect you not to make out with other women when you just told me however long ago that you missed mother' Luke sulked in his head, completely oblivious to Vader receiving his thought clearly.

"Luke after you were born your mother fell into a coma, a coma that lasted three years as I've had briefly explained to me" Vader began. "When she awoke she wasn't aware of her son's whereabouts and was forced to go by a new identity to avoid any unwanted Jedi business. In an attempt to grow closer to myself she joined a medical school and became one of the most gifted medics in such a short space of time, she even ended up treating me after a battle not many years ago, extremely recently she approached me after finding out that I had our child with me and came clean about who she was, and how she is ready to meet and make amends with her family" Luke's eyes had grown wide in anticipation as he contemplated the story over in his head. Vader could feel the conflict fighting its way around the young charges mind, a look of pure disbelief on his face. He slowly turned towards Padme, who smiled down to him with her warm small and without warning Luke wrapped his arms around her, sobs erupting from the back of his throat that he had most likely been holding in.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hold you" she whispered, running her hand through his extremely greasy hair.

"You're my mother..." he sobbed, clutching onto Padme back as she rocked him back and forth. "And that's my father, and we're together and I'm not alone"

"No my baby, you're not alone. And you never will be alone"

* * *

 **Please excuse this long ass authors note, I had a lot of reviews to answer and a lot of Christmas to talk about.**

 **Welcome to prime time bitches! Sorry I've been watching**

 **too much nightmare on elm street, most definitely my second favourite movie franchise. So this next bit of writing is just me talking about what I got for Christmas because nobody really cares who knows me irl (apart from my friend as we both now have meerkats, yes we are both teenagers) so I need to tell someone, skip over it if you aren't really fussed because I understand some of you are only here for the writing, why ever that may be.**

* * *

 **WHAT DID YOU GUYS GET FOR CHRISTMAS? I think it's safe to say I did very well, got myself a Luke Skywalker meerkat (it's the cutest thing ever and he sits on my bed and just aweee I love him) quite a lot of morphe make up as my mum is trying to turn me into a princess, of course I'm really grateful I just don't know how to use any of it even though I watch James Charles and Jeffree Star. I got some Harry Potter jewellery, Carrie fisher's autobiography, a lightbox that has Mark Hamill's name in it right now, Star Wars figures to add to my collection, some Disney shit because I love my Disney, a lot of chocolate even though I'm trying to tone up, and a hoodie that literally says 'welcome to prime time bitch!" It's a good hoodie.**

* * *

 **I haven't said anything about the chapter...well apart from the fact I also have hypermobility, scale 9 too, highest it goes I think. I already have a sequel book in mind! This book is going to be between 20-25 chapters so that won't be out for a while though.**

 **Anyway onto the reviews because I've talked too much.**

 **Elviriiine: Omg. Padmé. you just dropped a bomb. Look forward to the next chapter!**

 **Me: hope it's up to standard! Thank you for the review!**

 **PadawanSkywalker: Ahhh! You're back! Woohoo! CARRIE IS PADMÉ?! WHAT?! I did NOT see that coming. This chapter was so good! I read the whole story again as you requested and I like the changes! By far my favorite line had to be the one where Luke calls Piett "Admiral Babysitter". Haha so funny! Oh, I sorta know what Gucci is now! I've seen Macy's commercials advertising sales for Christmas. Yeah, Baby Face Luke is adorable! Gotta be honest though, I have a major crush on Obi-Wan XD. I feel like all the main guys in Star Wars are cute though XD. See you next time! CARRIE IS PADMÉ, AHHHHHHH! / Love the cover art, btw. Did you draw it? It's so cute!**

 **Me: I did draw it! I had inspiration but it was tweaked quite a bit to fit what I wanted, glad you liked it! I thought I was making it obvious in the re-write who she was! Honestly if you don't love Obi-Wan just- no everyone loves Obi-Wan, I made my own meme yesterday including the 'I have the high ground!' Quote, I was pretty proud. Honestly these next few chapters are just going to be filled with cute stuff from Luke, loooove him to bits. Hope this was alright!**

 **Miss Snootie: Woah woah what!? So Carrie is Padme?! I'm mind blown! Btw, I haven't read the past chapters, but I still get what's going on.**

 **Me: I'm glad it's still understandable without the read, nothing changed drastically apart from chapters 11 and 12 which I re-wrote. Yes she is! I'm sorry I blew your mind. Let me buy you a new one!**

 **stripedfly1001: OML THAT CLIFFHANGER OML. I didn't see that coming at all (I thought Carrie was going to be Leia, tbh), and I love the way you inserted it into the story. Looking forward to some Padme/Luke feels!**

 **Me: I already told you about it but I had feeling you didn't quite get what I meant! Honestly I'm already feeling the feels and they haven't even been written yet.**

 **Reyella: You gave me quite a shocking surprise with this chapter.**

 **Me: Good surprise or awful mistake surprise? Also when is your next chapter to regression coming? Don't want to rush you but oml I'm pretty much obssessed XD.**

 **Spacecadet777: Loving this. Now this is a good Christmas surprise. And I can be your penpal too if you like. is my email, and you message me here as well. I have had a crush on Mark since 1977! And I love the plot twist! Can't wait for more**

 **Me: you have no idea how happy that statement made me about the good Christmas surprise, my face lit up when I read it. Also that's such a kind offer! (although an email hasn't shown up for me) I need some people to relate to as nobody understands my obsession with 1970/1980/any time before that Mark Hamill, people just think I'm crazy because most people around my age are crushing on Tom Holland or whatever, nope, Mark Hamill XD also glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **I haven't had this many reviews in forever, it's really nice to see so many people enjoying my stuff. Also if anybody is wondering the reason why I use the exclamation mark so much it isn't because I'm mad, I'm excited!**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please leave a review!)**

 **\- Briar x**


	15. Sick prince

Padme repeatedly scraped her fingers through the scalp of the boy who cried into her shoulder, rocking him back and forth like a small child. The cries radiating from her baby's throat were no longer happy sobs of reuniting with his family that had been echoing only a few hours ago but now they were painful whimpers of despair and agony. The first few hours of their meet had been filled with happiness, love, smiles, giggles and hugs; yet that all seemed to dissolve after Luke's medication began to wear off, revealing him to the sharp twists and tugs that his body was putting him through for a reason nobody, Padme and Vader included, seemed to know the answer too.

"It hurts!" Luke sobbed, squeezing his mother's shoulders tighter and tighter as his own shoulders and neck began to cramp up. "Make it stop! Please! Mother please!" Padme lay down her own head against the soft healthy blond hair that belonged to her son, allowing her tears to brim in her lower lids.

"Be brave little one" she hummed miserably, her pathetic attempts at comforting her newly found son taking no effect in calming Luke's shouts and screams. The blond continued to sob throughout the hour, screaming out for his father who had been forced to abandon his two loved ones to oversee a transition on the Executors bridge, Admiral Piett sat in his place. The man had allowed Luke to squeeze his hand as tight as the small imperial prince had needed, his grip growing stronger with every wail.

"Dr. Kelvin, I may not be strong in your field of profession but may I suggest a technique in getting the young prince to quieten" he offered with slight added volume to project himself over the noise. "The motions worked while the boy had fallen into shock during the rebel attack two days ago" Padme nodded and complied as she lifted her head, much to Luke's dismay due to the lack of motherly attention and warmth he had stolen from her.

"Shhh my angel, let's give the admiral a chance Luke, have faith little one" she whispered soothingly, Piett's small smile seemed to grow as the boy reluctantly allowed the older man to hold both of his trembling hand.

"Rest your head on your mother's shoulder young prince" he instructed the vulnerable boy as quietly as he could. Luke easily cooperated, his trust easily falling into the man's lap. "That's it Luke" the medic watched in awe as the Admiral began to rub at Luke's sweating forehead, brushing back the young boy's sweaty bangs and gently massaging his temples.

"How did that so easily pacify him?" She asked in astonishment, the disbelief clearly readable in her chocolate brown eyes. She had struggled since Anakin had left her to even get an educated response from the boy yet here this man could so easily get Luke to quieten despite his excruciating condition. "May I ask- how in the galaxy did you accomplish such a thing Admiral? I don't seem to understand"

"You were present during the invade of rebels that took place only a few days ago I presume?" The man asked, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as Luke's salty blue eyes that still rang with tears began to flutter shut.

"Yes sir. I was taking care of injured imperials who unfortunately took hits during the gunfire" she explained with the same astonished look in her eye at how easily Luke had taken to slumber. Of course the blond still fidgeted uncomfortably and whined out for his mother to hold him but the noise wasn't nearly as earsplitting as it hand been.

"I was with young Vader after the attack on his life, he fell into some form of shocked state yet a medic couldn't get to us due to the other problems we were all facing. It took quite some time but I learnt the youngling reacts well to psychical contact, and adores caring gestures"

"How long have you known of my son Admiral? He seems to behave under your watch" Padme chuckled curiously. Piett pulled back the many white sheets that covered the medcentre cot to make room for the now sleeping son of Vader.

"I have only known the boy a mere few days" the Admiral explained, smiling as Padme placed him down and loosened Luke's robe, exposing his dainty ribs to the only other occupant in the private room. "Yet Lord Vader has trusted me with the boy's safety, as does the boy have a small element of trust towards me, he is a bright child and does not deserve this torture" Padme only absorbed half of what the man had been saying as she had become highly occupied with tucking in her child.

"It pains me to see him this way, I love him with all my heart and to only just be reacquainted with him while he feels this way is truly devastating"

"May I ask how yourself and Lord Vader came to such a discovery? Of course if the information is confidential I shall reframe from asking."

"It's quite alright" The petite woman chuckled, rising to her feet once Luke was securely tucked away both in bed and his dream land. "Forgive me for referring to Lord Vader by his old title of Anakin, for that is the man I love. Anakin and I were married a few years before Luke's birth. When our force gift was born I fell into a coma and lost track of who had my baby, so in an attempt to rebuilt the relationship with my late husband I joined a medical school and began going by the name Carrie Kelvin. Finally I found out Anakin had our son and I now present you with our current situation" she explained as she stood, fiddling with a case of needles and and many medical instruments. "And what about you admiral? How did you find yourself in charge of the empires third in line?" But before the man was able to reply the doors opened with a hiss, causing both adults to jump in surprise. Vader quickly strode inside, slamming his hand over the sensory panel before Padme was even able to comprehend who had entered the room.

"How is he?" The dark lord asked urgently, lowering his hood dramatically to reveal, his worried stricken expression.

"Admiral Piett successfully got him to rest after many hours of restless sobs, however I am no further forward when it comes to his case"

"Read out his symptom chart my love" Vader ordered; yet his voice lacked the usual authoritative tone it carried so well. Padme nodded, collecting the datapad from its place next to her collection of 'finest medic training since the foundation of the empire' from her medical academy. She had been heavily researching anything she could grasp at to diagnose their son.

"Continuous pain throughout his entire body with specific compressing pains in his shoulders, feet, left hand, knees and pelvic area. Struggling to form coherent sentences when either flustered or upset. Strange freckle like blemishes across his cheeks and nose which can be treated with creams. Slight cracks from his joints with slightest movement which may be down to his flexible nature. Noticeably smaller in size specifically in his wrists, ankles, torso area and head. Easily upset and/or distraught when left alone. Extremely and unnecessarily clingy"

Both Admiral Piett and Vader cringed at the ever lasting list of things wrong with Luke, a list none of them had answers to cure.

"I can take more scans and blood tests tomorrow for updates but- and I can't believe I'm saying this and about my own off spring too- I don't know where to go from here. This is truly a strange case" Padme sighed defeatedly, placing down Luke's records back where she had picked them up mere seconds ago. Noticing the distraught look on her beautiful face Vader quickly strode towards his love, allowing her to fall into his surprisingly warm embrace.

"Do not feel defeated, we shall find a way to cure him Padme" Vader whispered. "Excuse us for a moment Admiral"

* * *

Admiral Piett watched as the couple left the room, a quizzical look floating over his features as he thought long and hard about Luke's symptoms. Pains throughout his entire body didn't help to narrow anything down to help with the mysterious illness investigation, the pains could've been anything from bones to ligaments to muscles. The speech issue could just be down to the stress and pain, every time Luke opened his jaw it must've felt like pure agony was raining down on him. The blemish almost looked like freckles to the older man, making Luke's face look more naive and juvenile. The fear of loneliness was most likely down to his pain levels and if the boy were to be alone while his body began acting out. The only symptom the Admiral couldn't make sense of was the main issue of Luke regressing in size, the child was physically shrinking. While tossing the idea over in his head Piett was quickly dragged from his questioning thoughts as the young blond prince in front of him began to whine uncomfortably, alerting the man almost immediately.

"Hush" he whispered as soothingly as possible, although he didn't see how his rough voice was calming to the child. "Hush little one, not need to be afraid"

"Admiral?" The weak boy whispered, reaching out his hand for confirmation the man was real. "Ow" he hissed, withdrawing his arm almost immediately.

"Rest Luke, you need every ounce of energy you have" Piett tried to sooth him, taking the boys hand in his own and placing it back against the plush mattress. The boy looked as if he wanted to protest yet the sleepy slur in his eyes wouldn't allow him. "Goodnight little prince, when you wake your mother will be looking for a cure and your father will be commanding your assist in regaining your health"

" 'bout you?" The young Skywalker lisped back.

"And I'll be making sure you're comfortable as that is my role"

"I sorry I said pretty bad things b'fore" the groggy boy slurred.

"That's quite alright, now please get some sleep"

"Hold my hand" the youngest of the two bossed. Of course the man complied with a smile and watched as Luke began to drift back into his unconscious state.

* * *

 **Hey, it's four in the morning here, I'm pretty much dead, got my Luke meerkat sat on my chest and TESB on in the background, life's alright. Although I have a migraine that I've had since Monday, but my Luke meerkat it here to comfort me so I'm all good. I've now decided I'm not going to be putting people's reviews in my authors notes, I'll still answer them but it's taking up to much space in my chapters so just look out for your name and that will have my response next to it.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Reyella reply: yay! I knew you'd like it! Hope this was up to standard!**

 **PadawanSkywalker reply: he is kind of, yes and no but expect lots of Vader, Padme and Luke fluff. It's all down to the force, stupid force XD. Do you think I tortured Luke a little too much this chapter? I mean he is in horrible pain 24/7 but still... oh my god I'm jealoussssss although I do have the original trilogy! No I haven't heard the song? But now I want too! Quick story, I was sat with a boy in my schools assembly on Thursday and my head of year was talking about our new 'school senate' and we both mumbled 'I am the senate' under our breaths. Then we geeked out together in our history class XD my favourite Star Wars movie is easily TESB, without a doubt. My adorable space babyyyyyyyy, love him toooooooo much. (My order would be TESB, ANH, ROTJ, ROTS, AOTC, TFA, Solo, TPM, TLJ) what about yours?**

 **Fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it, I ain't yo mom. (Don't forget to review)**

 **\- Briar who's quite possibly dead rn.**


	16. Little one

Padme stood absolutely shocked by the picture in front of her. She hadn't been able to stay with Luke during the passing night as she had many researches to attend to, as well as the medical records needed to be reordered, however upon her return she hadn't expect to hardly recognised her baby at all, shocking her to silence.

Blond hair surrounded the boys skinny cheeks, sticking out at all different angles. His cheeks were a light tan colour, small freckles dancing across his nose and under his eyelids. His body was almost completely engulfed in the medical robe that now draped over him like a curtain, his tiny ribs sticking out of his chest. Both his left hand and the rubber cuff that had replaced his prosthetic were swallowed by the scratchy fabric...he looked like a toddler. She wasn't able to bring herself to wake the boy up; every night for the past week he had cried in his sleep, screamed out, kicked, fidgeted, even attempted to bite himself to ease the agony; yet now he was completely silent, sleeping soundly with a smile playing on his lips. The woman stumbled back slightly, grabbing her new high security comlink, given to her by her husband, containing both his and the Admiral's frequencies, and began to contact Admiral Piett. She would've much rather spoken to Anakin face to face and to do so somebody would have to stay with Luke, Admiral Piett being her only option.

"Good morning Padme" the man's voice groggily answered, indicating she'd most likely just woken him up.

"I apologise if I've interrupted your sleep schedule Admiral but I need to request you come and sit with our patient while I report to Lord Vader" she took a long breath, sucking in all the air she could. "We have an issue"

"I'll be there momentarily" he replied almost immediately, shutting off the frequency before Padme could even utter a thank you. She placed down her device before picking up the small comb she had retrieved from the medical pack. Perching down on the bed the boy immediately curled into her, his hips swaying towards his mother as she began to lightly comb at his hair. A high pitched giggle radiated from the boys throat as she touched a tender spot, which just made Padme's own smile broaden, this was the baby she always wanted to raise, this was her baby.

Looking into Luke naive face made her heart swell with love and pride, however it didn't stop the questioning of her other baby. "I wonder what Leia is doing" she smiled, reaching down to peck her son's forehead. "No need to make matters any more complicated, I'm sure Leia is highly happy with whatever relatives or adoptive parents who so kindly took her in. Did you know her Lukey? I bet she's just and strong and brave as you are, I bet she's beautiful too, I wish we all could have known her, my twin babies together" of course Luke uttered no reply, just allowed his mother to sweep away his bangs while he continued to sleep "You don't look as similar to your father like this, but then again your father was quite a bit older than you were when I met him. He had a rounder face, and a hair cut that just makes me quiver, but don't tell him I never liked it. However you both have the same naivety that I once fell in love with and" she hesitated. "I feel as if I'm falling in love with it all over again, in a motherly way, I never thought I'd be able to feel this. You're the most beautiful angel I've seen in a long time" Padme was so caught up in muttering soft words to her now tiny son she almost didn't hear the admiral entering the room, or his shocked gasp when his eyes most likely fell upon Luke.

"I was surprised when I heard no screaming" he mumbled, approaching the two with a concerned look on his face. "What happened to him?"

"I really don't know" she replied, scooting herself closer to Luke to make way for the man. "I was researching more symptoms and cures yet I couldn't concentrate with Luke's constant fits, so I gave him his relaxant and went to work in our medical office. I locked the door behind me just for security precautions, nobody could get in our out apart from Anakin and I, when I returned he looked like this"

"He looks no older than three. I can distinctly remember his face had been rejuvenating but to this extent?" The man asked in disbelief, Padme replying with a small silent nod. "How are you going to tell Lord Vader?"

"I want him to see this personally. He has always wanted to raise Luke along side me, as did I. While Luke has been facing incredible pain I feel this as a blessing, from the force" Padme explained, allowing Luke to hold onto her thin white jacket with his tiny hand, which was still covered by the fabric. "I sound mad don't I?"

"Not at all my lady. While I can see where you're gaining the knowledge from I don't know enough about the force to confirm nor deny the claim. However I can promise prince Luke will be safe in my hands. My pledge is not only to the empire but to Lord Vader and his family"

"I know I can count on you Admiral. I'm going to remain here until he awakens, reassure and explain things to him. Then I shall leave and find Anakin" she gently began to pry away the small child's fingers, standing as she smoothed out the crease in her uniform. "However I should make myself useful and continue to organise our medical folders, I will return momentarily"

"Of course. The child is in good hands until you return" he reassured her, taking Padme's place and allowing the boy to reach for his imperial uniform.

* * *

It had been at least an hour before the child began to stir. The Admiral had been finishing whatever tasks the younger cadets had not bothered to finish across their network, once again covering for them just like he had done with Admiral Ozzel and Padme had continued with her filing work. Admiral Piett was about to offer the woman some help with her work when the small boy began to let out a whine, his eyes fluttering open rapidly. Both adults were taken back by how blue the child's eyes were, the blue practically highlighted his whole face, bringing in every feature he had like a neat little bow on a gift.

"Good morning my angel" Padme smiled, greeting the boy how she had greeted him every morning since his admission into the medbay. The boy stared at both adults curiously, as if comprehending the situation in his head.

"W-who are you?" He asked apprehensively, the incredibly mature sentence didn't fit right with the little boy's voice.

"Luke" Padme smiled, gently positioning herself next to her son. "I'm your mother" Luke stared at her, almost as if he was searching for the lie on her face, yet he found nothing.

"You're really my mother? Where are my aunt and uncle? I'm not dreaming?" Padme clamped her hand over her mouth as she wrapped her free arm around the boy's tiny frame. "I'm not dreaming you're real! You're really real mama!"

"I am" she sobbed, now using both hands to press him close to her chest. "And I'm not leaving you again. I'm never going to leave you Lukey"

"Mama don't be upset" Luke whispered as he returned his mother's hug. "Because if you cry then I might get sad!" The childish innocence in the blond's voice made both the Admiral and Padme's hearts swell, he was everything she had always imaged he'd be. Luke allowed his mother to pull away from him with a watery smile.

"I've got to go and find your father, and I've asked the Admiral to come and stay with you. Is that okay? I promise I'll be back Lukey" Luke's smile immediately fell into a skeptical frown as his mother explained her due absence; but after catching a glimpse of the Admiral's face he nodded slowly, giving his mother the indication he felt safe. She leant down to plant a kiss to his head and allowed him to brush away the tears on her cheeks. "Be good" she chuckled, letting herself out before she began crying with pride once again.

* * *

"Why is my mama not back yet? She promised she'd be back" The little one asked, clearly growing antsy after the second hour past by. Luke was no long curled up in bed but was rather lying flat on his stomach, drawing lazily with his finger on a spare datapad. Admiral Piett caught glances of the drawing, which seems to resemble big ships fighting, if he cocked his head and squinted slightly.

"I'm not sure young prince, I can com her if you'd like? However she may be talking" he explained honestly, much to the tots annoyance.

"Can I say hello at least? She only just found me and now she's gone again!" The bright eyed child huffed impatiently, the Admiral struggling taking him seriously with the little lisp he owned.

"I suppose you can" he chuckled, watching as the boy began to shimmy his way into a sitting position. It didn't take long for the empress in waiting to answer her frequency, much to Luke's pleasure (giving a little clap once she had answered)

"Hello? I'm still struggling to find Lord Vader, I've asked around and usually just received a snap of no. How is our patient?" She asked, sounding highly frustrated. Admiral Piett knew how rude a lot of imperials could be, which was most likely the main reason he had risen through the ranks extremely quickly, he may have acted cold towards a few but at least he had a decent amount of respect for others.

"Our patient seems to be okay in himself although he's has missed you quite a lot. I was beginning to grow curious as to when both yourself and Lord Vader would return" he explained, glancing at Luke who was patiently sitting on his knees, waiting for his own turn to speak.

'Polite child' the man mused in his head.

"Is he there?"

"Hi mama!" The small boy giggled, clearly understanding he was now allowed to talk to his mother. "How long until you come back?" Padme didn't reply immediately, Piett could only assume she was absorbing the sound of her teenaged slash newly turned child son. "Mama? Did you go already? Can you come back?"

"No sweetheart, I'm still here, I was just listening to your beautiful voice. I'll be returning shortly, will that be okay with you?"

"Yes mama! I'm having fun!"

"That's great angel, that's really great, well I must be going. Still on my search for Lord Vader" Padme began, her voice drowned out by the sounds of a command dished to stormtroopers. "Thank you again Admiral, he sounds energised"

"He's golden my lady" he chuckled, ending the frequency for her as it was plainly obvious the woman was rushing. The boy had already returned to his drawing of squiggles, giving the man a moment to absorb the situation.

"Who's Vader?" Luke blurted out, catching the Admiral completely off guard.

"Vader is your father child" he answered after recomposing himself from the quick question. "Your mother is looking for him as we speak like she said"

"Oh" the boy answered. "I'm going to draw a new picture. This one is boring"

* * *

Padme was beginning to worry. She had attempted to com her husband over 50 times, yet no answer. She had searched every likely place on the entire ship he would be, yet she didn't prevail, she only thing she could do now would be return to Luke and try again.

"You lied to me!" A voice roared in her head, almost completely knocking her off her own two feet. Blazing hot anger filled her from head to two, she didn't understand what she was experiencing but it burnt, it was painful.

"Anakin?" She whispered suddenly, taking in a sharp breath. "Anakin? What is going on?"

* * *

 **2063 words of a chapter, a filler chapter too. I just had this thought in my head, how much more intimidating is Vader compared to Sheev? (I still laugh at this) like Palpatine looks like a melted goth candle and Vader looks like a badass leather dude who could kill you and your whole family. Vader is off doing some stuff by the way, totally not killing anybody. If anybody was wondering why Luke's been de-aged, it's mainly to turn Vader back to the light in the sequel. (That was so blunt what is wrong with me)**

 **Reviews, well review:**

 **PadawanSkywalker reply: it really made me so happy that you re-read my story, it was midnight when I found out and I actually went to sleep with a smile on my face. Yep you're right in the sense they would be older, I just imagine they age well, or the force has some physical wrinkle lifts for the two of them when it de-ages Luke. I hope you enjoyed your concert! I really liked the Luke and Piett fluff last chapter XD. Whenever I even look at a prequel meme my mind goes to you, and I also used 'not just the men, but the women and then children too' in my history assessment, needless to say ya girl got an extra mark. My Luke meerkat is the cutest thing that's ever happened apart from Mark Hamill himself. Hope your ears are okay now. XD random question: who's your favourite Star Wars original trilogy character? I think you know mine.**

 **Fave it, follow it, forget it? Do whatever you want with. (Also please review)**

 **\- Briar x**


	17. End to evil

Padme cautiously made her way back towards the medbay, holding a hand to the burning ball of heat in her chest that refused to die down. Anakin's shouts of rage were yet to quieten; she was very aware whoever stood on the personal end of his attack would never make it out alive.

Upon arrival she greeted her fellow medics before immediately pulling herself away from the group and entering her son's room. She saw Luke curled up underneath the white sheets on the medical cot while the admiral was skimming through some files in his datapad, something he seemed to regularly do.

"Your search for Lord Vader did not deem rewardable?" He asked as his eyes met hers, noticing she was stood alone. She shook her head, her hand never leaving her chest. Her eyes slowly broke the stare she held with the Admiral and cascaded down to her sleeping son. "Only just a moment ago did he fall asleep, he was waiting for you" Padme nodded tiredly as she almost collapsed into the chair. "Are you okay my lady? You're extremely quiet"

"I'm hearing things, horrible things. But- It doesn't matter, I wouldn't want to plague you with my issues Admiral. You are dismissed until I need your services again. I shall watch him for the remainder of the afternoon"

"If you're sure my lady, I wouldn't want to leave you if you were unsure-" he began, stopping as he noticed the focused look on her face, as if she was contemplating something in her head. "Alright. My services are all yours whenever you or Luke need me" he smiled worriedly, standing silently from his seat near the child's bed. The sound of the hissing doors echoed around the atmosphere as the man left, leaving Padme to her own thoughts and the distant echoes of lightsaber clashes and horrific slurs.

She was completely at a loss, she had thought going back to Anakin, coming out to him as his wife to claim their son and stand at his side would've done them good, she knew she had the power to bring him back. Yet how could she trust both her and Luke would stay safe? How could she know that he wouldn't lash out at them in a fit of unjustified rage. She glanced down to Luke who wasn't paying her any mind, pulling the blankets tighter around himself in his sleep. She bit her lip nervously before scooping him up in her arms, pulling the white sheet around his blond head of curls. He was practically covered when she picked up his records she had only recently been allowed to look at, tucked his face up to her shoulder and held him like a pile of clothing. He was small, small and very light which caused the brunette woman to question just how old the boy really was. 3? 4?

Padme ran the back of her hand over her pocket, the emergency card for Lord Vader's quarters safely tucked away in her blazer. The man had gifted her with many items to make her life much easier when caring for Luke, her new comlink, a fresh set of datapads primarily for their son, her own card as her hand print was yet to be uploaded into the security system for his quarters. Her favourite item had to have been the all access card that allowed her into all areas of the executor, the only door it didn't open of course was Vader's private suite, which didn't deem a problem to her. Padme was seconds away from escaping unnoticed when a man took her by the shoulder and quickly spun her to face him.

"I can take that laundry off your hands Carrie" the same medic who had informed her of Anakin's request for her help a mere week ago offered, holding out his hands expectedly. "I know how busy you have been with that boy Vader has been having you treat, rumours are starting to spread you know? I'd be careful, you wouldn't want anybody thinking you were in love with him"

"Excuse you but you have no right to question my duties. I'm loyal not only to our emperor but to Lord Vader, and if he requests my skills on a very important patient, who isn't just a mere boy, then I am more than happy to oblige. I think you are the one who should be careful, you may not want a rumour spreading you are jealous of my position" she snapped as quietly as she could, it wasn't like her to get so worked up over such a small situation. There had been tales going around that the man in front of her had feelings for her that went beyond co-workers; yet her heart was Anakin's and nobody was going to question that. "Now if you'll excuse me I have duties to attend to that don't concern you or anybody else for that matter" and before the dumbstruck man could offer a reply she was already leaving.

* * *

Vader's knee was beginning to ache as he remained bowed in front of the emperor for almost 30 minutes, listening to him drown on about how Luke would be a powerful asset once captured and turned. He had heard the speech a hundred times. It quite frankly bored him now; he could recite it himself. He knew why he was here, there wasn't any turning back, he hadn't woken himself up and flown all the way out to Coruscant just to back out of the plan, it had to be done now.

"Do I dare say I sense a conflict within you Lord Vader?" The old man hummed amusingly, catching the younger man almost completely off guard. "Is there any useful information you wish to share with me?"

"No my master" he grunted through gritted teeth, hatred swirling in his chest.

"Do you not wish to share with me how you were able to capture and gain the trust of Anakin's son?" Almost immediately Vader was on his two feet, his hand hovering under his robe just past his lightsaber hilt. "I don't remember permitting you to rise my apprentice. Has merely two weeks with Skywalkers brat ruined everything I instilled in you? Everything I taught you? Everything I gave you? Yet a useless mere boy is untangling you from it all?"

"He isn't a Skywalker" Vader hissed, dropping both his hood and cloak to reveal his face; the lines on his forehead had smoothen out, his tangled mop of hair had lost its greying streaks. He looked, as a common teenager would say, a million credits. "Not anymore. He is MY son and only I have the right to train him. He is a Vader. You will never be able to touch him, or me, you have no emotional power. You CANNOT manipulate me anymore"

"Oh?" The Sith Lord taunted as he rose to his feet, lightsaber as his side. "Is that so?"

Raising his newly ignited saber above his head Vader charged at the man, taking a wild, inexperienced and quite frankly risky swing at his old master, who easily deflected the weak attack. After dogging an articulate stab from Palpatine Vader backed off, holding his saber out in defence appose to attack. "You're weak Vader. If you even deserve that title any longer Anakin!" That just enraged the former Sith apprentice even more, his eyes were almost beaming orange beacons of light.

"Only ONE has the right to call me that! And it certainly isn't YOU!" He roared, leaping from the small platform he found himself backed up against, skimming the back of his enemy's robe.

"You fool!"

The emperor whirled around and held his saber that illuminated Vader's yellow eyes mere millimetres from his chest, a hum of evil laughter escaping his decaying lips. "and now I shall take young Skywalker, and make a much better apprentice out of him, he won't be weak" force pushing Vader onto the floor he began to advance menacingly. Taking notes from his son back on cloud city Vader swept the blade away with his own, rolling across the floor to escape the hundredth swing sent his way.

"You will not touch Luke!"

Thinking quick on his feet Vader rounded the elder man, taking a swipe at him. He hadn't expected to completely disarm his old master, but Vader knew never to underestimate the emperor; he was still incredibly powerful without the helpful asset of a weapon.

"You can't strike me down Vader" Palpatine spat. "I AM everything you want to be. You are nothing like me. You are weak and foolish"

Vader ignited the second saber.

"No. I am nothing like you. I never will be, I don't control and manipulate for my own benefit, I don't lie"

"Lie?!" He scoffed. "Foolish boy" before the force lightening could reach him he held up both weapons in defence, catching the mechanism from Windu's last moments. "I gave you power!"

"I wanted love!"

"She died!"

"LIAR!"

"YOU KILLED HER!"

Both men dropped their attacks, heaving at one another as the force of the fight was clearly draining both of them.

"You're deluded Vader. And I should kill you on the spot-"

"You won't have to" he cut him off, panting with venom. Standing out with both sabers in front of him he took a last swing, cutting through his old master like scissors on a fresh piece of parchment.

* * *

The journey back to the Executor was long and tiring and Vader couldn't wait to get back to Padme and Luke. The hanger bay wasn't extremely busy when he entered and not many people payed him any mind as he crossed the open bay, which surprised him as it was very rarely he walked around with no hood to cover his face. Everybody knew Darth Vader was the fallen Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker, many just chose not to acknowledge it.

Vader slowly made his way through the busy halls, ignoring the salutes and 'm'lords' as he usually did. He needed to change out of his tunic and grab a new cloak before he went to see Luke in the medbay. His beloved son was now the official second to the empire, causing him to realise he was now the first, he was the emperor now. Placing his hand on the sensory pad to his quarters, he wasn't prepared to see what he saw. Padme was perched on the edge of their son's bed, humming a soft tune as she rubbed her hand across the head of a blond child, who looked up at her with big blue baby doll eyes and a sweet smile gracing his lips.

"Anakin my love" she smiled, beckoning him over with her free hand. "I have something to tell you" Vader swiped the door shut before apprehensively walking towards the motherly love seen, immediately noticing the faint stitch above the boy's left eyebrow and his right hand was cuffed with rubber. "After I returned to Luke this morning, this is how I found him. I cannot come up with a medically logical answer for any of this. Ani..." she stopped, allowing the man to sit down next to her and the boy. "Ani this is our son. Please say you believe me, I'm not crazy I-" but he didn't need a biological test to tell him this was their child.

The doe eyes, the upturned nose, the tiny ears, the curly blond hair all screamed out to him through the force, that boy was Luke.

"My little one" he whispered, allowing the boy to place a hand on his knee, as if investigating the man in front of him. He didn't wait long before scooping the boy into a hug, holding him by his head and back. "Oh son..." he sighed as he felt Luke wrap his equally tiny arms around his shoulders, the cuff was sweaty and hot while his flesh hand was slightly cooler.

"Mama told me stories about the bad man. The bad man who cut of your arm and yelled 'I gots the high ground!' I was scared he gots to you again" Luke whimpered, hiding his face in Vader's sweaty tunic. He could just barely see Padme's smile at Luke's little lisp.

"That man is dead little one, he can no longer hurt you or your mother or I, nobody ever will"

"Where were you?" Padme asked, the happy picture in front of her fading as she recalled how long she had spent looking for him earlier that day.

"Taking care of some unfinished business on Coruscant. I apologise for my absence my angel, but look we are all together now and- I would prefer to discuss this with Admiral Piett as well as you and Luke" she nodded, her brown curls falling in front of her face as she did.

"I'll com him right away"

* * *

Admiral Piett stood as straight as he could possibly make himself, he was unbelievably tired and desperate to get back to Luke, who was much easier to look after than the entire executor and it's bumbling morons who couldn't do anything without his assistance.

"You're too jittery" he sighed as his new commander trainee turned to him with an expected smile for praise, he obviously didn't understand how the empire worked. "How do you expect Lord Vader or anybody else to take you seriously if you're too nervous?" The smile dropped from the young man's face immediately.

"Yes sir. O-of course sir" he stuttered, causing the admiral to roll his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. "Sir? May I ask how you uphold such a strong act around Lord Vader? It's like you aren't afraid of him at all"

'Sithspit' he cursed in his head, his face visibly paling 'I didn't feel like getting an admirer. Oh yeah kid it's no sweat, I basically babysit his son and I'm getting to know his late wife who we all thought was dead, not to mention we can sit down and have a chat from time to time. Just do that and you'll be peachy'

"Lord Vader likes his orders followed to a tee; as long as you demonstrate that he won't take his anger out on you. Never show him fear or second guess yourself" he explained, glancing down at his pocket to see the flash of his comlink. "I'm needed elsewhere. Try not to mess up the Star fleet while I'm away" he commented dryly, unhooking his comlink.

"Yes sir!" The Admiral didn't need to face his trainee to know he'd most likely have saluted.

* * *

 **Yo, what did I just write? Who am I? I have so many questions. Ahh okay. So my plan is for two more chapters and then the sequel, the last chapter on here and first chapter of the sequel which I need name ideas for will be posted on the same day so you can all find it with ease. Also my step dad told me to give up on my contortion because it's never going to get me anywhere in life so that was fun. (Ya girl is joining the circus I've decided) also does anybody feel like knowing my real name? I don't like lying about my name it's just so damn gross.**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Reply to PadawanSkywalker: when the review didn't come through I was so sad! I lost one internet friend I couldn't lose like the only other one I had! But you're alive so it's all good.**

 **I know there wasn't much Luke fluff in this, just a lot of crappy fighting but in the sequel there will be a LOT (and I mean a lot) of Luke fluff, Anakin's going to be a real dad too, not a cold hearted Vader dad. Legit my history teacher came up to me and said 'I like Star Wars too' and slowly slid the paper towards me. See this is why I need a Kenobi film, for baby/toddler/kid/teenager/anything Luke! Honestly my family are the same, I made a meme once. I was lying on the floor doing my stretching exercises and my dog was staring at me from his place on the couch, so I took a photo and captioned it 'it's over Anakin! I have the high ground' nobody got it except my dad... I gotta agree with you on their arguing scenes, I just find it funny Carrie fisher had to stand on a box in some of them to equal out their height. Hey I still laugh because Mark is shorter than an average guy. I haven't been to a concert in years but hey at least they're better now. Also when you signed off with PS I got so confused because it didn't say anything after, and then I realised it's just your initials. God I'm dumb**

 **Reyellas reply: here's your answer! Sheev is at it again. Also great work on your regression chapter, I loved it.**

 **Ravencells reply: I'm so glad you're enjoying it and thank you so much! I hope this fulfilled expectations.**

 **Fave it follow it forget it and do whatever you want with it (also please leave a review!)**

 **\- Bri x**


	18. Emperor Vader

Vader stood holding Luke to his hip as the family of three waited for the Admiral, who was taking an absurd amount of time to join them in the private quarters.

"What do you think is keeping him Ani?" Padme asked as she returned from the 'fresher. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, each little curl bouncing off her exposed skin as she walked. Vader knew she hadn't washed it while in the 'fresher, yet it almost looked healthier and brighter, her skin also seemed to glimmer slightly in the bright lights above them, her face smoothed out every crease Vader had sworn she had beforehand. He couldn't deny he secretly wanted to know how she looked so good for her late 40's and if it was possible to learn how to obtain such youth, but of course those thoughts never left his head.

"If I know Admiral Firmus Piett, which I have for quite some time now, something has most likely gone wrong at the bridge with the imbecilic captains and commanders. If so I'm sure he would have stayed behind to fix whatever mess has been created as he knows I don't take failure lightly" Vader explained, perching down on one of the chairs around the small conference table. Luke twisted himself off of his father's hip and into his lap, curling into a ball to snuggle up to Vader's warm chest.

"I'm sure you're right but I've always been a worrier. Shall I go and collected my belongings from the medical quarters while we wait?" She asked, running her smooth petit fingers through Luke's knotty blond hair. The boy seemed to enjoy the comforting touch. "And most definitely bathe this little one after all this commotion over your absence settles" both adults chuckled as the little one grimaced at the mentioned of a bath.

"Of course my love. Luke and I will be fine here, won't we son?" Yet the boy didn't answer, just continued to clutch his father's tunic in his sleepy state. "I'm taking that as a yes"

"As am I" Padme laughed quietly, leaning down to place a kiss to the boys mop of blond hair "I'll be back soon"

"Goodbye my love. Please be safe" Vader hummed, allowing Padme to peck his rough lips.

"I will" she smiled, exiting the quarters as quietly as she could.

* * *

Padme walked down the executor hallways with a noticeable questioning look on her face. She knew everybody who had passed her was most likely too scared to ask what was troubling her after her new public 'friendship' with Lord Vader. The news had easily spread around the large star destroyer she had become very close with the dark lord after many years of 'silent hatred', all over a special patient too. She didn't blame people for being suspicious, she most likely would have been if she was in their position, but that didn't stop it being incredibly frustrating.

She was yet to hear any rumours personally but there was no doubt in her mind they were wild and ridiculous however that didn't matter to her at that moment; she had more important things on her mind, like how she would explain why she was resigning from her position to her co-workers. Ever since taking on the role of Luke's personal medic it was no secret the others she use to consider friends no longer liked her. Some were probably jealous, others were probably felt betrayed and she was certain a few were worried she would tell Anakin the horrible slurs they called him behind his back.

While not wanting to seem big headed Padme knew she was the best medic out of the large group the Executor had, she'd even had the least amount of training due to her coma. She knew everybody would question her, but it would be worth it when she was safe with Anakin and caring for Luke. She had become so deep in thought she hadn't noticed the man who had just rounded the corner just a metre away from her, resulting in Padme walking straight into his chest. She stumbled backwards, only for him to grab onto her hand and steady her upright.

"Padm- Pardon me Dr. Kelvin, Lord Vader has requested me to his quarters immediately. Do you have any insight on what's going on? Is our patient okay?" She glanced up after taking a step back to see the Admiral stood in front of her, an apologetic yet concerned look on his face. "I apologise for bumping into you. I didn't even recognise you at first glance"

"No need to apologise Admiral. I was extremely lost in my own thought so it was my fault as much as it was yours. His condition hasn't changed since last time, Lord Vader returned not too long ago with-" she stopped to glance around the corridor for any eavesdroppers, she had caught too many people with their ears up to Luke's door while he as stationed in the medbay not to be suspicious "news for all three of us, although I assume Luke won't be listening in too much as he was drifting off to sleep when I left. I was just on my way to collect my belongings from the quarters I use to share with my fellow medics. You are welcome to join me if you'd like. We can then return to Lord Vader together and he can begin right away"

"Yes I shall. Just in case those utter morons need me again" he sighed, allowing Padme to take the lead as they both began the quick walk to the medbay.

"Is that the reason you were a little behind schedule?" She asked curiously, her eyes falling to the floor as a squad of troops marched by. No matter how many times she saw the large rows of stormtroopers they never seized to fill her stomach with worry and butterflies.

"Yes. I was afraid that when I left it'd turn into a complete chaos and they'd most likely destroy the entire ship" he muttered tiredly, removing his hat to run his hand through his brown hair.

"I have a feeling Luke will be better behaved than some of those imperials" Padme smiled, causing the man to laugh. The rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence as Padme attempted to avoid the gaze of people passing by. She was just about to swipe her card down the locked panel to her room when the door snapped open, making both imperials jump as a tall skinny woman with greying blonde hair emerged. She looked angry, and after noticing Padme it was almost as if she had seen red. They both watched in confusion as the woman's eyes switched from Padme to the Admiral, and continued to watch as the small amount of colour she had to begin with drained from her cheeks.

"Admiral Piett sir" She stuttered, pushing herself past Padme to bow in respect. The brunette late medic raised her brow in confusion to which the Admiral replied with a silent shrug, neither of them understood what was going on.

"Your formalities aren't needed medic, I am just accompanying Dr. Kelvin to collect her belongings" he commented dryly, his attention solely on the silent room his friend? Colleague has just entered.

"Well..." but before the woman could finish Padme returned with a surprised yet annoyed look on her face.

"Let's be on our way Admiral. I am sure Lord Vader will be most pleased to here about what has happened to all my possessions" without thinking to question Admiral Piett followed her swiftly, ignoring the shouts in desperation to stop them from the woman they had left behind.

* * *

"Suddenly he yelled 'I has the high ground' and he hurt you so bad. But now he's all gone, that's what Mama said to me" the blond boy explained, now sitting on the black conference table with his knees tucked underneath him. Vader had only managed to get 10 standard minutes of silence before his little boy was up and awake again, insisting he tell his father all the stories his mother had told him.

He had to place a hand over his mouth to prevent a chuckle escaping, it seemed Padme's version of Mustafar had been correct, if anything more elaborated to make him seem more of a victim to Obi-Wan. As much as he loved, no he adored the woman who brought their angel into the world he couldn't have Luke hearing any Jedi propaganda.

"Your mother was correct little one, he's gone now and can never hurt you or anybody again, you're safe with us here" he comforted, wrapping his arm around Luke's extremely tiny waist and pulling him into a hug, to which the toddler squealed with delight.

"However just because I will be busy, especially during the day, doesn't mean I love you any less. Work is a priority of course but so is Lukey. I-" he paused, staring into the big baby doll eyes his son pulled off with little effort. "Love you very much Luke"

"I love you too, you and Mama" Thank goodness Palpatine was no longer around to sense his force signature as Vader had no doubts it had just dimmed hugely at his little ones words. Vader was just about to leave Luke to play alone for a while when R2, who was powered down in the corner of the room, caught his eye.

"Luke, how would you like to meet a droid who fought in the clone wars? Alongside me?" Luke pulled away from his father's hold with a big smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. Vader left the boy perched on the table and jogged across the room to where R2 was stationed. It didn't take long for the droid to power back up yet to a small boy 'not that long' was an eternity. R2 let out a long list of angry bleeps as he sprung to life, his dome directed straight at Vader.

"Luke is right over there. He's been in the medical ward for quite some time. I suggest for your safety you watch your tone droi- my name is Vader for the last time" Luke was quite visibly enjoying the small spat between his father and droid, giggling until the droid made a move and darted towards him. Vader watched as his son jumped in surprise and scurried backwards as the unit sped over to Luke, bleeping and squealing like crazy.

"What's he saying?" He asked his father curiously, cracking open a finger that covered his eyes.

"He's saying hello to you" Vader translated, perching himself next to Luke in order to comfort him. The boy shimmied under his father's arm and tucked himself up to his chest, hiding his face in his robe. "What's this? Are you afraid of R2?" He smirked down at the droid. "I would be to son, he's too opinionated"

"What's that mean?" Came Luke's muffled reply. "Is he scary?"

"No son he's not. Just talks too much"

Vader had been translating R2's raging reply to Luke when the doors to the quarters opened, both Skywalker's as well as R2 snapped their heads (and dome) towards the now open door, watching as Padme and the Admiral stormed inside.

"My Lord" the Admiral greeted. "Hello there young Luke"

"Hi again!" Luke waved excitedly. "Hi Mama!" Padme smiled her greeting, immediately resting down next to Anakin and Luke with her head on her lovers shoulder. They surely didn't look like a royal family as the three were curled up on a table. "Mama this is R2. He's nice, not scary but he talks too much" both Anakin and Piett covered the lower halves of their faces to stop their urging laughter while Padme just beckoned her son into her lap, holding him close as she rested her head on top of his.

"My love, what is wrong?" Vader asked, immediately picking up on her glum expression.

"Upon arrival to collected my things I found everything I owned slashed to shreds, as well as my locket given to me by my sister broken into pieces, all boots I owned were either ripped or broken and any accessories I had, such as rings or chains were melted" she whispered, wiping away a tear that tripped from her chocolate eyes.

"They hurt your things?" Luke asked meekly, clearly the only person who hadn't picked up on Anakin's now orange eyes. "Why Mama?"

"Padme they will pay. I will get rid of them all. After the night we land on Coruscant and I announce you as my lady and Luke as our heir to the entire empire they will pay for their mistakes and mistreatment towards you. How dare they even think of treating you in such a way" Padme just nodded to her husbands angry yet caring speech, wrapping her arms around Anakin's shoulders as a more tears slipped from her eyes. All she could think about was how lucky she was that she was wearing her Japor snippet, otherwise that would've been destroyed too.

"I'm extremely sorry to interrupt this moment, I will be sure to visit the medbay every day to ensure nothing is being said about Lady Vader behind her back, but may I ask what of our Emepror and his views on our situation?" Admiral Piett asked, stumbling over his words as he pulled out a chair with a shaking hand. Vader knew the mention of the Emperor easily shook any individual, no matter how high up the ranks they were.

"Emperor Palpatine is no longer any concern to the situation. The old fool was a traitor to everything the empire stood for. He was a liar and a manipulator. He no longer has any control"

"You mean" Padme began, tilting Vader's head towards hers with her finger under his chin. "He's gone? You're Emperor?!"

"I-Indeed" the whole room seemed to fall to silence after his confirmation. Padme was the first to speak up after removing her hands that had covered her mouth in shock.

"Ani that's amazing news! I-I can't believe it" she gasped, wrapping her arms tighter around his chest. "I can't believe he's really gone, his evil reign is over- it's over!"

"Mama you're squishin' me" Luke giggled as he pulled himself out of his parents grip, falling into Admiral Piett's lap.

"May I just say what an excellent leader you will be my lord" the Admiral congratulated, picking Luke up to allow the boy to make himself more comfortable before placing him back in his lap.

"Thank you Admiral. I have many useful plans ahead to put into place for the galaxy. I will do everything that retched fool couldn't. But first the rest of the galaxy must know"

* * *

 **Aaand the end. I think, I might be doing one more chapter but if not I will definitely post just a small quick chapter to tell you guys the sequel is up and to reply to your reviews. I have a name but that's a secret until I post again, I have cover art I'm very proud of, I'm actually really excited although I don't know what I want Luke to call Vader. Father sounds too grown up but dad/daddy also doesn't sound right, oh well. I'm really sorry for this being late and not that good, a few weeks ago I was away in Belgium, got myself a boyfriend (much better than that joe) and I've been focusing on him and school work, I hate my french teacher right now.**

 **PadawanSkywalker's reply: You have guinea pigs!? Cuteee, I use to have a hamster when I was little but she died...painfully r.i.p biscuit. I just have my doggo now. I thought the way the emperor died was really dumb but when I have more inspiration I'll go back and edit and then let everyone know if they feel like reading it again. The fact you keep re-reading my book makes me reaaaaaally happy so thank you so much and I** **really hope your tooth feels better soon. I was actually at the dentist myself yesterday and he said I wouldn't need braces (yay!). Oh! I read an article yesterday about why Luke Skywalker is the worst and I left a very angry comment, they basically just talk about how much of a brat he is and he's soooo not a brat, just innocent and naive. I love him too much, my boyfriend keeps saying he's got major competition. Why is your cat a jerk? XD my cat use to be a jerk too but she passed away a few years ago. Man this reply is morbid, talking about dead pets. Well my real name is Daisy, feel free to vomit it's gross. So I just go by Briar online as much as I can. Hoping this was alright!**

 **Stripedfly1001's reply: I'm glad you're enjoying, I feel like we haven't spoken in ages. I really wanted to give them more human characteristics instead of just having them poster board cookie cutter if you know what I mean, who am I kidding that made no sense XD still super happy you're liking it.**

 **Jaylene Olebar's reply: thank you so much!**

 **Reyella's reply: aw thank you! I also have some good news, I may be starting up on the little rebel again!**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also pleeease review!)**

 **-** **briar x**


	19. Sequel is now out!

Who has a sequel to this book?

Everyone: a decent writer?

Wha-? No of course not duh.

SEQUEL IS OUT! It's called 'My sun, My moon' it has its own cover art, first chapter, and I'm actually very excited. You guys can leave a review here if you want (mainly talking to PS for our ridiculously long yet amazing convo we got going on here XD) or you can just leave it to the new book. Because I'm weird I often look through old newspaper interviews with Mark Hamill from the 70's on Pinterest, and one of the, calls him a blond beaut and I've never heard someone describe him so accurately before. That was just a really important piece of information you all needed in your lives.

* * *

Reviews:

(Imma just call you PS from now on) PS' reply: thank you! I liked the drawing but it wasn't as clean as the other so I switched it back. Autocorrect does suck sometimes XD Aw I'm sure he loves you really, my cat just use to attack me, I have a distinct memory of being 7 and wearing hello kitty pjs and she just pounced at my leg, I was so used to it at that point I was like 'aight you do you Tabby' honestly when I found out the main actor of the new Star Wars franchise was called Daisy I bragged to everyone I knew, in primary school my nickname was actually Luke Skywalker, my whole class had Star Wars names all because of me (damn I was a weird kid) my boyfriend was Jar Jar Binks, and now I think about it that's a weird ass thing to thinK about but we were 10/11 so it's good I guess. The article was called 'why Luke Skywalker is the absolute worst' it was a buzzfeed article and the opening line is 'more like Luke Crywalker' which okay I can admit to that but that's it! I do think Luke can be a little whiny and a bit of a brat but the article was saying he had no feelings for anyone else, he was dumb, and all this other rubbish, I was mortified. I'm thinking of going with Papa for the name because it still sounds uptight and royal but it's cute and easier for a three year old to say than father. And this is why I like you, we may not be comfortable with the same pairings or each other's ideas yet you don't slate me for liking it, and thank you about the art! It took me forever to finish because I was just lazy tbh… hope everything's okay with you and you enjoy the new book!

\- Bri

Reyella's reply: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the new book!

Stripedfly1001's reply: I'm glad someone understands me XD. Thank you, it just felt necessary to the plot I got going on in my head, my head is a weird place.

* * *

Right now that's out of the way I'm going to rant for a few minutes, it's just some personal shit I need off my chest and if you're feeling nosy have a read about some British teenagers depression and- I don't know spread it with your friends I don't care XD.

Jerk Belgium boy broke up with me, OVER TEXT, after spending the whole freaking day with me and acting as if we were cool, I was upset at the time but now he's just a prick who keeps asking for my attention at school, he didn't want it when I was his now I'm not he does! I don't get boys sometimes. What else? Oh right I'm due surgeries on my back at Easter to have my cysts removed, I'm excited yet terrified because it's a freaking complicated surgery, I fainted at school yesterday, me and my mum are fighting, I have a problem with my eye and as you guys know I already have severe eye problems so it's another problem on top of that. But some good news! I'm getting a new dog! She's a Labrador crossed with a hound, she's called Nala and she's Spanish and she's so cuteeeeeeeee, I already have one dog and he's just come out of his 'chewing everything in sight' stage, labs tend to be late bloomers from puppies to adolescents. I think that's all I needed to get off my chest, which is surprising because usually I'm a weak noodle with lots of problems.

* * *

Songs that make me think of Star Wars (Luke mainly) because it happens:

Originally the sequel was called 'someone's waiting for you', it's a song from a Disney movie called the rescuers and it's such a sweet little song. Now I imagine Beru singing it to little Luke (and I'm talking little Luke, like 9 and younger Luke) when he would wonder about his father and Owen would be an ass about it, I can't get that out of my head, might write a one shot about that.

Another song is called disappear that makes me think of Luke because I'm almost certain he was depressed at one point in life, that song made me cry when I first heard it too. My last one shot in OT rebels was based off of that song, it's by Christina Li if anybody wants to listen to it and see if you agree with me.

* * *

Thanks for listening to me talk for a dumb amount of time, I talk to much I know

\- Briar x


	20. Chapter 9 rewrite sneak peak

**1/07/19: this is weird I know.**

 **So, I'm rearranging and adding in new chapters for this book to make it better. However before I put them in place I'll upload a few rewrites/new chapters at the end of the book first because then you guys can tell me if you like it or not. It also doesn't make sense to post a new chapter in replace of its old one as then the story won't make sense at all for new readers.**

 **So here is my rewrite to chapter 9 'from love to loathe'. I am in the middle of writing the new chapter that will come after this one as it won't be 'dreams of angels'. DOA won't actually come until quite further on in the book in my new vision.**

* * *

hey Admiral Piett swept away Luke's greasy bangs for what felt like the millionth time. A medic still hadn't shown up and the boy's conditions had only worsened since the attack, his limbs shaking, his breathing shallow and his heartbeat racing. The Admiral honestly felt awful for the boy, shut in a room with a man he hardly knew after an attack on his life, wanting nothing more than his father. It was certainly a lot for anybody to handle, much less an injured child. He couldn't deny that he felt very strongly towards the boy already, which wasn't normal for the usually cold man; but something about Prince Luke certainly stood out to him.

"Luke, if you can understand me I want you to blink twice okay?" Piett asked warily, rubbing his hand over Luke's back as the boy blinked his lids twice. "There you go. Do you want some more water? Blink twice again if you do"

'I never thought talking to a child would be so difficult' he thought to himself, picking up the flask from Luke's night stand and curling the boy's fingers around the side. After guiding the opening of the flask to Luke's lips, and helping him sip at the water for a few minutes the Admiral placed it back on the night stand and allowed Luke to slither underneath the blanket covers. The boy's entire body seemed to relax as Piett began to rub his thumb over the back of Luke's sweaty head, firstly his knees unclenched, followed by his fists, his shoulders sagged and his eyelids began to droop. Noticing how much of an impact the little motions had on the Imperial Prince, Admiral Piett continued to draw small circles on the back of Luke's skull, massaging his finger tips deep into his hair.

"Feels-" Luke stopped to let out a cough "-good"

"I'm glad, I'm sure your father will return soon, it's been a few hours. Still, I think it would be best if you immediately went to sleep your highness. It may be all you've done for a few days but from a panic attack as bad as the one you've just displayed I assume your quite tired and low of energy"

"I have to sta-stay awake to make-make sure my fath-father is o-okay, he won't-he-I- he isn't-"

"Do not work yourself up again, take a deep breath" the man instructed, continuing to massage the back of Luke's head. The blond took a deep breath, wiping at the extra moisture in his eyes.

"Thro-Through the force, I-I can talk to father bu-but he won't answer me"

"I'm sure he's fine Luke, but if you'd rather stay awake you may. Would you prefer me to sit here or would you mind if I go and continue my filing? I'll only be sat at your desk" the Admiral held onto Luke's hand and pointed it to the desk and chair along the back wall next to the viewport and Luke's closet.

"You can go" Luke mumbled, pulling the blankets further around his shoulders as his protector stood from the bed.

The boy's plan to stay awake and wait for his father went to pieces as soon as he snuggled his head into the pillow.

"Sleep well young prince" the Admiral smiled as he noticed Luke's light snoring. He rose from the chair and dimmed the lights in the room, only a small flicker remaining so he could continue to work.

"If you call me by that name one more time I will blast you to chunks" a loud voice echoed through the room, startling Admiral Piett as he attempted to continue working. To begin with he had almost thought it had been Luke yelling at him for calling him the young prince, but with extra analysis it was clear it hadn't been the boy, but instead his father. A small droid could be heard bleeping back angrily to the dark lord, completely incoherent to the imperial Admiral. "Luke will most likely be asleep, you are to be silent upon entering and if you wake him I'll have you burnt"

The door to the quarters opened with the famous hissing noise they always made, and the click of boots began echoing around the hallway. Vader immediately walked into Luke's dimly lit bedroom, walking straight over to the boy and after a sigh of relief he planted a kiss on Luke's head. To say Piett was shocked was an understatement, he had just watched a dark lord, a Sith, a force sensitive and above all, his boss kiss his little boy on the forehead.

"Oh son. I'm so very grateful you are not harmed" he sighed, removing his hood and giving his boy another small hug. The droid that stood in the entrance way let out a series of whistles, which specifically sounded like protests. "If you call me by that name once more I will rip you apart _droid_ "

"Milord" Piett stated, holding back his smile with great ease. "He has only just fallen asleep. He wanted to wait for you but after a while I insisted he rest as he looked so tired"

"Thank you Admiral. You have proven yourself not only loyal to the empire, not only loyal to me, but loyal to my son and for that I am most grateful. Update me on the events after I was commed" Vader took a seat at the end of Luke's bed, glancing at the droid as it interrupted them once again. "Ignore it, if you give it attention it'll keep going" With a nod, Admiral Piett began explaining Luke's panic attack and his reluctancy to sleep, but it was no surprise to either adults that Luke had been so distraught after an attack on his life.

"Once they were stunned my goal was set on Luke and getting him to calm down. I was very surprised myself when Luke went into shock. He never came across as the person to have that sort of issue. I contacted a captain to come and take the rebels to the cell block and I spent the majority of the night trying to calm Luke, he had just fallen asleep as you returned sir" the Admiral explained.

Vader nodded in an understanding manner, watching as the droid made it's way over to Luke.

"Be quiet and don't wake him" he hissed. "That droid is more trouble than he is worth"

"The droid is important to Luke?" Piett asked curiously, picking up the few datapads he had brought with him to work on while he watched the imperial prince.

"Indeed. R2-D2. He is a bad influence on my son but he makes Luke happy which is all I want. However I understand it can get highly irritable if Luke is in one of his teenaged moods and an astromech droid is making the situations worse, you have my permission despite Luke's protests to power him down"

The Admiral nodded, both men walking towards the entrance to the quarters. "You have my gratitude and my respect Admiral" Vader stated once again.

"Thank you sir. I will protect Luke at all costs. He is safe with me" and the door snapped shut as the man began walking away.

* * *

Once Vader had changed into a comfier tunic and taken off his cloak and boots he made his way back to Luke, who was fidgeting in his sleep. He rested a hand on his head and sent calming breezes to aid the fidgety child. The medic he had requested was unable to get to Luke due to the attack but he seemed fine to Vader and it would have to wait until Luke awoke before anything was done if something happened to be wrong. On approach Artoo whirled around to face the man, beeping away happily.

"You're going to wake him. And don't you dare call me Anakin, that name has no meaning to me. You should be grateful you are even here" Yet Artoo didn't seem to accept the claim as he began whistling to Luke, attempting to get a response from the child. Luke let out a groan and grabbed his father's hand in his sleepy state, pulling on it and resting his head down. Vader chuckled and attempted to pull away, but the boy whined in protest.

"Luke, son I need my hand"

"You stole mine, I'm stealing yours" he replied, his eyes half open. Vader knew very well that Luke wouldn't have said that if he were truly awake, so in an attempt to tease his delirious son he smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Is that so?" Vader smirked, Artoo whistling in an attempt to catch Luke's attention.

"Hello Artoo" he mumbled before his blue eyes opened in surprise. "Artoo! You're here!" The boy attempted to sit up abruptly but pathetically fell off the bed, toppling into Vader's lap. Both males stared into one another's faces before they both burst into fits of laughter. It was music to each other's ears.

"A-are you alright?" The dark lord coughed, wiping a tear from Luke's eye at the extent of their laughing fit.

"I think so. My ribs are so sore though" Luke told him, allowing his father to pick him and put him back on the bed.

"I'll retrieve some painkillers for you. How are you feeling after the events of today?" At this Luke's smile fell from his face, replacing it with a sad frown.

"I'm okay now; I don't think I've ever been so scared. Sure I've been hunted by bounty hunters, fought in battles, fought in combat. Me and Han got into this first fight once-"

"That smuggler HIT you!?" Vader hissed, cupping Luke's cheek within the palm of his hand.

"It was my own fault, I was provoking him and he turned around and hit me, he said it was to teach me to stop being a brat but I don't think I was being one. I don't think I'm ever a brat"

"I beg to differ" Vader smirked, causing Luke to let out a noise from the back of his throat, much like a giggle.

"Anyway, I got completely pulverised, and even then I wasn't really all that scared. I think it's because people I considered on my side, on my team, are now out to get me. I'm just glad the only person who knew it was me can't get back to the rebels to tell them, if Leia ever found out I'd never forgive myself, she'd hate me"

"Why in all of the galaxy would such a girl's opinion matter to you" Vader sighed, the happy emotion they had both shared becoming slightly strained. "And from my knowledge, through your memories and from the carbonite freezing chamber, the princess and the smuggler are the two who share romanced feelings"

"Well for one stay out of my memories, and two I already know that. Leia isn't somebody I want to be with like that, she's my best friend, she's like a big sister to me"

"So even when part of the rebellion you were marked as the little one" Vader chuckled, standing from his position on the bed. "However this isn't a priority of ours, in fact it's getting you to sleep, tomorrow I'll expect you awake before I leave to attend my duties so I can check you on your pain scale"

Artoo seemed to whistle in protest. "You can have time tomorrow to reunite with your rebel, right now he needs rest. Power down over there" Vader instructed, pointing over his shoulder towards the corner of the room.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, allowing his father to push him into the plush mattress

"To file some datapads that have been piling up in my conference room, I have just had 23 more sent due to the attack and the repairs, so while I am slaving through paperwork, you will be sleeping" Vader brushed aside, using the force to dim the lamp completely.

"Can't I come and help? Or even start my studies now? I'm not that tired now you're back, and I guess since I'm going to be with you for a while I should probably at least try to start something"

"If you wish you can accompany me, as long as you occupy yourself with studying and/or sleeping" Vader negotiated, allowing Luke to sit upright.

"Yes, I can do that! I just- don't want to be on my own"

Vader smiled slightly and lifted Luke out of bed via his knees and shoulders, wincing as Luke yelped at the sudden movement of his fragile ribs. "I'll get you some painkillers soon son. How are they?"

"Sore" Luke moaned, groaning as he was jolted when placed in the chair at the round black conference table. "Especially my ribs and my ankles"

"Understood. Dr. Kelvin did say you would be sore for a that of three to four days, I'll return shortly with your medication"

Luke watched silently as his father left the room and took a left, striking Luke's curiosity as he took a look at one of the many datapads strewn across the desk. He picked the first one up and began to scan its content.

Execution of rebels found during the attack on the executor after interrogations. 

Names:

Adon Fox = public execution 

Wedge Antilles = private execution 

Rebel 2149 = public execution

Rebel 3219 = private execution 

Rebel 5017 = public execution 

Rebel 1280 = private execution

Luke's heart sank to his stomach as he read over the information numerous times, he became to in-depth he didn't realise his father returning.

"Luke! Put that down" Vader snapped as he placed the two datapads and a box of capsules he had in hand. "Do not read through private imperial information. You are not-" but he stopped his lecture as he noticed the large tear tracks on his sons cheeks. "Whatever is the matter? What did you read?" Luke shakily handed his father the report on the captured rebels, sobs echoing around the room. "These rebels tried to hurt you! Yet you cry over their demises?"

"Not Wedge! Especially not Wedge, he's my best friend! Father please you have to stop his execution!" Luke bawled, grabbing his father's hand with his shaking fingers. "Please! Keep him prisoner if you must, but don't kill him! Please!"

"Son I cannot cancel an execution session because you may like a rebel or two. The rebels with numbers next to their names are men who haven't given up their identities so they are labelled with their cell numbers. How would you know you don't know of those rebels? It does not work that way, favouritism can not be shown by any means"

"B-But Wedge is the only person besides Leia who was able to-to calm me down when I use to have nightmares about Bespin or panic attacks when someone would accuse me of being an imperial spy, he was the one who got me eating again, and got me sleeping, he was the one who helped me get better. Please don't kill him!"

"Oh little one. Why must you be so kind" Vader sighed, wrapping an arm around Luke's quaking shoulders. "Come, you have no energy to waste on studying tonight. Take those painkillers while I contact Admiral Piett, and then I will go and negotiate with the executioner, as long as it isn't too late" Luke's heart jumped into his throat at his father's words.

"Thank you father. I'll never say anything against the empire again, I promise"

"Now let's not make promises you will not be able to keep, alright son?" Vader smiled, ruffling Luke's hair as the blond emptied the content of the box onto the table. "Take one because of your weight, no more than one. I will be back momentarily"

Luke nodded as his father unclipped his comlink and left the conference room, leaving Luke to dry swallow the large medical capsule. With a mighty gulp Luke felt the tablet wriggling it's way down his throat, gasping for air as it finally dropped from his oesophagus.

Vader was quick to return with a bemused look, a flask of water in his hand.

"W-Was I supposed to wait for water?"

"Did you dry swallow?" He asked with a chuckle. Luke went bright red as his father placed the flask on the table. With a roll of his eyes at Luke's wet red cheeks Vader began to reach for Luke's midsection, when his son batted away the larger hands.

"Can I try and walk? If it hurts I'll say but I don't want to be carried around everywhere, it makes me feel like child" Luke begged, his blue eyes shinning desperately as he once again pushed away Vader's hands.

"You may. But I will be holding your back and guiding you" he stated, pulling Luke from his chair and attempting to help the boy stand. Luke swayed slightly, grabbing onto his father's forearms for support before finding his footing and securely keeping his balance "Come, I can feel your lack of energy through the force" placing his hand in the small of Luke's back while holding him under his arm with the other Vader urged Luke to take a step forward.

"It's painful" Luke hissed, his ankle shaking as it came in contact with the floor. "I- I don't think- it just hurts" but Vader didn't need Luke to finish, he hooked both hands underneath Luke's arms and hoisted the boy off of the floor.

"Tomorrow I shall allow you some time to practice getting onto your feet, but right now you're emotions are high and you're exhausted"

"Yes father"

Within a few large strides Luke was placed onto the soft mattress of his bed, his eyes growing heavier with every second. Just as Luke was about to collapse into unconsciousness the doorcom let out a buzz, startling the blond awake again. Vader opened the door with the force, revealing a tired looking Admiral, his hair most likely strewn underneath his command cap.

"Apologise for interrupting you while you're not on duty Admiral, especially after all you've done for my son today" Vader began, glancing at the man briefly before pushing Luke back into the covers of his bed.

"No need sir, my loyalties are to you and the prince. It is one of my duties" Admiral Piett began, striding into the centre of Luke's large bedroom. "How are you feeling Luke?"

"A mess" Luke grumbled, burying his head his pillow.

"He shall most likely be asleep within moments, he's highly exhausted"

"Understood. How long do you estimate you will be sir?" He asked, taking a seat at Luke's desk and pulling out a blank datapad.

"I shall return by 0400 at the very latest. If he is, for any reason, causing issues contact me immediately"

"Yes sir"

"Goodnight son" but Luke was already out like a light.

* * *

 **There is also this little number I plan to use much further on into the story.**

Luke was still wide awake as Vader worked through the heavy piles of datapads. He had made it his personal mission to stay awake for however long it took for Vader to apologise, Luke knew that the mans only weakness was Luke's well-being. Glancing at his reflection in the well polished table the blond could already see his eyes were red raw and his face was covered in big long tear streaks. His hair was a greasy mess and his forehead had become dotted with little pimples. PIMPLES.

"Are you admiring yourself?" Vader asked with a roll of his eyes, glancing at Luke out of the corner of his eye for the first time in hours.

"Yes because I'm beautiful" Luke sassed, brushing a hand through his greasy hair.

"Well you're a mix of Queen Padme Amidala and myself, of course you're slightly more on the good looking side"

Luke stared in disbelief at his father's compliment, his smile growing despite his huge attempts to stop it.

"Did- did you just- you just complimented me while calling yourself good looking" Luke taunted, rubbing at the left over moisture from his sobbing episode. "I can't believe that"

"You are so easily amused son. I'm sure it's down to your lack of sleep, you are most likely exhausted"

"I am not! In disbelief is more the phrase I'd use, you just called yourself good looking! Wait until I tell-" but he stopped, the word Wedge dying in the bottom of his throat. "Wait until I tell the Admiral, I bet he'll get a good kick out of that"

"Your pathetic attempts to annoy me will not quite work when you use empty threats" Vader drawled, placing down the light pen and turning to face Luke. "As you know Admiral Piett is one of my most trusted imperials, so much so that I could consider him somewhat a close colleague-"

"You mean a friend?"

"Cease your interrupting sequence. He would not be highly amused with your little form of gossip. He is a highly trained imperial Admiral, while you are a reckless child, thus things that entertain you and your close minded brain would amuse somebody such as Admiral Piett"

"I'm telling him anyway" Luke yawned, bringing up his hands to cover his mouth.

"You're exhausted"

"You've had me sit here and watch you all night, it's-" Luke stopped to glance at the chrono. "0200, so yes I am tired"

Vader smirked slightly and Luke's useless attempts at being defiant and witty.

* * *

 **So quickly here, I hope all my American friends have an amazing Fourth of July**

 **And thank you PS (PadawanSkywalker) for my birthday wish, I had a great day!**

 **\- briar x**


	21. New addition: chapter 10 replacement

This chapter will come after the new 'love to loathe'

* * *

Wedge Antilles could not fathom for the life of him what in the nine Corellian hells was going on.

Darth Vader himself, Dark Lord of the Sith, Supreme Commander of the Empire, he most likely owned a planet or two as well, was stood in his cell, towering over him with a large box in hand, yet Wedge couldn't sense any immediate threat or danger.

"It's the middle of the night isn't it?" He snapped before he could stop himself. The attack had begun in the mid afternoon, Wedge was sure it couldn't be time for his execution yet.

He had been so kriffing stupid to get himself stunned and captured, leaving poor General Organa truly alone back on the base. No Han, Luke or Wedge to keep her company.

"The tone isn't appreciate rebel, heed my words when I say you are VERY lucky to be in this situation" the dark lord hissed back, clenching and unclenching his free fist.

"I beg to differ. I'm about to be interrogated once again and killed because I came on a run I didn't agree to do" Wedge growled back, folding his arms over his broad chest. "I don't care if you have an imperial heir, I couldn't give a flying fuck believe it or not. Your empire is irrelevant to me, I only fight for what is right. I'm not here to tear children from their families" he swallowed on the hard lump in his throat. "Believe me I know how that feels"

"Whether or not you 'agreed' to partake in this pathetic, inexperienced attacked, you were still present and therefore should very much be killed" Vader stated, pacing around Wedge's cell, with intimidatingly huge strides. "However, it has been brought to my attention through inside sources that you have very close connections with Luke Skywalker"

Wedge didn't utter a reply.

"Answer me rebel, this may be the only thing that spares your life"

"You're acting as I care? If I gain freedom just so you can have Luke it isn't worth it. You've already messed him up once, I won't let you do it again" the rebel sneered. "Bet you weren't aware of the countless nightmares you caused him, or that he didn't eat because he was so rundown in energy, and if you already have him I swear-"

"That's quite enough" Vader cut him off abruptly. "Do you wish to see your friend?"

"Of course I do! I knew you would have him!" Wedge yelled, springing to his feet, although he was no match for Vader's much taller build. "Let our Luke go, he has no business here. If you didn't want anything from him, he would be dead by now. So just- just let him go!"

Vader openly ignored Wedge's angered yells, simply just placing the box on the floor.

"Utilise these donations if you wish to see Skywalker, I will return shortly" and before Wedge could protest the dark lord had left him alone, the door barely clipping his cape as he strode away.

Apprehensively, the Rogue squadron member dropped to his knees, and pressed the button on the side of the box, scurrying backwards as it began to open.

While he had expected poisons beetles or a toxic gas to come flowing out like rushing water, all Wedge could see was a full canteen perched upon a stack of black fabric. With precaution he pushed himself towards the offerings, pulling out the canteen and two ration bars. Wedge hadn't eaten anything decent for over 60 hours, he was starving.

He ripped away the imperial stamped wrapping and bit into the bar, placing the other aside for his friend for when they were reunited, he was almost certain Vader would've starved poor Luke.

Upon further examination Wedge also caught sight of a small pack of antibacterial wipes, which he used to wipe over his dirty hands and face, and finally a pair of black boots.

He pulled out the pile of fabric, which turned out to be a complete set of imperial uniform, issued with a cap.

"What in the nine Corellian hells is going on?" He mumbled to himself, stripping off his flight suit and undershirt, quickly replacing it with the standard imperial pair he had been 'gifted'. The boots were too large and the cap too small, but it didn't matter as long as he was able to see Luke.

Lord Vader re-entered just as Wedge stuffed the extra ration bar into the trouser pocket, catching the rebel slightly off guard.

"What's the point of this?" He snapped, barely resisting as Vader grabbed him by the wrist to inspect him.

"We will not bring attention to you, it may danger Skywalker or create ridiculous suspicions, Nobody, excluding my Major General, who is not on shift, and my Admiral, who is attending to other duties, will give you a second glance rebel" Vader stated cooly, grabbing Wedge and shoving him into the dimly lit hallway.

Nobody was in Wedge's view, he could only assume Vader had forced all of the guards to evacuate on his demand.

"You may not be bound like a prisoner, but do not think any useless attempts to escape will go on without consequence. I am not afraid to kill you"

"Of course my lord" The rebel hissed under his breath.

If Vader had heard him, he chose not to show it. With a huge sigh and little resistance, Wedge sullenly followed Vader to Luke's hidden location.

* * *

Vader was beginning to regret fetching his son's rebellion friend.

The wretched man had been following adequately for the most part, but then began to accuse Vader of lying about Luke's whereabouts and continuously dug his heals into the floor to avoid further movement, only for Vader to tug on the annoying rebel with the force, much to his protests.

"Where are we?" Wedge snapped, pulling his hands away from the invisible grip as they came to a halt outside Vader's quarters.

"Behind this door is your friend, Skywalker. You will be shocked, confused and most likely angered, but if you hurt him I will destroy you" Vader hissed, grabbing Wedge's collar and pointing a finger in his now very pale face.

"Y-yes"

The doors swished to the side, revealing the hidden luxurious living arrangements that made Wedge's eyes widen in shock. "You're not holding him in a cell?"

The dark lord didn't offer the hostage a reply, he merely motioned for him to follow as he took long strides into the corridor and took a left to his sons bedroom. Upon entry, Vader's initial thought was pure panic.

Luke wasn't in his bed and nor was Admiral Piett in plain view, as he had left them.

"Luke?" He called out, quickly turning to face the other half of the grand bedroom.

"I'm here" Came his child's cheery reply. A wave of relief washed over him as Vader caught sight of Luke and the Admiral perched on two chairs against the viewport, both of them watching the stars and the other star destroyers dance in their orbit. Wedge remaine quiet at the view, his mouth slightly gaping.

"What are you doing?" Vader asked calmly, approaching the two staring in awe into the black void. Luke still hadn't turned around, and was completely oblivious to their new guest watching over him.

"Well, you see I had a really bad nightmare about you not being able to convince them to not kill Wedge, it was horrible, the Admiral woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep, so we decided to watch the ships. Aren't they amazing?"

"I apologise my lord if you would've preferred him to stay rested, but I didn't feel it fair-" the Admiral stopped as he turned to face Vader and Wedge, who looked as if he were about to faint. "F-fair to leave him f-frightened...?"

"As long as the prince is happy, it does not matter. You are dismissed Admiral-"

"But he was explaining the ships to me!" Luke protested, quickly whirling to face his father. "Please can you- Wedge?!"

Wedge stood motionless, his eyes burning holes through Luke's skull.

"What are you- Luke, how could you!" He snarled, stepping back as Luke jumped in shock.

"Wedge, it isn't what- I'm so glad you're okay! I- just please let me- I- I don't-"

"So, it is true" Wedge growled, backing away as Luke hobbled towards him. "Fox WAS right, you are an imperial spy..."

"I'm not a spy! It's really difficult, I promise Wedge I'd never purposely betray the re-"

"Oh shut up! Don't play pity party with me Skywalker. I thought we were friends. I thought we had a bond Luke, a brotherly bond that could never be broken. I wouldn't care if you were an imperial spy, I wouldn't care if you betrayed the rebellion, I care because you betrayed me! I bet you weren't thinking about me when you were admiring all those ships were you! What about me Luke?!" Wedge yelled, hot and angry tears spilling down his cheeks. Luke sunk to his knees, clasping his face in his hands as Wedge continued to rant. "All of the time I spent comforting you, all of the time I wasted, not going to meals but eating with you in our bunk, how much sleep I lost out on because I was looking after you with your 'nightmares'. You shouldn't be a spy, you should be a galaxy wide famous actor-"

"You have had your rant rebel" Vader interrupted, pulling Wedge back by his collar. "Let Luke speak and defend himself"

Luke glanced up at the two through his big sad eyes, whimpering and shuddering as Admiral Piett knelt down beside him and placed a kind hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Wedge, I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't want to want to betray anyone, especially you, please- I-" Luke stopped again, wiping away a stray tear. "V-Vader is my- he's my father"

Wedge stared blankly at his crumpled defeated friend, flexing his fingers in anticipation and confusion. Luke took a shaky breath and before he began talking again.

"He collected me when I was shot down by his ship, and took me in, and gave me medical care. He looked after me Wedge, please understand!- I know you probably feel betrayed, but I promise my intention wasn't to betray the rebellion! I'm not an imperial, and he knows that!"

"He?" Vader asked in surprise.

"Father knows that" Luke corrected, blushing slightly. "Wedge, I'm sorry if you feel betrayed, you have every right too, I just want you to know the only bond me and Vader- my father and I have has been formed since I was captured. Beforehand I-" he stopped and took another long breath. "I hated him, all of those nightmares, the low energy, was all real because of him, I understand you hate me I just wanted you to know I'm sorry and-"

The room fell silent except for Luke's small hiccups. Wedge brushed away his own angry tears and let out a sigh of relief as Vader loosened his grip on the black collar of his uniform.

The rebel inhaled as much air as he could, and took a few awkward steps towards Luke, who had almost collapsed against the Admiral, who held a protective arm around Luke's shoulders as Wedge approached.

For a moment, Luke tensed up and Admiral Piett tightened his grip as Wedge reached out a hand, everyone had thought the prisoner was about to strike the imperial prince. He took Luke's shaking hand in his own, before pulling Luke out of the other man's hold and into his own.

"Don't cry" he hummed into Luke's hair. "I don't hate you, it's a surprise, and I'm angry but are parents don't define us, and I do understand"

"You don't hate me? Really?" Luke gasped, wrapping his slip arms around Wedge's back.

"No, of course I don't hate you. I still hate him-" he motioned over his shoulder towards Vader. "-for what he did to you, and it certainly will take me a long time to ever forgive him, but I don't hate you. You remember what I told you when we were on base? I'm by your side till the end, 'cause you're my best friend"

Vader stepped aside and allowed his son and his rebel friend to hold one another. He approached the Admiral, who had already risen to his feet and was gathering his datapad from the chair, where he had been watching the ships with Luke.

"I have reduced your next shift to 1200 - 0200 Admiral, before you retire to your quarters, I want you to contact Major General Veers and tell him I request an urgent meeting with him and yourself at 1600 tomorrow on this rebel's further location. Is that understood?"

"Yes m'lord, thank you. Goodnight your highness" he mumbled tiredly, leaving carefully to avoid stepping on either young men on the floor.

"We've missed you kid" Wedge mumbled, finally breaking the hold. "Leia misses you so much"

"And I miss her, I miss everyone" Luke smiled. "But- I just cant leave"

"I understand" he replied, almost instantly. "I don't think I'll be allowed to leave after that revelation either"

Wedge glanced past Luke's small smile to Vader, who was staring out of the viewport and ignoring the two holding one another on the floor.

"My father has promised he won't kill you though! I made him promise me" Luke butted in, following Wedge's gaze to his father. "Didn't I?"

Vader switched his gaze to the two, reaching down to look at Luke from underneath his hood.

"That- is correct-"

Luke's smile grew.

"-However I do not think either of you are going to enjoy the consequences of reuniting the two of you"

"What is that supposed to mean? Breaking your word to your own son?" Wedge hissed.

"Don't make him mad, it's a miracle he let me talk him into rescuing you in the first place" Luke whispered despite Vader's clear knowledge of what was being said.

"Your friend is quite wise, rebel. And due to your knowledge on my son and our common distaste towards Emperor Palpatine, you will not be allowed to return to the alliance, you must either stay or be killed"

Silence hovered over the three once again as Wedge and Luke shared worried glances. On one hand Wedge didn't want to die, if he didn't have to fight on the front lines and he could still see Luke, he didn't quite care, but he didn't trust Vader enough to believe a galaxy under his rule would be better than Palpatine's, nor did wedge want to betray the rebellion at all.

"I have a negotiation" Wedge finally spoke up, pulling himself to his feet. Luke frowned and attempted to stand as well, only to topple into his father's strong hold as his weak muscles gave out from under him.

"Continue"

"I will remain here if you allow me to work in some sort of engineering or something. You don't have to give me a comlink, you can force me to bunk up with cadets, I don't really care. But only if I am not forced to fight on the front lines and there is no risk my identity will be revealed to the rebels and I get visits to see Luke whenever I want as long as I'm off duty"

'Don't give him an ultimatum' Luke thought to himself, giving wedge an awkward side eye.

"I can respect your wishes, rebel. It was my original plan to have you engineer for us instead of working alongside our Navy. Our Major Army General will have to be updated on these issues so he is able to keep a closer eye on you, but you have my permission to visit my son whenever it pleases you as long as duties aren't neglected" Vader rumbled lowly.

He bent his knees and slung Luke's arm over his shoulder, helping his small son stumble over to his bed, blankets and pillows astray. Once Luke was settled on the large mattress, Vader turned back to Wedge.

"You have my permission for tonight to remain in here with my son, afterwards you may make scheduled visits to him. I demand he rests for now but tomorrow morning, before the meeting I request you attend with Veers and the Admiral who was just in here, you will be allowed to reunite with one another"

"Thank you father" Luke spoke up, wincing as he hit a bruise on his forehead that he'd acquired from the rebel shoot off. "I appreciate this a lot, and tell the Admiral I said thanks for running through the ships with me, I had fun"

"Yes..." Wedge mumbled quietly, perching on the end of Luke's bed. "Thank you"

"I will leave the two of you alone. Luke if he attempts to harm you, you are aware of what you must do"

Vader left as Luke apologised to Wedge for his father's misinterpretations.

* * *

 **What. All I can say is what am I doing. Idk, I'm doing stuff.**

 **\- Briar x**


End file.
